


Goldilocks And The Two Bears

by MissGillette



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby Link, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Hylian Sidon, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 54,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Link meets Sidon and Ganon at a leather bar on a Friday night after Ganon punches the lights out of a man who had touched Link against his will.





	1. Team Big Red To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I just *head in hands* How does this happen to me??? I've got a 130,000+ word story in the works. And yet here I am, writing whatever the fuck this is. I JUST WANTED GANON AND SIDON SHARING LINK. This first chapter is literally an intro, no action to speak of besides kissing and hand holding. If you're wondering which Ganon I based mine off of, think Twilight Princess.
> 
> Uhhhhh, Link has thick thighs, a little belly, and boy tits in this. Deal with it. Also he speaks, but very quietly and with a stutter. Also deal with it. I've warned you twice now lol. I'll update this again when I'm comfortably through the fourth chapter (where that sweet double dick action takes place). 
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

With a hand on Ganon’s huge shoulder to pause their conversation, Sidon turns his friend’s square jaw towards the front door of the club. Ganon looks two seconds away from biting that hand off, friend or no, but he catches sight of the heavenly beauty Sidon had seen first.

Pale, blond, and so tiny, a little angel has wandered into the hell they haunt every weekend. He sticks out in a club full of mostly bears dancing and strutting their stuff, decked out in leather. Tiny shorts that don’t leave much to the imagination hug thick thighs and an adorable ass—once they crane their heads around to see it. The poor thing spins around as people rush into the club behind him, because he’d paused in the entryway. He scuttles out of the way and tugs on the hem of his crop top, trying to hide the little belly he has. There’s a pink blush on his face, and his pointy ears dip down as he bumps into a wall, whipping around as if to apologize to someone. He just flushes a darker red when he realizes what’s happened and wiggles his way through the crowd towards the bar. Somehow, through the sea of people, his baby blues find the two of them sitting in a booth, watching him like lions tracking a gazelle. Arms crossed over his stomach, the angel’s lips part while staring back at them. But he trips on the smooth dance floor and dives away, ears bright pink. Sidon and Ganon share a look.

“Dibs!” They yell at the same time.

Teeth bared at each other, Sidon and Ganon spend an embarrassing amount of time posturing against each other, sizing the other up. It’s all glares, muscles, and breathing in each other’s faces. Idiotic, really. They’ve done this song and dance before, and they deflate with a laugh after a few minutes of tensing and straining to be bigger than the other. Ganon shoves Sidon away and rubs a hand over his face.

“Fine, fuck you. You saw him first anyway.”

Smug and grinning, Sidon knocks his fruity, girly drink back before leaning on Ganon’s arm again. He reaches out to paw away the awful, bitter beer in Ganon’s hand, but the Gerudo pinches his hand when he tries. Sidon rubs at the abused skin, but his toothy grin is still in place.

“Come now, my old friend, don’t be that way.”

“Double fuck you, I’m not old. And get off, I don’t need you hanging all over me,” Ganon instantly fires back, mood soured.

Sidon just leans harder on him, his bronzed flesh almost pale in comparison to Ganon’s black skin.

“I have a proposition for you, since you’re a good sport and all…”

A bushy eyebrow lifts on Ganon’s forehead. He eyes Sidon like he’s a bug that needs a shoe to the face.

“Oh yea? Unless you’re calling off dibs on that twink—”

“Absolutely not,” Sidon drawls, curling a lock of Ganon’s red hair around his finger. It’s darker than his own, and coarse, but lovely in its own way. “No, no, I’m feeling rather generous, actually. Why not… Share him?”

Both eyebrows flick up on Ganon’s forehead now.

“I’m listening…”

-

Rubbing shoulders with men taller and wider than him, Link fights for the bartender’s attention. A drink will calm his nerves. Maybe two. A few of the handsome, muscled men around him eye him, taking in his body and how out of place he is here. But he has a type, damn it, and these huge men with their disgustingly beautiful bodies are it. He doesn’t appreciate the way some of them almost drool over him, but they’re dismissed with a turn of his head. Link is grateful that he’d tied his hair up high on the back of his head, rather than leave his little ponytail at the base of his neck. It’s stifling in here, and he’s already sweating. Finally, finally, Link’s little hands find the polished surface of the bar. He squeezes between bodies and waves his dainty hand to order a drink. The bartender does a double take at the sight of him and wanders over.

“Wow, what a cute, little thing you are,” they coo at him, making him blush. “Whatever you want, honey, it’s yours.”

Clearing his throat a little bit, Link blurts out quietly, “A whiskey sour, p-please.”

But the bartender can’t hear him over the bass in the club and people yelling around them. They cup a hand around their pointy ear and lean down. Link knows this will never work, though. Instead, Link gently taps on the arm of a man to his right. There’s a grimace on his face until he sees Link, and then it all smoothes out.

“What can I do for you, little baby?”

Link curls a finger towards himself, and the man leans down.

“The bartender can’t, um, can’t hear me over all this,” he explains softly. The Hylian’s ear twitches at the quiet hum of his voice. “Would you tell them my order, please?”

“Of course, sugar, what is it?”

He repeats his desire for a whiskey sour to the man, and his thunderous voice gets it across. He winks down at Link, and the little Hylian shows his thanks with a blush and bow of his head. The longer he stands here, the more attention he garners. Luckily, no one has grabbed him or touched him, yet. But there’s tension mounting as men gather around and behind him. Link breaks out in a cold sweat while waiting for the bartender to return. They do just as the tension feels about to burst, drink in hand.

“Be careful, cutie pie. They’ll eat you alive out there.”

Link bows his head again and scurries away with his drink, intent on finding a place to stand and sort of bob along to the music. He doesn’t dance, but the music is nice, bass thumping in his chest and behind his eyes. Escaping the mass of men jostling at the bar, Link casts a glance out to the booths on the other side of the dance floor. He’d made eye contact with two gorgeous redheads when he’d first arrived. Sipping his drink and shoving fruit garnish out of the way with a finger, he cranes his head around the huge, gyrating bodies to find them again. But it’s impossible with how full the dance floor is. It’s proper clubbing time, now, and the building is alive with music and the wave of men dancing. Half his drink is gone just from nervous, mindless sips, and Link knocks back the rest with a cough just to free his hand up. Link clings to the fringes of the writhing mass if only to keep his squishy body away from them. He wants them, but it’s terrifying at the same time. He’s usually too chicken to walk into a place like this. But the invisible hand of fate had swept him in, charmed the bouncer, and now he’s here. With a free drink as a bonus. If only he could find those beautiful men, though…

A huge hand reaches out of the crowd to snatch his wrist, pulling him into the fray. Link yelps and digs his heels in, not wanting to be trapped in this. But the power on the other end of that arm is too much for him. There’s a tiny bit of space around him as men make room. But it seals up again as the music changes to something faster and harder. Link’s ears dip down at how heavy the bass is. It hurts his chest. But a more pressing matter is the towering Hylian who had grabbed him. Black hair held off his face by a ponytail similar to Link’s, the man grins at him and flicks his thin eyebrows up and down a few times. Link tries to take his wrist back, but the fierce grip on it refuses to loosen. The man yanks him closer, forcing Link to lean against his naked chest. The people around them continue to dance, oblivious to Link’s unease.

“Where you going, babydoll? The party’s right here, ain’t it?”

The men dancing within earshot all holler, agreeing with the Hylian who’d caught him.

Link offers the man a timid grin and a shrug, tugging on his wrist. He lets go, but holds Link close with a massive hand on his hip, thumb petting his soft skin.

“Come on, dance with me! You’ll have fun, I promise.”

Link wants to object, to point out that he can’t dance. But there’s no escape from the tight crush of bodies around him. Link is happy they’re near the edge, though, and occasionally a cool gust of air blows past him. Not seeing any alternative, Link stiffly shifts his body around to the beat—maybe?—of the music. The Hylian in front of him doesn’t seem to care that Link is less boisterous than those around them. He throws his head back and yells, starting a chain of whoops and cries. The hand still on Link’s hip squeezes him and helps him move like he knows what he’s doing. Link flinches when the man’s other hand catches his chin and lifts his head up. He’s been content to just stare down at the floor, trying to avoid stepping on anyone and vice versa.

“You are just the cutest little thing,” the man hisses at him. “You’re so shy…”

Craning his head back, Link shakes his head and tries harder to pull away, to escape.

“Come here, let’s find some space away from the dance floor.”

Link shakes his head even harder, sending the little locks in front of his ears flying. But he’s powerless under the hand that grabs his wrist again. The other hand slips to the small of his back. Link drags his feet and trips a few times, but the Hylian who’s caught him doesn’t let him go or fall. No one bothers them as they force their way to the edge of the dance floor and eventually spill out. Link tosses a glance over his shoulder, wishing someone would see that he’s not feeling this. This man is handsome and all, but the vibe is all wrong. But now that someone had grabbed him, basically claimed him, all the hungry attention he’d gotten earlier has vanished. Link trips again as the man pulls him to the back of the club and cages him against a wall. The concrete on Link’s back is a little rough, and it’s cold from the falling temperature outside. Still, the Hylian curling around him is a furnace, so he sweats regardless.

“How did a pretty thing like you get in here anyway?” A thigh slips between his shaking legs and warm, rough palms fondle his belly. “What did you do, huh? Did you give the bouncer a little taste of you?”

Muscles and leather press hard along Link’s crotch, hurting him with all that pressure. His hands fly up to grip the wide shoulders caging him in. It’s almost exciting to be overpowered like this. But the thick line of an erection digging into his hip drains all the color from Link’s pink face. The man groans in his ear, nibbling the pointy end of it. Link scrambles at his shoulders, cowering against the wall. The hands on his stomach twitch and leave burning trails in their wakes as they move on to other skin. The loose fit of his crop top offers little protection as one hand slips up to his chest, pinching his nipple before gathering the skin and fat up to  **squeeze** . Link jerks hard enough to bang his head on the wall. He goes still when fingers pick at the button on his shorts, flicking it open like it’s nothing. Link gasps and flails harder, scratching pale skin with his little nails—anything to distract the other Hylian and make him stop. Rough fingertips pet the base of his cock, and his eyes flutter shut, sure that what’s about to happen he can’t stop. The last thing he sees is a shadow with eyes that burn like green fire.

-

“Do you see him anywhere?” Ganon thunders over the music, cupping a hand above his eyes to block out strobbing lights.

“No,” Sidon yells back, right in his ear. “He made it to the bar according to the bartender and some guy who yelled his order over all this noise. But after that, nothing.”

“Shit,” Ganon grumbles to himself, lowering his hand. “If he’s in there dancing, there’s no point in looking for him.”

Sidon rolls his head around for dramatics and whines, “Oh, come on. A little sweetheart like that? He’s not dancing with these animals. He’s here somewhere, probably in a corner fighting them off with a stick.”

Sidon’s remark sparks an idea in Ganon’s head. He grabs the Hylian by his long braid, ignoring Sidon’s sputter of indignation, and drags the younger man towards the outskirts of the club. He releases Sidon’s hair before his friend starts throwing punches. Ganon narrows his emerald eyes and blocks light from the strobes across the room again. His gaze sweeps over all the people near the wall, searching for their little angel. Sidon catches on and turns his back to Ganon’s, checking his six. A flash of pale skin squirming and kicking around a man leaning on the back wall in black, leather pants catches his eye. A streak of blond peeks out from the shadows, and Ganon watches from a distance as little nails scratch and claw at the man’s shoulders.

He storms through the dance floor, shoving and elbowing people out of the way. Sidon curses behind him and follows in the path he makes, hot on his heels. He probably rambles off that sure, this is the fastest way across the club, but did he have to be such a brute about it? But Ganon doesn’t hear any of that over the klaxon going off in his ears, watching the cute boy they wanted freeze under the man who has him, all struggles stopping. Sidon hangs back as Ganon slips in behind the offending Hylian like a shadow. Those baby blues are teary with panic and catch his just before they pinch shut. White teeth bared, Ganon yanks the man back by a shoulder and delivers a huge fist straight to his face. The blows that rain down on him after that are too numerous and fast to count. He can only see red.

-

Link’s eyes are still closed, on the verge of spilling tears down his cheeks, when it all...stops. The sick, hollow smack of a fist connecting with flesh makes his stomach jump. But he’s too curious to not look. Link blinks down at a man with black skin and dark red hair punching the Hylian who had fondled him. They’re on the floor with the Hylian having zero chances of fighting back, already knocked out cold. Link swallows hard and nearly jumps out of his skin when hands with thin, long fingers cup his face. Another man kneels in front of him, face beautiful and brown, oh and those golden eyes… They’re so full of concern, glancing over him and watching him cry a little. Thumbs pet his tears away, and Link drops his gaze to ogle the man’s white V-neck top that’s a size too small and a little see-through from sweat. His pants are a size too small, too, hugging him lowly on his hip, squeezing his thighs. Link didn’t know leather came in maroon, but apparently it does. Link had thought the two of them were gorgeous from the brief glance he’d gotten, but this man is utterly stunning up close. While Link’s eyes are trained down, he spots his open shorts—treasure trail of blond hair leading down to the root of his cock that’s clearly visible—and frantically sets them right again. Over the high-pitched whine in Link’s ears, he listens to a mellow, almost posh voice murmur comforting words to him.

“Don’t worry, darling, you’re safe now. No one will hurt you. Please, don’t cry.”

They both glance at the beating still going on, although it looks like it’s slowing some.

“Damn, old man,” the Hylian cradling his face chuckles. “Don’t kill him, he’s already down.”

The man swinging his fists stops at that, as if he could hear his friend over this noise. Link sniffles hard and watches him rise to his full height. These two are similar in many respects, but the broadness of this man’s shoulders and his barrel chest make him an impressive sight to behold. Gritting his teeth down at the Hylian who’s knocked out cold, he turns around on a heel and instantly steps closer. He’s shirtless except for the leather harness wrapped around his chest, only helping to show off how big he is. His pants are the same black as his harness, all of it combining to make him hard to see in the dim club. But those eyes, wow! And all that red hair… There’s a fluffy patch of chest hair between his pecs, and Link stares at it, wanting to touch. But he’s shaking too hard and still scared out of his mind to be so forward like that. The one holding him takes a large step back, leaving space for Link to flee if he wants. But he doesn’t. The bigger one—his ears are rather short...perhaps he’s a Gerudo?—takes his turn kneeling in front of Link. A huge hand lifts up, and Link can’t help but flinch. But the grip that takes his chin is so gentle, so soft that Link peeks his eyes open. The Gerudo turns Link’s head this way and that, looking for something. Marks on him perhaps, or bruises as if he’d been struck. Link reaches up to touch his wrist, pleading with his eyes not to hurt him, too.

“Hush,” he murmurs while staring into Link’s eyes. He too wipes away stray tears with even more care than his friend. “Do you want us to call the police? Did he hurt you?”

Link glances at the other redhead and watches him shrug. Link catches sight of a long braid that sways behind him whenever he moves. His hair is more vibrant than his friend’s—like apples versus dark blood.

“It’s up to you, darling. We’re on your side. No pressure.”

His gaze flicks back and forth between them. Link’s fingers still graze the wrist of the one holding his chin. When he tries to move away, to stand again, Link whips out and holds his wrist for real, keeping him close. Bushy eyebrows flick up at that, and Link bows his head with a blushing pinking his cheeks. He’s grateful to these two for finding him, seeing him when no one else would. Had they been looking for him since he saw them? Maybe. Link swallows hard and lifts his head, offering them each a smile. The Hylian perks up at his sweet expression and shuffles closer. It’s not enough to trap Link. Besides, he trusts them in some strange way. If they wanted to hurt him, they would have already. He releases the wrist of the Gerudo kneeling in front of him and waves the Hylian closer. When he kneels too, Link blushes even hotter. Two, breathtaking men focusing all their attention on him…

“Hi,” he says lamely. “M-my name is Link… Thank you.”

Two pairs of eyebrows shoot up at the soft sound of his voice. The man with a braid bites his lower lip and turns his head away, pressing a hand over his heart. He groans to the side a little, sounding truly in pain. The Gerudo still watching him shoots his friend a nasty snarl.

“Sidon, knock it off, you’re gonna freak him out.”

Wheezing like he’s out of breath, Sidon fires back, “Shut up, old man, can’t you see my heart has melted?”

Link’s mouth drops open a little at their banter, but there’s no room for him to comment when the Gerudo snarls harder and hisses, “Stop calling me old!”

A gold eye peeks open, and a smirk slips onto Sidon’s handsome face.

“Mmm, but you are. So very old…”

The Gerudo lifts a clenched fist Sidon’s way, shaking it before threatening, “I’ll show you old, you brat.”

Sidon snickers and mumbles, “I can see you, yes…”

Their bickering comes to an abrupt halt when Link’s giggle shocks both of them. He tries to hide it behind a hand, but it twinkles in their ears anyway. Link watches through half-lidded eyes as the Gerudo’s face darkens. He turns away, blushing and at a loss for words. Sidon returns to his original, kneeled position and coaxes Link’s hand down from his face. His larger friend carefully takes Link’s left hand, too, and pets the back of it with a huge thumb. Link’s shoulders shake as his laugh dwindles down. He’s never met characters quite like these two. Are they together perhaps? Maybe just good friends? The line is a bit blurred, not that Link was ever any good at picking up on things like that. Sidon sighs while squeezing his hand, though, and that draws Link out of his imagination.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Link, although I wish the circumstances had been less...unsightly.” Sidon bows his head a little before adding, “As you may have heard, my name is Sidon. And this lovely man is my—”

“Don’t you fucking say ‘old,’ I swear to Hylia—”

“My dear friend, Ganon.”

Ganon still isn’t looking at him, face probably burning hot to the touch from how hard he’s blushing. Link can still make it out on his handsome face.

“Charmed,” Ganon mumbles, mocking Sidon’s manner of speech.

Link’s shoulders hunch up by his long ears as shyness takes hold of him again.

“Hi… Again, thank you…”

Sidon covers Link’s hand with both of his and groans, “Oh, you sweet, little thing. I’m so sorry this happened to you. Please, let us call the police for you. That animal deserves more than a beating, honestly.”

Ganon huffs and finally looks at Link again. Goddess, his eyes are so wild and green. Link shivers as they watch him—hungry like the others, but also caring and gentle.

“At least let us call you a taxi if you don’t want to involve the cops,” Ganon offers. “Did you drive here? We’ll walk you to your car, if you want.”

Link squeezes their huge, warm hands and shakes his head. Sidon and Ganon hide smiles at how the locks in front of his ears whip about.

“N-no, I’m, um… I’m okay, really. I-I don’t want to leave…yet.” Link pleads for them to let it go with his eyes, with a little pout on his lips. His voice is too weak and soft for this loud place, but they seem to hear him fine. “I was, um, wondering actually if I could…” He drops his gaze to the floor and blurts out, “If I could sit with you two? If that’s okay? I-I’m sorry if I’m, ah, bothering you.”

He doesn’t catch Sidon and Ganon sharing a glance—Sidon’s face caught in a tooth-rotting smile and Ganon’s firm frown softening a little.

Sidon speaks up before Ganon can and practically purrs to their angel, “Link, we would be absolutely delighted to entertain your company.”

Lips parted as he lifts his eyes, Link blinks at Sidon before turning those baby blues on Ganon. He won’t join them if Ganon doesn’t agree.

Ganon’s eyes slip shut as he smirks. “Hn. At least you’ll be safe with us. If Sidon can keep his hands to himself.”

Link bites back a smile at that vicious comment and eyes Sidon for a retort.

Mouth hung open and eyebrows high, Sidon tears one hand away from Link’s to shove at Ganon’s huge shoulder, not moving him an inch.

“You terrible brute! I would never accost a precious, little darling like Link! How dare you!”

Squeezing Link’s hand, Ganon fires a toothy smirk Sidon’s way and drawls out mockingly, “Excuuuse me, Princess. How dare I indeed.”

Sidon looks ready to scream, but Link tugs on their hands to break up the little squabble.

“I’d like that,” Link murmurs with a smile and his ears bending down, turning shy.

Both men sigh—Sidon like he’s in love and Ganon a little more reserved, but also smitten—before they rise to their impressive heights. They loosen their grips on Link’s hands, offering him the chance to pull away. But Link holds on tighter and offers each man a smile. He tries to fight a new blush when he realizes his head is barely level with Sidon and Ganon’s chests. Sidon is actually an inch taller or so than Ganon, so his face isn’t quite even with the valley between his pecs. Link swallows hard and directs his eyes down to their feet as they gently lead him away from this terrible, dark corner of the club. The booth they’d occupied when Link had stumbled in here is still vacant, no one apparently feeling brave enough to take it. Link doesn’t worry about the Hylian beaten and bloody on the floor. Without Ganon and Sidon interfering… Link shivers while sliding into the booth, cradled on either side by Sidon and Ganon’s presence. Even between them he doesn’t feel trapped like he had under the arms of that man…

The backs of Sidon’s fingers petting his cheek startle Link out of his circling thoughts.

Cocking his head to the side, Sidon smiles at him and asks, “Would you like another drink? Whiskey sour was it?”

Link’s eyebrows pinch together in the middle as he nods slowly. “Yes… H-How did you know?”

The seat under him shifts on his right where Ganon sits up straighter, attracting Link’s attention.

“Truth be told,” Ganon explains with his arm thrown over the back of the booth, curling around Link’s little shoulders, “we’d hoped you’d come back around after we saw you the first time. When you didn’t, we got suspicious and looked for you.” He lifts an eyebrow Link’s way, almost scolding him. “There are a lot of rotten people in these clubs, Link. We were lucky anyone had seen you at all. The bartender remembered you, though. They told us what you ordered and that you disappeared into the crowd.”

Sidon scoffs at Ganon’s serious tone and gently takes Link’s left hand, holding it between both of his.

“That may be true, but clubs can be fun, too! Why didn’t you come with some friends, darling? Surely you have a pack of them who would at least keep you company here…”

Swallowing hard, Link shakes his head. “Not-not really, no…”

Sidon makes a sad noise in the back of his throat and lifts Link’s hand to kiss his knuckles.

“Oh Link, I’m sorry.” He jumps up in the booth a little, clutching Link’s hand tightly. “We’ll be your friends, Link! You’ll always be safe in places like this with us around!” He deflates somewhat after that and gives Link an almost sheepish look, red locks of hair framing his handsome face. “That is, ah, if you’ll have us. Right, Ganon?”

Link looks to Ganon, hoping he agrees. He’s never had many friends in life besides his sister. And certainly none who were older, although he isn’t exactly sure on their ages. But none of that matters as he and Sidon look towards Ganon, who’s turned his head to regard them with that penetrating gaze of his. Right hand trembling, Link offers it to Ganon, mentally begging him to take it. Ganon huffs a laugh through his nose and holds Link’s hand like it’s something delicate and special. His dark thumb—such an exact contrast to Link’s pale skin—pets over the bones in the back of Link’s hand.

“If you’ll have us,” Ganon repeats. “We’re not exactly animals,” he adds with a wink.

Sidon jumps in the booth to his left, and Link whips his head around with a smile already brightening his pretty face.

“Oh, please let me give you my phone number!” Sidon pleads, clasping Link’s hand harder again. “I couldn’t bare to never see or hear from you again after tonight.”

Happiness filling him up until he’s overflowing, Link nods and takes his hand back from Sidon. His phone sticks out of the left, front pocket in his shorts. When Link glances down to retrieve it, he’s treated to the sight of his thick thighs pressed together, puffing out a bit from the hem of his shorts. And seated like this, the slight belly he has is more noticeable. He blushes and hopes Sidon and Ganon don’t mind or find him unattractive. But when he lifts his head with his phone in hand, he finds both of them staring down at his skin. Link almost laughs at how entranced they are by the sight of him. How he’s bewitched so many men tonight, he’ll never know. It’s never this easy when he’s in public or goes to a normal bar or club. There’s only a little extra weight on him, enough to make him soft, but somehow that makes him invisible to most people. But to these two, breathtaking men, there may as well not be anyone else in the club. They only have eyes for him.

Link clears his throat and jerks his phone towards Sidon, startling the Hylian out of his staring.

“Oh, um, I’m terribly sorry, Link, I—”

“It’s okay,” Link says quickly, ducking his head with a shy smile. Ganon’s fingers twitch over his hand, still holding it. He’d been staring at Link, too. “I-I don’t, um, mind…”

They leave it at that. Sidon takes his phone and trades numbers with Link, plugging himself into Link’s contacts as “Sidon” with a red heart next to his name. Link’s eyes slip shut as he smiles at his phone, shoulders shaking a bit with a giggle. He twists in the booth enough to glance at Ganon, offering his phone to the Gerudo. Ganon perks up at that, apparently thinking Link wouldn’t offer the same consideration to him. Link doesn’t even release his hand to trade his phone over so that they don’t have to stop holding hands. While Sidon celebrates with little jumps in the booth, Link slips just a few inches closer to Ganon. His thigh is warm under all that leather, and Link shivers as his naked skin absorbs that heat.

“You, um, you don’t have to,” Link tells him. “I just thought—”

Ganon’s hum cuts him off, and his right hand crosses his body to carefully take Link’s phone. Ganon simply enters himself under his name, no flourish or emoticon after. Link squeezes his hand as thanks before pocketing his phone.

Sidon sighs next to him and pats the covered part of his thigh while saying, “Now that that’s done, drinks! Ganon, my dear, it was your turn before our little excursion.”

Emerald eyes glaring at Sidon, Ganon untangles his hand from Link’s with great reluctance. Link mourns the warmth and strength that had held him immediately.

“I’m just gonna grab two of everything to save us time. Don’t,” he points a finger at Sidon, “do anything stupid.”

Hand over his heart like he’s wounded at the mere thought, Sidon gasps, “Why, I never!”

Ganon frowns at Sidon before his gaze flicks briefly to Link. There’s so much softness there despite Ganon’s stony frown. He turns from their booth and walks around the dance floor this time, instead of charging through it like a bull. Link watches him go, appreciating his ass in those leather pants only a little on purpose. Ganon’s hair is longer than he thought, probably reaching his shoulder blades if he let it down. He’s handsome with most of it caught up in a hair tie, folded into a bun at the nape of his neck. And those shoulders shifting under his skin, all power and control… Link shivers, watching Ganon until the last second. Sidon’s warm thigh sliding next to his and a thick arm curling over the back of the booth reel in Link’s attention. Link pinks up again at how close Sidon is, but he isn’t nervous or frightened of his fellow Hylian. Link turns to face him more, tilting his head back to make proper eye contact. Link jumps a little under Sidon’s hand that pets his bangs out of his eyes.

“May I ask you something, Link? Nothing inappropriate, I promise.”

Link hums and nods, urging him to continue.

“Please don’t take this as an insult but… Why are you in a leather bar dressed like this?”

Sidon asks him with such genuine curiosity that Link doesn’t even flinch at the question. He does bow his head a little, embarrassed by the truth. But Sidon hadn’t tried to insinuate that he’s not welcome here or that he can’t be here. Swallowing hard, Link lifts his head to reply.

Voice weak, Link admits, “Um, I find men who like these places a-attractive…” His fingers tangle in his lap, only able to stop himself from covering his face through sheer will. “I can’t dance, and I know I’m nothing...nothing special, but…”

Long fingers curl under his chin and lift his head. Sidon’s expression is stern, like he’s upset at something, but not Link. Link isn’t sure how he knows that; but Sidon’s twisted frown isn’t over him.

“Who said that to you? That you’re nothing special?”

Link blinks at Sidon with his lips parted before scrambling to answer—or maybe correct himself.

“No one! At least, no one to-to my face. It’s, um, it’s implied, really…”

Sidon sighs and shakes his head. His honey eyes open to take in Link’s drooping ears, how his shoulders slouch. The little dear actually believes that.

“I don’t think that about you,” Sidon confesses, close enough to Link to where he doesn’t have to raise his voice. “I’ve only just met you, and I know you’re something special.” Sidon smirks and jerks his head towards the bar. “And trust me, Ganon thinks so, too. It’s not everyday he nearly beats someone to death in a club. Normally, one punch is all it takes and he’s done. I meant it when I said ‘don’t kill him.’”

Link would bow his head to escape Sidon’s confident gaze if not for slim fingers still holding his chin. Sidon’s thumb twitches on the center of his chin, flicking up to just barely pet at Link’s full, lower lip. Link tries to stay still under Sidon’s gentle caress, but it’s difficult when he wants to deny and excuse Sidon’s thought that he’s special. It’s instinct for him to subvert compliments like that. But he’s caught in Sidon’s little smile and how his eyes shine in the flashing lights of the club. It’s a little cooler here closer to the door and away from the dancing bodies. There’s even more people in here than when Link had been pulled into the fray. Sidon sits up straighter in the boot, leaning closer to Link.

“Forgive me if this is too forward, darling, but… May I kiss you?”

Link’s mouth drops open despite Sidon’s gentle grip on his chin. Link’s action sends the soft pad of Sidon’s thumb over the bow of his upper lip. Sidon giggles quietly at his reaction and turns his hand to cup Link’s jaw instead. Link snaps his mouth shut and blushes hotly under Sidon’s hand and gaze. He’s a mess inside, all jumbled up and fuzzy. Why would Sidon want to kiss him? If anything, it should be the other way around! Beautiful people like Sidon don’t ask for kisses,  **they’re** asked. Link shivers and reaches up to hold Sidon’s wrist, desperate for contact that will keep him grounded. As far as he’s concerned, this must be a dream.

“M-me? But… But why?”

Sidon’s smile softens as he tilts his head. “There are lots of reasons, I suppose. You’re very adorable, Link. Wonderful.” His hand shifts to cup Link’s cheek, and his thumb drifts over pale freckles under Link’s eye. “You’re not the only one with a type. I find you absolutely perfect.”

Link’s blue eyes widen at that, and Sidon takes it for panic instead of the wonder that blows through Link’s heart.

“You don’t have to say yes, Link. I’d never do anything to you that you wouldn’t—”

“Yes,” Link wheezes out. Sidon’s eyebrows flick up with his lips still parted, mid-sentence. Link tears his eyes away and mumbles, “Yes… Please…”

The seat of the booth squeaks as Sidon’s weight shifts closer. His hand tilts Link’s head up and to the side, avoiding banging their noses together. A little, vulnerable noise slips from between Link’s lips at the last second. His fingers twist up on his bare thigh, wishing he had jeans or a t-shirt to fidget with. But his clothes are sparse for a reason. He’s on display for the men here. And he’s about to kiss one of the most beautiful ones he’s ever met. Sidon hums just as their lips brush, and the vibrations tickle Link. His natural reaction is to lift his hands and hold on to Sidon’s shoulders or his chest. But he doesn’t know what’s allowed, here. Plus his stomach is still a little knotted up from the man who had fondled him. But Sidon only gives him a simple kiss, long enough for them to feel each other, but nothing deep. They part and share breathing space for a moment—Sidon’s molten eyes half-lidded as Link stares at him, his own eyes alert and wide. Sidon leans out of Link’s personal space, pets his freckles one more time, and then drops his hand.

Smiling softly, Sidon shakes himself and says, “I hope Ganon wouldn’t consider this as me ‘doing something stupid.’”

“I would and you did,” Ganon bites out, arms full of drinks.

Sidon crosses his arms over his chest while Link jumps up, offering his empty hands to take glasses and bottles from Ganon. With Link helping, Ganon’s arms are free in no time. They cross over his barrel chest while he glares at Sidon. There’s no playfulness in this. He’s actually angry. Still at the edge of the booth from helping, courage takes hold of Link, and he lifts a hand to pet at Ganon’s bulging upper arm. Some anger seeps out of his fiery eyes, and he turns a gentler gaze on Link. Arms unfolding, Ganon takes Link’s hand that’s touching him and skips his thumb over the bones in Link’s palm. Touching Link like this helps draw the remaining fury out of him. Link smiles and hops into the middle of the booth again, pulling Ganon with him. Ganon trades which hand of his holds Link’s and sits heavily, glaring over Link’s pretty, little head at Sidon.

“Don’t look at me like that, old friend,” Sidon says while snatching up his drink, sipping a perfectly balanced lemondrop martini and licking sugar off the rim. “I asked, and Link said yes. He wanted to kiss me.”

Sensing the tension between them over this, Link does what he thinks is best in this situation. He turns to Ganon and curls a finger towards himself. There’s still some frustration left over in Ganon’s emerald eyes, and that’s what distracts him as he bends closer to Link. Link’s fingertips graze the red facial hair trimmed straight and even along Ganon’s jaw as he guides the Gerudo to his mouth for a kiss. Ganon jumps against him, and Sidon almost spills his drink while laughing behind them. Ganon’s hands hover above Link’s pale, bare shoulders. Of course he wants to hold the little angel and pull Link tightly to his chest. But that would be a thing Sidon would do. And he won’t stoop that low. Instead, Ganon curls a finger under Link’s chin and urges him back, breaking the kiss. The other hand falls to a soft, plump thigh, which Ganon resists squeezing and fondling. He won’t welcome himself to Link’s body like that, even though he wants to.

Clearing his throat, Ganon levels another glare at Sidon before saying evenly, “Thank you, Link. I was more concerned about him being the bossy brat that he is than you picking favorites.”

Link shakes his head and covers Ganon’s hand on his thigh. He throws a glance back and forth between them, wondering how Ganon had gotten an idea like that.

“No, no! I’m… I’m not picking favorites. Honest!” He turns shy and watches them from under some bangs that fall in his eyes. “I like both of you… I-I want to know both of you…”

Link reaches over for Sidon’s hand, and the redhead does him one better. Sidon pets his cheek with the backs of his fingers, ducking close enough to nuzzle Link’s hair. Meanwhile, Ganon’s hand is still warm on his thigh, fingers twitching over the delicate skin on the inner part. Link isn’t used to so much attention, so much tactile interaction. It’s a lot to take in, but if Sidon and Ganon are willing to give it then he’ll give and receive in kind. Ganon’s breath ruffles the hair on the back of Link’s head, and Link turns away from Sidon’s nuzzling to glance at him. Ganon leans forward to kiss Link’s cheek before brushing his lips up to Link’s ear. Link jumps between them at the graze of lips over the sensitive shell of his ear. This is much nicer than when that other Hylian had nipped his ear.

Link covers the back of Sidon’s hand that cups his cheek while doing the same to Ganon’s on his thigh. He turns his head to glance at both of them before saying, “Please, um, text me as much as you want… If, If you do want to see me again.”

“Oh, yes,” Sidon purrs into his hair. “I certainly will.”

Ganon snorts to his right. “You don’t know what hell you’ve brought upon yourself. He never shuts up.”

Sidon sticks his tongue out at Ganon over the top of Link’s head, spitting back, “At least I keep up with people, old man. You can’t be bothered to reply to a simple question.”

Link sighs between them and hops up to peck a kiss first on Ganon and then Sidon. It distracts them from another barbed argument. Link wonders how in the realms they’re friends when they’re at each other’s throats like this. But Sidon and Ganon both hum at him, pleased with his little tactic. Link flattens his back to the booth and eyes the drink Ganon and brought him. Two, actually. Huffing, Link sits forward long enough to grab one glass and sip from it. He leaves his right hand over Ganon’s, will leave it until the Gerudo takes it back. Sidon is content with draping his arm along the back of the booth, practically hugging Link to his side. They’re warm around him, and that warmth balances with the slight chill blowing in from the door to the club. Link’s clothes reveal his body for others to see, not to keep him warm. He’s happy tucked between two gorgeous men, and is content with taking turns leaning on them and kissing them throughout the night.


	2. A Night of Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, so the last bit of plot is in this chapter. The rest of the story is just gratuitous sex lol. Sidon, you fuck up. No idea when chapter three will be around, because I won't post it until the story is finished.
> 
> But posting of the sequel to You're Beautiful starts Saturday, June 3rd. Please support that story if you like my content. You can support me by leaving comments, kudos, bookmarking the fic, and reblogging the posts on tumblr. I'm not expecting turn out for that story to be good, mostly because of the content (abusive relationship and drama lol). But anyway, enjoy the porn~
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

Ganon had been right about Sidon. He does, in fact, almost never stop texting Link. And Sidon is a fan of sending him selfies on top of a message every morning when he wakes up and an exchange of goodnights when Link goes to bed. And the hundred or so exchanges between those texts. He suspects Sidon is some kind of super Hylian who never sleeps. No matter what time of the night he sends a message—and he’d experimented—Sidon replies either instantly or within a minute. But Link enjoys the give and take with Sidon. He’s not the one starting every conversation, having to reach out to the other person to keep the friendship going. It’s part of the reason why he doesn’t have what most people would call “friends.” Link has a plethora of acquaintances with whom he could carry on a shallow conversation. But friends? People like Sidon and Ganon who actually care about him? Link can list maybe one other person besides his sister, and that’s his sister’s girlfriend. So does it really count?

What Link wishes is for Ganon to be as open and responsive as Sidon. But Ganon hadn’t been the only one correct in their accusations that first night they met. Ganon indeed does not make a habit of replying to anything Link sends him. Link suspects the few replies he’s gotten were made out of guilt—either Ganon’s own or Sidon needling him about it. Link finds out after that fateful Friday night that Sidon and Ganon live together. He can’t fathom that. They’re not involved with each other—although according to Sidon they will participate in threesomes together—and they constantly fight. Link had seen it and stopped it first hand, but Sidon also tells him about his daily battles with Ganon. Sidon shares so much with Link and he feels like he’s known them forever. Sidon calls Ganon “old man” because he’ll be 40 this year. Ganon calls Sidon a brat because he comes from a wealthy family and has never had to work a day in his life. He only lives away from home, because he doesn’t want his family restricting his lifestyle. Sidon has an older sister, and he’s sent Link pictures of her. She’s pretty, the same kind of stunning that Sidon is. Ganon has many siblings, but he’s not in contact with his family. Sidon tells him it’s all complicated and to not ask Ganon about it for his own sake.

Link often falls asleep at night to the constant flood of texts Sidon sends him, sometimes not even able to tell his fellow Hylian goodnight. But they just pick up the conversation like Link hasn’t been sleeping for eight, sometimes nine hours. The only thing Link is shy and withholding about are pictures of himself. Sidon has to coax Link to send selfies back. Link complains and huffs about it, saying he doesn’t like pictures of himself. But Sidon begs and pleads, sending him pitiful images of his pretty mouth pouting, his eyes big and watery. It doesn’t escape Link’s notice that Sidon is shirtless in nearly every photo he sends. Link clutches his phone and wonders with an overheated brain if Sidon is actually naked in them, but the photos just don't show it. Throat tight with boldness, Link yanks his shirt over his head and takes a shot that includes his freckled shoulders and the pale base of his throat. His phone doesn’t stop buzzing from Sidon’s messages for nearly five minutes. Link considers turning the poor thing off—it’s burning hot to the touch—but his screen lights up with an incoming phone call.

From Ganon.

Link almost drops his phone in his haste to answer. It must be a mistake or maybe a pocket dial.

“Um… Hello?”

Ganon sighs on the line, like his head is in his hands, and mutters, “Sidon is being especially annoying right now.”

Link perks up on his bed, still shirtless and blushing. “Oh? What… What did he do?”

Chuckling, Ganon says, “Well, about five minutes ago he screamed louder than I’ve ever heard. And I’ve lived with him for a long time. And he’s carried on screaming and yelling in his room ever since. So…” The line goes quiet for a moment, and Ganon finishes with a smirk in his voice, “I assume it was something you did.”

Bowing his head even though Ganon can’t see, Link confesses, “Yes. I-I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey, don’t be upset. It’s not that bad, really. He’s been a bigger pain in my ass about other things. Pun not intended.”

That gets a little giggle out of Link, and Ganon hums at the sound of it.

“He’s a pretty easy guy to please, so what did you do to make him scream? Can you hear him in the background? He’s still going.”

Link flops down on his side, and a little noise slips out as he gets comfortable. Ganon chuckles at him, low and rich, and Link imagines the soft smile he’d tried to hide that first night.

“Well… I, I sent him a picture of myself.”

“Oh, really?” There’s enough suggestion in Ganon’s voice to make Link blush up to his ears.

“Not-not like that! Not that way!”

Ganon cackles on his end, pulling the phone away to not blow out Link’s ear. Link whines and buries his face in a pillow. How could this happen to him? At least Ganon’s laughter makes him warm inside.

When he collects himself, Ganon sucks in a deep breath and wheezes, “That’s the hardest I’ve laughed in a long time. Wow, I’m tired now.”

“Don’t,” Link whines. “It’s not funny. I h-hate pictures of myself…”

“Aww. Why? Have you looked at yourself recently? You’re adorable, Link.”

Link’s shoulders hunch up around his ears as he lies on his back, staring at the ceiling of his room.

“I don’t… I don’t look good in them. My face is t-too red, or my skin is, um, oily…”

Ganon scoffs at that, probably rolling his eyes while doing it. “You’re very cute, Link. I won’t shit on Sidon and say that he’d lie to you, but he thinks so, too. And we have no reason to lie to you, right?”

Holding himself, Link shrugs. “I… I guess not, no.”

Ganon sighs on his end, breath filling the line with static.

“You know, while I have you on the phone… Sorry that I don’t text much. I find it annoying unless I need something from people. Calling is easier.”

“That’s okay,” Link mumbles. “I like talking to you.”

“Hmm, that’s good. Hey, Sidon was bothering me the other day about inviting you over. We could feed you, take you out, maybe spend the night here… What would it take to convince you?”

Link giggles into the line and says softly, “I’d love to. I don’t, um… I don’t drive, though.”

“Oh, I know. And it’s not a problem. One of us can come get you. Probably me, because Sidon will be distracted by all of you.”

Ganon laughs at his own joke, and Link muffles another giggle. Ganon’s humor is so dry compared to Sidon’s. But it’s nice. And Ganon doesn’t have to try to be funny. Usually, he just bounces things off Sidon while they banter. Link only has to step in when the banter feels like it’s going awry, trying to twist into a proper argument. A few, softly spoken words breaks it up. If Link wants instant results, kisses always do the trick. It’s like a reset button on them. It fascinates Link. Plus, kissing two beautiful men… It’s everything Link ever wanted. There are no complicated labels between them. The three of them are friends. And sometimes he kisses them. And sometimes he thinks about doing other things with one or both of them… Link shivers on the bed and yanks his t-shirt over his chest. It’s chilly in his room, and his nipples are sensitive. Ganon had mentioned a day while Link’s mind had wandered, and he has to ask Ganon to repeat himself.

“I’m, ah, sorry, Ganon, would you… repeat that?”

“I said how about Thursday? The three of us can hang out, you can spend the night, and then we’ll go out like we usually do on Friday. Will that work for you?”

“Y-yes, yes.” Link twirls a lock of hair around his finger while squeezing his phone, too excited to control himself. “That’s perfect.”

There’s a smile in Ganon’s voice when he says, “Great. I’ll pick you up around four on Thursday. Oh, and don’t worry about packing clothes for going out Friday night. We have a surprise for you.”

“What?” Link hangs onto his phone with both hands, kicking his feet on his bed in anticipation. “Gan.. Ganon, what does that mean? A surprise?”

The smile in his voice turns a little mischievous, and he teases Link with, “You’ll see. You’ll love it. See you Thursday!”

Ganon hangs up before Link can say anything more. Link stares at his phone for a while, teetering between excitement and anxiety. What exactly does this “surprise” entail? It must be good things, if Ganon is letting it happen. Sidon is pretty silly and impish and is fully capable of doing something embarrassing to Link. But Ganon… He has exactly zero tolerance for such things. So whatever they’ve planned for him, it must be something he’ll like. Link holds his shirt tightly to his chest before an idea takes hold in his mind. He’d only sent Sidon that picture of himself… Wouldn’t it be fair to send it to Ganon, too, to see what the fuss is all about? Link holds his phone up, considering it. It would be fair… But maybe he should take a different one, just for Ganon. Sidon will be the one to end up with pictures of him. Mostly because Sidon will ask for them, and Link finds it difficult to deny the Hylian anything. Link swallows hard and pulls his shirt that’s covering him away. No, he should definitely send Ganon something special.

Link blushes all the way up to his ears again while holding his phone high above him. He has just the right arm length to capture his face and chest in the shot. His little, pink nipples are at the bottom of the frame, hard from the chill in his room. Link forces himself to stop looking at them on the screen and practices the pose he wants to take. The first few are garbage—his hands were shaking too much. The next few don’t release the shutter when he actually presses the screen, so he captures a blur as he flips the phone around. He could take this through the front facing camera, but the quality isn’t as good. Plus the rear camera has a longer focal length, making his round face seem thinner. Link shoots and reshoots, having to pinch his nipples at one point because they grow used to the cold. He wants them hard for the picture, even if Ganon deletes the picture after opening it. Ganon deserves his attention just as much as Sidon does.

Finally, he finds the perfect shot where his cheeks are pink, his ears are down, and he’s in focus. It had taken longer than he’d liked, reminding him of why he hates this so much. But he bottles that anger for a different time and checks the photo once more, just to make sure it’s perfect. But his heart had been racing that whole time while thinking about their “surprise,” and he could use a nap. Plus holding his arm above his head for so long, taking photo after photo, has made that arm sore. Sucking in a deep breath, Link sends the image to Ganon with the caption “see you Thursday.” Already in his lazy shorts, Link tugs his shirt back on and rolls onto his side, ready to fall asleep. But his phone buzzes under the pillow next to him, and he slips it out. He jumps on the bed, shoving himself up when he sees who had texted him.

Ganon.

Beautiful.

Link sputters and rolls onto his stomach. He buries his little squeal in a pillow while shoving his phone back under the other. Sidon has taken to calling him cute, adorable, and other things. And of course, besides their meet ups Friday night at the club—the same club where they’d met—Link doesn’t actually speak much to Ganon. So for the Gerudo to look at a photo of him and call him beautiful… Link yanks the pillow out from under his head and smashes it on top, smothering his face into the bed. His feet kick a little bit while he tosses the word around in his head, spoken in his mind in Ganon’s voice. It rumbles in his big ears as if Ganon where above him, bracing his weight on his huge arms and caging Link in. He isn’t afraid if it’s Sidon or Ganon. They would never hurt him.

Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful.

-

Ganon rolls the passenger window down as Link runs up with an old messenger bag stuffed full of his things, bouncing on his hip. Ganon and Sidon are not without nice things, much in the same way as Link and Zelda, but Link still appreciates Ganon’s smart choice in car. It’s not anything flash, works just fine and gets good gas mileage according to Ganon. And it’s not a car that will get him into trouble. On the way back, he lectures at length on Sidon’s choice of car, since his parents will just buy it for him and let him loose. Link hides a smile behind his hand as Ganon complains about Sidon’s fast, showy, ridiculous cars that he goes through like candy. It’s only September, fall and summer fighting everyday, but Sidon has changed cars about three times, is looking for a new one. Ganon rubs a face over his hand while parking in the garage to their loft downtown, almost within walking distance of their Friday night club.

“I do not understand him sometimes.” Ganon offers a hand to Link to help him out, which Link takes just to touch him. He points down the row as a red convertible that’s almost on the ground it sits so low. “See that stupid, ridiculous convertible? That’s his. And he hates it! Why? ‘Not fast enough,’ according to him. Unbelievable. It’s a car!”

Link’s giggle echoes in the garage when Ganon makes fun of Sidon’s posh voice. Ganon takes Link’s overnight bag and offers him a giant hand to hold. Ganon’s generous affection touches Link’s little heart, and he holds Ganon’s hand with everything in him. After Link had sent him that selfie two days ago, Ganon hasn’t mentioned it past his text response. They don’t text more or talk on the phone more, but Link bets that might change, now. There’s a little blush on Ganon’s black cheeks, and Link has an eye for it, now. Ganon is so cute when he’s shy and nervous like this. Such a huge, intimidating man unmade by Link’s little hand in his. Link’s shoulders shake as they enter the elevator. Ganon swipes a card to go up to the correct floor. It doesn’t take long—a speedy elevator, what a concept—but it’s enough time for Ganon to tip Link’s head up and press a sweet, lingering kiss to his mouth. A single, tiny whine squeaks in Link’s throat, but Ganon keeps the kiss simple.  

“Thank you for staying the night,” Ganon murmurs lowly, adding a kiss to Link’s forehead before standing up straight. “Sidon is gonna hog you while we’re out, fair warning. So if you feel like you’re not spending time with me or ignoring me, don’t. I’m just happy you’re here.”

They stop in front of the door to Sidon and Ganon’s loft, and Link throws his arms around Ganon’s body to hug him tightly. A huge hand tucks some hair behind Link’s ear before it cups Link’s shoulder and squeezes him back. They untangle as Ganon unlocks the door and sweeps a hand in front of him, gesturing for Link to go first. This is actually the first time Link has seen their loft. It’s one of those expensive, new ones downtown. Not out of Link’s price range if he wanted to move out—his parents always tell him and Zelda to never worry about that—but not his first choice. It works for them, though, and Link finds pieces of both their personalities in the place.

Most of the kitchen and living room are orderly and neat, free of useless clutter or knickknacks. That screams Ganon. But the concrete walls are painted, leaving only the exposed brick walls bare. And the light fixtures in here… They’re so colorful and odd, most of them looking like glass cephalopods. Clearly Sidon’s touch. Ganon catches him biting back a smile at a blue fixture hanging in the kitchen that’s probably supposed to be an abstract squid. It just looks like a mess of blue, glass pipes with a light in the center. Ganon shakes his head and slips Link’s bag off his shoulder, gesturing for Link to follow him. He leads Link down a hallway—shoes left by the door, Ganon had warned this is a no-shoes house—past a few closed doors and into a guest room. Ganon leaves Link’s bag on the bed beside him as he sits, facing Link who lingers in the doorway.

“Obviously,” Ganon begins, “you can sleep wherever you want. But don’t be surprised if you end up in Sidon’s room tonight.” Ganon pushes some loose hair off his forehead and leans back on his arms, bracing them against the mattress. “He’s been bouncing off the walls about our little...date? If you’d call it that. I call it taking a cute boy out, but whatever.” Ganon shrugs. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want. Don’t let him push you around, okay?”

Link’s shoulders hunch up by his ears in embarrassment as he shuffles into the room, hands clasped in front of him. He takes the spot immediately next to Ganon and leans on him. Ganon makes it out to seem that he’s a third wheel on their hang out night… And that’s not fair. Link likes them equally, never favors one or the other, or at least tries not to. Link’s hand trembles a bit as he lifts it to rest on Ganon’s chest, turning at the hip to nuzzle into his shoulder. Seeing them once a week isn’t enough. He misses them fawning over him, touching him, kissing him. He also misses their angry bickering and how Sidon feigns insult half the time, how Ganon’s upper lip curls when he snarls. Link sighs against Ganon’s chest and lifts his head to say something, already falling into Ganon’s vibrant eyes, when Sidon strolls past the door, naked and dripping wet.

They stare at the brief glimpse of all that brown, perfect skin on display. Sidon doesn’t see them at first or doesn’t realize they’re there, but he pokes his head into the room after a second, dark blush on his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me our little angel was here?” Sidon’s lips twist in Ganon’s direction before the expression smoothes out as he regards Link. “Give me a few minutes, darling, and we can leave. Hope you’re ready to have fun!”

Ganon snorts and rolls his eyes next to Link before lowering himself to the bed, fingers laced behind his head to support himself.

“Don’t believe that lie,” he chuckles. “We’ll be here for another hour while His Highness does his hair and makeup.”

Laughing quietly through his nose, Link curls up next to Ganon and leaves a hand on his chest again. Ganon grunts before shifting as well, rolling onto his side to face Link. Link smiles and hums, happiness making his stomach jump. It’s a little cool in this concrete room with the huge window showcasing the downtown skyline. Link’s jeans keep his legs warm, but his t-shirt doesn’t offer much protection. Link scoots closer to press his face into Ganon’s chest, and he gives a little whine of pleasure when Ganon throws an arm around him, tugging him even closer. Ganon is all hot flesh and firm muscle under his shirt and Link’s hands. But the Gerudo holds him so gently, understanding his own strength and how much to use around Link. It’s different from Sidon who will just pick him up by the hips and hold him high or spin him around. Sidon confesses that he likes picking up Link because he weighs nothing compared to his strength, despite the softness on his chest, belly, and thighs. But Link loves how both men treatment him with their power, so he never tries to stop Sidon from picking him up. Ganon hums into his hair, pulling Link out of his pink-tinged thoughts. They spoil him with so much touch.

“Glad I bought tickets for this movie much later than Sidon suggested.” He shuffles on the bed and lifts his hand to hold the back of Link’s head, under his high ponytail. “You have a add about an hour to any time he tells you. Because he’s either late or just forgets. Idiot.”

Nuzzling the warmth in front of him, Link shrugs and says, “That’s o-okay. I’m, um, I’m in no hurry…”

Ganon kisses the top of his head and grumbles, “Yea, but you must be hungry. We have dinner to go to, first. You like sushi, right? Sidon would not let it go that we have to take you to this place down the street. I shut my bedroom door in his face, and he just stood in the hallway, running his mouth about it.”

Cuddling harder into Ganon’s chest, Link hides a smile as he mumbles, “Sushi is good.”

Ganon lets it go after that. But Link knows this restaurant hadn’t been his choice. Link wonders where Ganon would take him if Sidon weren’t so bossy or if it were just the two of them. But it’s dangerous to think about them separately. Link remembers their first night together, how he’d had to defend himself that he doesn’t pick favorites. And he doesn’t! He likes Sidon and Ganon equally for different reasons. Sidon is of course charming and dashing, a romantic through and through. But Link appreciates Ganon’s quiet thoughtfulness and his knife-like humor. Not to mention they’re both the hottest things on legs Link has ever seen. And they like him! Little, soft him. It still boggles Link’s mind. Sidon’s hands don’t shy away from his belly, and Ganon likes to leave a hand on his thigh, fingers denting his skin. He’s never been touched so much by men who clearly outclass him… And they absolutely hate when he talks badly about himself. Sidon is louder about it, of course. But Ganon holds his hand tighter when Link insults himself, and his kisses are firmer, too. Somehow… Somehow Ganon’s soft reassurances are more truthful, or at least easier for Link to accept, than Sidon’s dramatic carrying on about it. But he knows Sidon means what he says. It’s just natural for Link to laugh it off with Sidon.

Feet stomp in the hallway as Sidon runs past. Link peeks an eye open as he returns to his room, this time wearing clothes. Sidon throws a smile into the room, but his head whips back around the corner when he takes in Ganon cuddling Link. They’re not even properly on the bed—lying parallel to the headboard with Ganon’s long legs hanging off the edge of the mattress. And Sidon frowns at how tightly they’re huddled together. He’s a jealous man. And although he’d agreed to share Link after their first night, he can’t help the possessive rage that turns his stomach. Standing in the doorway to the guest room, arms folded over his chest, Sidon clears his throat for an obnoxious amount of time until Ganon peels one, green eye open. Link blinks at him, picking his head up to see Sidon over the curl of his body.

“Don’t get too comfortable with Link, old friend. He’s too delicate for a brute like you.”

“Fuck off,” Ganon mumbles into Link’s hair, hugging him closer. “And maybe get ready so we can eat sometime this century. We’re waiting on you, brat.”

When Sidon just grits his teeth in the doorway, Ganon takes matters into his own hands.

“I guess Link and I can just go alone. Just the two of us…” Ganon rolls onto his back, dragging Link on top of him. “Should we, Link? I’m game if you are.”

He doesn’t let Link respond. Instead, Ganon slips his fingers under Link’s shirt to tickle his sides. Link yelps on top of him and squirms to get away, spreading his legs around Ganon’s waist, knees sinking into the bed. He gasps and bats at Ganon’s hands, but he’s powerless under the huge grin on Ganon’s face and the booming laugh he lets out. Behind him, Sidon digs his nails into his biceps and watches Link’s ass jump and wiggle while he dives away from Ganon’s hands. That pert bottom waving in his face, nearly grinding down on Ganon’s crotch, is too much for Sidon. He growls, sound growing louder as he stomps down the hallway. His bedroom door slams and makes Ganon and Link jump, ending the little tickle fight. Link breathes hard on top of Ganon and sits up, fingers curling in the material of his t-shirt. Ganon eyes him while still flat on his back, sight picking up on the little points of Link’s nipples through his shirt. It might be a little chilly in their loft for a reason, although Ganon will never admit how or who did the deed.

Unable to resist temptation, especially while Link still pants a little and isn’t looking at him, Ganon lifts a hand and pinches a nipple. It’s not enough to hurt, but a soft yelp rips out of Link’s throat as he jumps on Ganon’s lap. That sends his weight to fall and grind down on Ganon’s dick, and he has to bite back a groan. Ah, the folly of men. Ganon holds Link steady with a hand on his squishy hip, preventing him from wiggling around. He’d love to let Link bob and jerk his body as much as he wants, but Sidon will probably be ready soon after that display. They don’t have time for that. Ganon had dropped his offending hand after the little pinch, and Link’s arms whip up to cross over his chest, protecting his little tits from more torture. Of course Ganon and Sidon had seen them, looking from above Link and through the neck hole of his crop top. It’s just a little bit of fat, just enough to give someone something to squeeze. It’s probably exactly what that asshole Ganon had beaten black and blue had thought, too. He still sees red over that, but Link’s pout wipes the memory from his mind. For now.

“Cold?” Ganon asks with a smirk, bushy eyebrow lifting on his forehead.

Link whines and turns his head away, faking upset at being teased. Ganon coos at his little pout and sits up, still holding Link by a hip. His fingers dig into Link’s skin, but not hard enough to hurt him. Link perks up while having to glance up at Ganon now, properly straddling his lap. Ganon hums down at him and pulls him close, urging Link to lean on his chest. There’s plenty of warmth there, and Link even throws his arms around Ganon’s chest to pull them flush together. Ganon drops his free hand to Link’s thigh, petting him through his jeans. He much prefers Link in shorts so that all that pale, untouched skin is bare for him to look at and touch. But shorts in this cool weather are impractical, and Ganon would rather Link be comfortable. He privately hopes that Link sleeps in shorts at least. Or maybe the little cutie sleeps naked, who knows. Ganon entertains that thought while holding Link and squeezing his thick thigh every so often. Link shudders against him, and Ganon hides a smile in his soft hair.

Sidon appears once again, finally put together. He aims a glowing smile Link’s way and throws his arms open, wanting Link to come to him. Ganon of course lets Link climb out of his lap without protest, although his hand lingers on Link until the last second. Link hums and laughs a little as Sidon takes him in his arms and lifts Link off his feet. Sidon always did enjoy showing off his strength like this, and Ganon sees it for what it is. He rolls his eyes on the bed and shoves himself up, fixing the wrinkles in his clothes from where Link had cuddled into him. Sidon hugs Link to him tightly, swaying on his feet to rock Link back and forth. Link wiggles in his hold, giggling quietly and wanting to stand on his own again. With no one watching him, Ganon smiles at Link and sandwiches the little Hylian between himself and Sidon while standing close to his back. Link jumps and turns around, leaving a hand on both their chests. This is a nice look, Link caught between them. Ganon and Sidon share a look before Sidon ends the moment, stepping backwards into the hallway to free Link.

Sidon, standing in a long sleeved shirt with the first two buttons undone, sweeps his hand down the hall and purrs, “Shall we, my sweet Link?”

Link glances at Sidon’s tight-fitting jeans and maroon, silk shirt before throwing a glance Ganon’s way. At least Ganon is in a black t-shirt and looser jeans like Link. His shirt is too small, or maybe he’s too big for it, because Link picks out every muscle of his chest and abs through the material. Sidon clears his throat, and Link startles out of his staring and whips back around, nodding. With Ganon, he doesn’t feel under dressed. Sidon likes extravagance and dressing up. He shouldn’t judge himself based on how Sidon puts himself together. Sidon is warm and friendly behind him, taking Link by the hips as they walk. Sidon’s long fingers almost tickle as he sinks them into Link’s soft skin. He does squirm when Sidon bends down to tickle his ear with a kiss.

“Mmm, you look lovely, Link. Absolutely ravishing.”

Sidon yelps behind him after that, and his hands fly away from fondling Link. Link turns around quickly enough to catch Ganon releasing the long length of Sidon’s braid from his hand. He’d given is a thoughtful, hard yank.

“Please excuse my dog, Link, he doesn’t have any manners. Gotta get a shorter leash for him.”

Sidon twists around to jab a finger into Ganon’s solid chest and hiss, “Look who’s talking, you absolute swine! How dare you—”

Link squeezes himself between the redheads and pushes them apart with a hand on each chest. That cuts off the argument before it gets rolling. They haven’t even left the apartment yet, and already they’re at each other’s throats! How will the three of them get through dinner and a movie—not to mention whatever they get up to afterwards—if they fight right now? Link tosses pleading looks at both, drawing them in with his pouty lips and baby blues. Sidon and Ganon sigh as one and offer Link sweet kisses to his cheeks, knowing he doesn’t like them yelling and fighting for real.

“I’m sorry,” Ganon bites out, probably not meaning it.

Sidon turns his head away, nose up, and says with even less sincerity, “I accept.”

Link smiles at both and pushes on Sidon’s chest a little to urge him towards the door. Sidon goes with another kiss to Link’s cheek. Link throws Ganon a happy smile and tilts his head up, offering to even the score. Instead, Ganon leans down and pecks a sneaky kiss on his lips. With a hand in the small of Link’s back, Ganon nudges him forward to put his shoes on. Link sits on the floor rather than bend down, knowing he’d be putting on a show otherwise. Ganon and Sidon might enjoy it, but Link is sure he’s in for more embarrassing moments that will make him blush as the night goes on. Sidon offers him a hand to help him up, and Link rises without even using his own strength. Once he has Link back at his full—if short—height, Sidon chuckles warmly and holds Link by the hips again, bending down to kiss his forehead.

“We’re going to have so much fun tonight, Link. Thank you for coming over.” Sidon twirls a lock of hair that rests in front of Link’s long ears, just wanting to touch him. “You’re a treat, darling.”

Link hums, bowing his head to avoid Sidon’s hungry eyes from seeing his blush. Sidon takes his left hand and gently pulls him into the hallway, leaving Ganon inside. Link throws his other hand out, but Ganon is busy turning the security system on. Link pouts a little, wanting Ganon to hold his hand, too, but he lets the matter drop as he and Sidon wait at the elevator. Sidon chuckles and makes to pile them in without Ganon, but Link frowns up at him and tugs on his hand, refusing to play Sidon’s mean games. Ganon had warned him that Sidon would hog him tonight. And he is. Link decides to resist it as much as possible, to pay attention to Ganon the same amount as he’ll pay Sidon. Sidon will prove a challenge all night to Link’s desires.

Dinner is an… interesting affair. Their table is rather private, deep in the restaurant and away from prying eyes. They’re in a booth with plush seats, and unfortunately Link’s plans for fairness unravel immediately. Sidon takes the inside seat and coos and coaxes Link to sit next to him. Ganon snorts while sitting opposite them, making eye contact with Link as Link tries to apologize with just a glance. Ganon’s foot finds his under the table, and Link leaves his there to have some contact with Ganon throughout the night. It’s a fiasco for the rest of the meal. Link doesn’t even know why he picked up chopsticks to eat with, since Sidon has convinced himself that he should feed Link from his pair. Sidon talks through most of the meal, jumping from topic to topic without much input from either man. Link doesn’t mind letting Sidon ramble on, since he’s not much of a talker. Sidon’s voice is nice to listen to anyway, and he still has Ganon’s foot pressed along his under the table. He’s having fun, mostly.

At one point in the middle of all this, Link shoots a bitten back smile at Ganon across the table. It’s a bit ridiculous for Sidon to wait on him hand and foot, although Link finds the attention endearing. He wouldn’t mind so much if they were sitting in a line and he could offer Ganon the same opportunity. He hopes that Ganon is having fun too and isn’t upset over Sidon’s hogging. Ganon wiggles his eyebrows at Link during their brief moment before “accidentally” flicking bits of rice at Sidon, aiming for his shirt and hair. Sidon glares at him, threatening to dump his glass of wine in Ganon’s lap. But Link leans up to blow air in Sidon’s ear, a trick they both use on him to make him squirm and squeal. It has the desired impact of bringing Sidon down from the brink of another fight.

“Oh, you naughty little thing,” Sidon murmurs with a grin. “If we could skip this blasted movie, mmm…”

“Don’t finish that thought, please,” Ganon spits out. “I’m trying to eat.”

Sidon looks ready to fire off another remark, but Link leans heavily on his shoulder and nuzzles Sidon’s shirt. Attention reclaimed, the meal goes on without another upset. Link hopes the movie will go a bit smoother. He’s sure it will, mostly because you shouldn’t talk during a movie, and Link absolutely will shush both of them if they try. Talking and cell phone usage in theaters are Link’s pet peeves. He makes Sidon and Ganon turn theirs off while doing the same just to cut out one irritation. When they pile into the theater, finding it a little crowded, Link sweats for one second that they’ll have to split up. And he knows Sidon will take off with him, leaving Ganon alone. So Link takes Ganon’s huge hand and holds on tight, refusing to walk towards only two empty seats when Sidon makes for them. Instead, Link pulls them closer to the screen, begging Sidon with downturned ears and a pout for him to just share. Sidon relents under the power of such beauty and huffs while sitting on Link’s left, forcing Ganon to the right like always.

Link is happy to hold the popcorn for all three of them and wiggle in the seat to get comfortable. Sitting so close to the screen isn’t his idea of a good time, but if it means him sitting between his two friends, then he’ll do it. These seats don’t allow for either man to drape an arm along Link’s shoulders like they do at the club. So Sidon improvises and takes Link’s soda and stretches all the way across his lap to leave it in the cup holder between Link and Ganon. Ganon lifts a hand to smack at Sidon’s, but the deed is done before he makes good on that threat. Ganon scowls at the one thing preventing him from throwing the arm up and pulling Link into his side. Which is exactly what Sidon does, cuddling Link closer to him. Link tosses a tiny, sad look Ganon’s way and wipes his salty fingers on his jeans before offering the hand to Ganon. The Gerudo takes it without a scoff at the butter still clinging to Link’s hand. It’s nothing soap can’t wash off.

Just like in the restaurant, though, Sidon doesn’t keep his hands to himself for long. And under the cover of darkness, his petting and stroking of Link’s body through his clothes grows bolder. He’s used to Sidon’s gentle hands on him at the club, guiding his hips while Sidon teaches him how to dance, Sidon hold his hand or face. But the warm, firm drag of Sidon’s palm up and over his thigh has Link squirming in his seat. Sidon leans down enough to hum so softly in Link’s ear, breath ghosting over the sensitive lobe. Sidon’s hand wanders higher and higher on Link’s thick thigh, fingers crawling closer to the V of his legs. Link bites his lip, hand twitching in Ganon’s, and throws his legs open a little. Sidon’s appreciative groan in his ear makes Link shiver. There’s pressure on his jeans, tightening the material over his dick. Link bites back a little noise. But Ganon’s hand untangles from his, reaches across his lap, and pinches the back of Sidon’s fondling hand.

“Shit!” Sidon hisses, earning him a few glares and a shush or two.

Ganon grunts, pleased with himself, and settles back in the seat again. Already prepared for the inevitable retaliation, Link presses a salty finger to Sidon’s angry lips and smiles when the redhead blinks at him with huge eyes. Link replaces his finger with his lips and hums a little against Sidon’s mouth. They part after that, with Sidon returning a more chaste hand to Link’s thigh. Link turns his attention to Ganon, not even caring about the movie at this point. He finds Ganon leaning against the armrest between them, still watching but clearly bored. Biting his lower lip, Link digs his side into the armrest just to rubs shoulders with Ganon. The Gerudo sits up a little at the contact, and Link rests his head on Ganon’s arm while returning his gaze to the movie. Link sighs and rubs Ganon’s sleeve with his cheek until it bunches up, revealing perfect, black skin underneath. Powerful muscle twitches under that skin, and Link presses a kiss to it with a smile stretching his lips. Ganon squeezes his hand and pets the bones through the back of his palm. Link spends the rest of the movie like that, almost falling asleep surrounded by Ganon’s warmth and scent of his cologne.

Guilt from spending so much of their time tonight with Sidon finally overflows on the walk back to the loft. Link starts out with holding both men in his hands. But the night is still lively and crowded, and three walking abreast isn’t feasible in this traffic. Blushing, Link takes Ganon’s hand and pulls the Gerudo forward a little, leaving Sidon to trail behind them. He doesn’t feel good about it, but Sidon had wrangled his attention all through dinner and through half of the movie. It’s only fair that Link share the chilly, night stroll back with Ganon. He doesn’t catch Sidon’s golden glower directed at their backs. Some of his anger actually is angled at Link this time, anger over Link picking Ganon over him. He huffs and scowls the rest of the way home, shoes scratching the ground as his mood sours. It all goes unnoticed by Link. But Ganon catches a glimpse of the coming storm, knowing Link won’t be safe from the surge.

And sure enough, when they pile into the elevator, Link pets a hand on Sidon’s shoulder, just to touch him. Sidon crosses his arms over his chest and shuffles away, disconnecting them. Link takes his hand back, frowning, and follows Sidon’s stiff back when he charges out of the elevator. His heart clenches a bit in his chest before falling into his stomach. What had brought all this on? Link holds on to Ganon’s huge hand, using the slide of their skin as comfort while his upset and confusion grows inside him. Sidon’s keycard fumbles from his fingers, and he stomps a foot before snatching it off the ground. It’s facing the wrong way for the first two swipes, and Sidon looks ready to tear it into pieces by the time he figures that out. The door flies open, alarm sounding and waiting for someone to disarm it. Sidon just bypasses the screaming thing, shoes flying off and hands balled into fists at his sides.

“Goodnight,” he shouts over the warning siren. His door slams shut after that.

Ganon shakes his head at Sidon’s bratty behavior and removes his shoes before turning the alarm off. The shock of restored silence in the flat leaves a high-pitched whine in Link’s ears. He runs a hand through the hair around his face, shuffling near the shoes and staring at his feet. Ganon wanders up to him, kneeling and coaxing his chin up with a finger. Those emerald eyes watch him, full of softness that Link suspects Ganon doesn’t show anyone else. Well, maybe a kitten or a puppy, but no other person. Link swallows hard, feeling a little raw and heavy inside as his sadness takes over. Had he done something wrong? Why had Sidon stormed off like that? He hadn’t even kissed Link goodnight… Ganon’s sigh pulls Link out of his thoughts, and he returns his gaze to Ganon’s face.

“Don’t worry about him, Link. Sidon is a nice guy most of the time, but he’s jealous and petty, too. I don’t call him a brat for nothing.” Ganon pets Link’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. “This will all blow over by tomorrow. Don’t even worry about it, okay?”

Oh, but he will. He does when he shuffles into the guest bedroom and closes the door. This was the first time they’d spent an evening together outside the club. Link had of course fantasized about tonight ever since Ganon had invited him over. He thought the night would go smoothly, with Ganon and Sidon at his sides at all times, petting him and murmuring sweet things to him. He’d wanted to hold their hands while watching the movie, while walking to all the places they’d been to… Link curls up on his side in his little sleep shorts and t-shirt, wishing he’d gotten at least one kiss before going to bed. But he’d been too twisted up inside to ask Ganon. And Sidon clearly isn’t in the mood… Will Sidon really get over this? What if whatever upset him ruins their friendship? Link thinks himself in circles, tossing around on the bed well past midnight. He’s a sad mess when he finally sits up at two in the morning and slips out to the living room.

Ganon is there, relaxing in an edge seat of their sectional that reclines, feet propped up on the retractable footrest. There’s a single light on beside him, raining down enough light to read the book in his hands, but not to disturb anyone. Reading glasses perch on his proud nose, and he glances above the lenses when Link steps into the living room, holding himself. Brows coming together, Ganon sets his book on the side table next to the arm of the sectional and folds his reading glasses on top of it. Link hesitates in the hallway, shivering in the chilly air that’s blowing down on him from a vent near the ceiling. His shorts barely cover his thighs, and his shirt is old and threadbare. They’re clothes doomed for the bin, but he uses them until they’re falling apart as sleeping clothes. He shivers and watches Ganon with his heart still aching from earlier.

“Come here,” Ganon murmurs with a little jerk of his head.

Link only stumbles a little from his shivering legs while approaching the couch. He stands beside Ganon’s propped up feet, still holding himself in the cold. Ganon offers him a little smile and pats the space next to him. Link falls into it, folding his legs under him and immediately resting his head on Ganon’s chest. Ganon is a furnace beside him, unaffected by the AC blasting cold air. Link burrows into his side and twists the material of Ganon’s shirt around his fingers. Ganon had changed clothes since they parted. He’s in a pair of grey sweatpants now and a white t-shirt. Ganon wraps his arm around Link and keeps him close, pressing little kisses to his hair. Humming and rubbing his face into Ganon’s shirt, Link shivers as he warms up, siphoning Ganon’s body heat. Ganon removes his hand that’s cupped around Link’s shoulder and lifts his chin so they can look at each other.

“What’s wrong?”

Link shudders and whispers, “Can’t sleep.”

Leaning close, Ganon closes his eyes half way while drawing Link into a little kiss. Link presses his lips firmly to Ganon’s just before they separate. He’d needed that.

“Are you upset over how Sidon acted?”

Link nods just enough for Ganon to see it. His blue gaze falls away, down to the drawstring of Ganon’s pants. Ganon hums above him and squeezes him, rubbing warmth into his shoulder through his shirt.

“Well, you can sit out here with me, if you want. I’m not a big sleeper.”

Link bites back a white-hot ball of emotions that rises in his throat. He’s held it back all night, and now it’s threatening to tear him apart. He’s already cried in front of both men once. He doesn’t want to do it again.

Link sits up with his heart in his teeth and stutters out, “Did I-I do something wrong? Why is, ah, why is Sidon angry with me…”

Ganon shushes him, murmuring soft things to him while pulling him close again. Huffing through his nose, Ganon twists to grab Link by the hips and lift him up, situating the little Hylian in his lap. Link's thighs hug Ganon’s body while Ganon guides him to lean forward and slump against him. Link wraps his arms around Ganon’s neck while doing just that, shuddering against all that warmth. Ganon’s huge hands make twin paths up and down the column of Link’s spine. His fingers curl over the slope between Link’s shoulders and neck, slip down his back, and then turn around at the tops of his ass cheeks. The long, steady caresses help unravel that ball of emotions, and soon Link is relaxed and melting against Ganon’s chest. When his breathing calms down, Ganon leaves a hand in the small of his back and the other on the nape of his neck.

“Don’t worry about Sidon, Link.” His thick fingers work at a tense muscle in Link’s neck. “He’s just a jealous, immature rich bitch who has sharing issues. But he’ll get over it, I promise. He really likes you.”

“He does?” Link blinks at Ganon’s neck, watching the play of muscles under black skin as he breathes and swallows. “Do you… Do you mean…”

Ganon chuckles warmly in his ear, kissing the shell before admitting, “Yea, Link, I mean he like-likes you. He was going crazy when we talked about inviting you over. Pulled out all his clothes in his closet, started doing facial treatments that very night.” Ganon laughs quietly into his hair and scoots Link around in his lap, reclining a little with Link’s head on his shoulder. “Yea, he really lost it for about a day. And then he was depressed thinking you might cancel or might get sick, or other stupid shit.” Quieter, and with a kiss to his hair, Ganon murmurs, “He’s crazy about you. And don’t tell him I told you all this. Sidon isn’t good at expressing deep things like that.” Ganon pauses, still squeezing Link’s neck, and adds even lower, “He’s not the only one.”

The weight of Ganon’s hand on his neck isn’t enough to keep Link’s head down. It isn’t meant to. So when Link sits up in Ganon’s lap, hands flat on his pecs, Ganon’s hand follows him up. Link blinks down at him, heart skipping a beat and then racing, full tilt. Ganon avoids his eyes at first, lips in a thin line as he stares at something to the side. Link lifts a hand from the Gerudo’s wide chest to pet lightly at his cheek, asking for his attention. Ganon sighs and finally looks at him, eyebrows coming together like he’s expecting Link to run away or reject him. His mouth is pinched to one side like he’s biting the corner of his lips. Fingers trembling only a little, Link smoothes Ganon’s mouth out before ghosting his fingertips over those lips. Ganon’s eyebrows lift slowly up his forehead, and those normally composed emeralds blink at him owlishly.

“I…” Link clears his throat, trying to strengthen his weak voice. “I like you, too…” He jumps in Ganon’s lap and drops his hand back to Ganon’s chest, like the Gerudo’s lip had burned him. “I-I like both of you! A… A lot…”

“Oh…” Ganon breathes out. His face wasn't made to show surprise, and it almost looks like it pains Ganon to even feel it. “Okay…”

Link shrinks down and lifts his hands off Ganon’s chest, afraid to touch him after that.

“I’m sorry…”

Ganon shakes his head and reaches for Link’s little hands, guiding them back to his chest. Link forces his shy eyes back to Ganon’s face, tracing the soft shadow that splits his face, casting one eye into dim darkness. Ganon’s expression is neutral, but he covers Link’s hand on his chest, thumbs petting over his pale skin. Link’s thighs squeeze where they hug Ganon’s hips, and the motion draws a shiver out of the Gerudo. The thick, red hair on his arms stands up all the way to the hair that creeps down the backs of his huge hands. Link licks his hips, watching all these little signs scream just how not upset Ganon is at all this. Link blushes, remembering he’s sat in the Gerudo’s lap, ass pinning his upper thighs and hips to the couch. Link squirms a little bit, hoping he isn’t hurting Ganon, and turns his attention to Ganon’s face when he draws in a breath.

“Don’t be,” he says softly, squeezing Link’s hands under his. “Don’t be afraid to, uh, like people. Don’t be sorry.” Ganon lifts a hand to trace the soft curve of Link’s cheek, and Link smiles against the caress. “We, uh… Sidon and me aren’t used to having attachments like this. To put it bluntly, we usually bring guys home, fuck em, and then never talk to them again… I’m honestly surprised Sidon hasn’t lured you into his bed, yet.”

Link bites his lower lip while his cheeks flame up, pink licking up his ears almost instantly. He squirms in Ganon’s lap again, fingers tightening over his chest.

“Really?”

Ganon snorts. “Yea, I mean… When we first saw you, we almost fought over who would approach you first. But then we found you with that asshole and…” Ganon shrugs. “It was different after that. You weren’t some cute boy we just wanted to fuck and leave.”

This is probably Link’s wildest fantasy come true. He’s always known what he likes in men—in a physical sort of way. Sidon and Ganon are exactly his type: huge, powerful, sweet. But to have them fighting over him from the first glance? Link ducks his head down as his face flushes hotter and hotter. He’s had sex a few times, never enjoyed it when it was a one-time thing. He worries he needs an emotional attachment to really find sex appealing and fulfilling. So it frustrated him to no end to go to clubs like their Friday night place and try to flirt with men, knowing it was a fool’s mission. But it had seemed like the “normal” thing to do, that maybe he’d overcome his need for that emotional attachment for sex to be good. Link remembers with a bit of bitterness tainting his excitement that he’s also not the kind of guy who attracts these big, strong types. Not usually. So Sidon admitting that first night that he found Link to be perfect… Link shivers and lifts hopeful eyes to Ganon’s, finding the Gerudo watching him thoughtfully. Link opens his mouth to say something, but Ganon’s eyes flinch towards something behind him.

When Link twists around, he finds Sidon running a hand through some strands of his hair that have come loose from his braid. Those beautiful, honey eyes of his are trained on the floor as he kicks his foot back and forth. He’s in low hanging sweatpants, too, but shirtless. His hair is a mess under his hands, looking like Sidon had rolled around just as long as Link had without unraveling the braid, and then had run his hands through it for a few hours. Sidon lifts his eyes as the silence drags on, meeting Link’s gaze in the yellow light of the lamp beside the couch. Link lifts a pale hand off Ganon’s chest and beckons Sidon closer with a little wave. Sidon’s downturned ears fly up straight at Link’s offer, but he approaches slowly. Link turns around to Ganon and finds his eyes a little hard, watching Sidon slowly close in. Link whines softly, just for Ganon, and the expression slips from his face. Link wants everything to be all right between them again. Sidon sighs before sitting down next to them, leaving too much space between himself and Ganon. Frowning, Link carefully climbs out of Ganon’s lap to fill that space. He misses Ganon’s warmth immediately, but he wants to sit next to both men. He takes a hand from each once he sits back down. Ganon and Sidon squeeze him in their different, but strong grasps.

“Link, I…” Sidon’s voice is rough and a little broken at the edges. Clearing his throat doesn’t improve it much. “I apologize for the way I acted earlier. I…” He turns to look at Link, expression more sincere than Link has ever seen. He’s not only hurt Link but also himself. “It was unbecoming, and I hurt you. I’m sorry.”

Link’s first instinct is to shake his head and wave Sidon’s apology away, to accept blame. But Ganon’s hand tightens around him, probably sensing his hesitation. Link just squeezes back and offers both men a happy smile. It’s little, not a glowing thing, but they relax and sigh like it’s the most beautiful thing in the world.

“Thank you,” Link says. “I, um, I accept your… your apology. I really do, ah, like you both. Even-evenly.” Link stares down at his lap as his blush renews. “I’m so-sorry if that’s not okay.”

“Oh Link…”

“No, darling, please…”

Ganon and Sidon sit up at the same time, talking softly over each other. Their respective free hands find places on Link’s body to pet him and hold him. Sidon caresses his far cheek, leaning close to kiss the left one while Ganon holds his thigh where the little hairs on it stand up from the cold and his touch. Link wishes he could glow under their gentle caresses and sweet words, but he’s so terrified of ruining the friendship between them. Ganon had admitted that he and Sidon both like Link, both want him. But is that something that could be a thing? Ganon and Sidon clearly could never be involved with each other… So how would that even work? Could he date both of them at the same time? His heart aches with dread, thinking he’ll have to pick one or the other. He won’t! He won’t play favorites!

Shoulders hunching up as his thoughts spiral, Link begs them, “Please, don’t m-make me choose. I like both of you so…so much…”

They lean in to kiss his cheeks at the same time, catching Link between their lips. That draws a smile out of the little Hylian, and his friends linger to nuzzle into his hair and kiss his ears, his neck. At the first graze of Ganon’s facial hair on the thin skin of his throat, Link gasps a little and tightens his hold on their hands. Ganon and Sidon smile against his skin, both letting out their playful chuckles. Ganon kisses his neck again, holding his lips there to feel Link’s little whine. Not to be outdone, Sidon copies Ganon and slides his free hand down to Link’s thigh, fingers dipping where Link has them pressed tightly together. That done, he traces the shell of Link’s long ear with his teeth, knowing exactly how ticklish they are. Ganon and Sidon still hold Link’s hands, and he squirms with teeth and lips riling him up. His hands flinch caught in theirs, but neither lets him go.

Humming lowly in Link’s ear, Sidon pauses his torture and points out, “You don’t have to choose, darling. You can have both of us. I know we want you, right Ganon?”

Link shivers and turns his head enough to dislodge Ganon’s lips from his neck. They’d wandered some, occasionally lingering over Link’s pulse just to feel it. Ganon’s eyes are dark and wild when he opens them, and Link’s stomach flips, calling up a tightness behind his navel. If he gets hard, his sleep shorts won’t hide anything…

Ganon hums and glances down Link’s body, eyes taking in his pale skin, how soft he is.

“Want isn’t a strong enough word.”

Sidon chuckles in Link’s ear and blows air in it to make him jump.

“So poetic, old man. I prefer… More direct means of seduction?”

Sidon’s hand slips higher on Link’s thigh, fingers wiggling deeper between them where Link still has them pressed tightly together. Link jumps under their hands. Instantly, Ganon’s hand on his right thigh shoots out to grab Sidon’s wrist, squeezing hard enough to make the Hylian wince.

“More direct means of seduction call for a request for consent, don’t you think, Princess?”

Ganon’s low warning shocks Sidon enough for him to forget about the princess comment.

“Of-Of course! I’m sorry, Link, that was very rude of me.” Sidon’s hand twitches under Ganon’s grip, and when he lets go, Sidon removes his hand entirely, reaching up to caress Link’s cheek. “May we? Anything you would allow, we’d love to have you.”

Huffing to his right, Link turns his attention to Ganon, who has a smirk on his face.

“What he means is that we’d like to fuck you, if you want. Or we don’t have to. It’s up to you what happens, Link.”

Ganon’s comment doesn’t lessen Sidon’s smooth voice or the low way he murmurs in Link’s ear, “Anything, Link. Anything at all. We’re yours, darling. And we’ll be very gentle, I promise.”

It’s probably the cheesiest, most cliché thing Link has ever said. But he can’t help himself when he murmurs with a blush, “And if… if I don’t, um, want you to be… gentle?”

A snort rips out of Ganon, and Link bites his lower lip at how awful that sounded. But Sidon just presses harder along his side, rubbing against him.

“Ohh,” he purrs, “I like the sound of that. Sweet Link likes it a little rough, hmm?”

“Uh huh,” Ganon blurts out, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Says Hyrule’s softest top. You couldn’t be rough if you tried.”

Sidon shoots Ganon a sour look over Link’s body. Link just bites back more giggles and more smiles at their antics.

“Not everyone likes to limp the next day, old friend. And some of us have the hip and back strength to take their time.”

Rolling his eyes, Ganon releases Link’s hand to shove Sidon back on his side of their angel.

“Sex doesn’t need to last two hours for it to be good, you idiot.”

Sidon leans right back over Link, oblivious to Link’s struggle to not bark out a laugh.

“Well, I’m sorry if, in your condition, it’s difficult to stay hard longer than five minutes without an aid.”

Ganon grabs Sidon by the hair, ready to fight, but Link wiggles between them and forces them apart with hands on their shoulders. He’s a giggling mess, shaking between their huge chests, as Ganon and Sidon remain sitting up, frozen under Link’s little hands.

“I’m, um… I’m excited.” Link sputters and blushes dark red to his throat at the double entendre, but he forces himself to finish his thought. “I’ve never… Not with more th-than one person at a… At a time…”

“Let us take care of that,” Sidon murmurs, all traces of his irritation at Ganon gone. “Just enjoy yourself.”

Link shoots them shy looks from under his bangs and asks, “Can we...right now?”

That short-circuits both men. Green and gold eyes slip shut at almost the same time as Ganon and Sidon shiver. A switch is flipped in them while they compose themselves, and they’re all dark eyes and dangerously handsome smiles the next time they look at Link. Link’s blood kicks into gear around his body. His little shorts will definitely be a problem soon. Ganon forces his legs down to shove the recliner back into the sectional. He stands, offering a huge hand to Link to help him up. Link takes it with a hard, stuttering breath. He’s excited and nervous all at the same time. Sidon is a warm wall behind him, keeping close as Ganon leads them down the hallway. They pass Link’s guestroom and a few other doors before reaching the end of the hall. Ganon pushes the door all the way open and flicks on a light. It’s all neutral colors in here, shelves and desk free of clutter. Link guesses this must be Ganon’s room. He can’t imagine Sidon’s room is tidy. Ganon pulls him deeper into the room, urging him with a little push to sit on the bed. Sidon wanders closer as well, eyes all on Link. Link glances back and forth between them, jumping a little when Ganon stretches before taking his shirt off. Link’s little hands fly to his, thinking to copy him, but Sidon steps forward to stop him.

“No, please, let us. Your clothes will see the floor in no time.”

Ganon rolls his eyes and climbs up the mattress on his knees, back flat against the headboard once he sits. He kicks the blankets from their neat positions, banishing them to the floor. Link turns around with a hand touching the bed and the other curled up by his chin. Long legs stretched out and spread a little, Ganon smirks at him and curls a finger towards himself. Link doesn’t need to be told twice. On hands and knees, sure that Sidon is watching him, Link crawls over to Ganon, ready to climb back into his lap. His heart is about to beat out of his chest, and his fingertips are numb from adrenaline. But when Link makes to throw his legs over Ganon’s, the Gerudo stops him. Chuckling, Ganon gets him by the hips and lifts him like he’s nothing, spinning him around. Link blinks at Sidon’s narrow-eyed smirk as he watches Ganon position him. Ganon’s legs bend at the knee as he opens them and settles Link between them. His back is instantly warmed by Ganon’s bare skin. One of Ganon’s hands cradles his little belly while the other picks at his hair tie, tossing it on the nightstand. That hand joins its brother on Link’s body, flattening between his slight breasts and urging Link to recline back, to relax against Ganon.

Lips find his ear, kissing down to his neck when Ganon grumbles to Sidon, “Lube and condoms are in the top drawer of the dresser. Grab them before you help yourself.”

Still standing, Sidon tosses his head around at Ganon’s demand, but he does it anyway. Link watches him, but Ganon’s lips at his neck distract him from focusing. Little whines and whimpers curl out of Link’s mouth as Ganon bites him here, sucks on a pale patch of skin farther down. The neckline of his shirt is loose and stretched, and Ganon has no trouble in nosing it aside to get at the skin he wants. His huge hands on Link’s body keep them flush together so that he feels every twitch and jump Link makes. Link cranes his head back, resting it on Ganon’s shoulder and turning away to give him room. A wooden drawer opens and closes as Sidon retrieves their necessary supplies. The bed sinking under his weight as he knee-walks up forces Link to focus his eyes. He’s shaking in Ganon’s arms, head swimming just from a few, tiny lovebites and Ganon’s teeth. Links hands tremble as they lift from the bed to cover Ganon’s hands on him. His skin is smooth and so warm under Link’s frigid fingertips. Link swallows hard to keep his head from swimming and kicks his legs open to welcome Sidon.

Lube and condoms dumped close enough to reach but not close enough to be kicked around, Sidon takes Link’s offer and settles on his knees between the boy’s legs. Sidon smiles and hums while dragging his hands up from Link’s ankles, over the hair on his legs. Higher and higher his caress climbs, pausing to gently pinch and fondle Link’s soft thighs. Ganon sucks in a breath behind him and shuffles, changing to the other side of Link’s neck to bite and suck harder, darker bruises now that he’s warmed up. Link gasps softly and arches into both their touches, eager for more. Sidon’s hands slips back down to Link’s knees, leaving behind little, pink marks where he’d pinched and dug his fingers into Link’s skin. Sidon rubs warmth into the bumps of his knees before wandering up and over his thighs. He warms Link up this way, exciting his skin and making him squirm and buck under Ganon’s powerful hands. After a hard bite to the space between his neck and shoulder, Link flinches hard enough to shake the whole bed.

“Ahh, Gan-Ganon, ohh…”

Sidon huffs, wanting Link to have moaned his name first, and swipes his hands up to the ends of Link’s sleep pants. His eyes don’t miss the obvious tent in them. Grinning, Sidon slips his fingertips into the leg holes of Link’s shorts, focusing little pets on his inner thighs. Link writhes and arches his chest under Ganon’s hand. His blood may be running hot, but it’s still chilly in Ganon’s room. Ganon peeks his eyes open while marking up Link’s shoulder to find the twin peaks of his nipples. Humming around Link’s skin, Ganon slips his hand under Link’s to pinch one through his shirt. Link jerks hard again, mouth falling open in a soundless cry. Ganon rolls his thumb over the hard nub before squeezing the little tit in his hand, forcing out another moan from Link’s pretty lips. The hand Ganon has on his stomach squeezes him for a split second before Ganon slips it under his shirt for that delicious skin-to-skin contact. Link is almost dead weight in his arms, and Ganon chuckles through another lovebite.

“Ganon,” Sidon murmurs, fingertips still teasing under Link’s shorts. “Look down.”

Ganon peeks a single eye open and finds Link erection tenting his shorts, wet spot already forming. He groans and bites Link a little harder than intended, but he soothes the red marks with kisses and laps of his tongue.

Tugging at the bottom of Link’s shorts, Sidon leans forward to kiss his pink cheek, gaining Link’s attention. “Can I remove these, my sweet one? I want to taste you.”

Ganon rolls his eyes before pinching Link’s nipple again. If he has to sit here and listen to Sidon’s ridiculous bedroom talk…

Shoulders bunching up, Link nods with a weak, “Mmmhmm.”

“Goddess, you’re perfect,” Sidon whispers to him, catching his bitten lips in a brief kiss.

Ganon watches as Sidon grabs the waistband of Link’s shorts and tugs them down. He’s not wearing underwear, so his pink cock springs free immediately once the shorts are past his thighs. Ganon drags the hand on Link’s stomach higher, bunching his shirt up to show off the trail of hair leading down from his navel and how he oozes at the tip all from them touching him. He and Sidon groan at the same time while watching Link’s cock twitch. Sidon tosses Link’s shorts off the bed and stretches out on his stomach, happy to nestle between Link’s thighs. Sidon urges Link to place his feet flat on the bed and peppers little kisses on his inner thighs while petting them apart. Link wiggles under them, and Sidon nips him to get him to stop. Link arches under Ganon’s hands and throws his head to the side, panting and whimpering under so much attention.

“Tell us to slow down if we’re going too fast,” Ganon murmurs to him. “Will you lift your arms up so I can take your shirt off?”

Mind too hazy and pink-tinged, Link does so without sparing a thought to how he looks. Normally, if he had his wits about him, he’d fidget and blush with shame. But Ganon’s and Sidon’s repeated confessions that they like the way he looks, that they like where he’s soft, have helped bolster his confidence. So Link drags his hand away from Ganon’s and lifts them towards the ceiling. He still jerks and wiggles with Sidon’s body between his legs, his mouth not pausing while painting marks on Link’s inner thighs. His neck will be a purple mess thanks to Ganon’s lips, and Sidon has apparently claimed his thighs. Link blinks as Ganon drags his shirt up and off, watching Sidon hum and kiss a path closer to his cock. But Ganon’s hands return to his body, fondling his chest, and Link’s eyes slam shut again.

“Mmm, Link,” Sidon hums against his hip, biting the skin that covers the jut of bone. “Thank you for letting us do this. You have no idea how much I’ve thought about it.”

Pausing his pinching and squeezing of Link’s chest so the little Hylian will quiet, Ganon mutters down at Sidon’s head, “Can you put a cork in it for five seconds? Is cock in your mouth the only way to shut you up?”

Sidon sticks his tongue out at Ganon and says with a haughty tone, “I’m not here for you, old man. And besides, Link likes it. Look at him.”

“I’ll gag you,” Ganon threatens, flicking Link’s nipples when it seems like he might speak up to break up their bickering. With Link between them, though, it won’t last for much longer. They have a pretty boy to fuck.

Scoffing, Sidon wraps a hand around Link, playing with his foreskin before stroking him in earnest.

“You wish.”

Link doesn’t even hear their argument peter out. His hips jerk off the bed, driving his cock into Sidon’s hand. His pitiful, choked moan calls up amused chuckles from the men around him. But again, Link doesn’t hear them. He’s lost in the warm, rough sweep of Ganon’s hands down from his chest, to the softness in his belly, and then back up. He times it to Link’s hard breathing, making sure to return his hands to Link’s tits to pinch and squeeze him on his inhales. Link thinks he hears Sidon murmurs something about making him come like that—which he absolutely can and has—but Sidon’s voice is too far away to determine if it’s real or not. Link arches his body into Ganon’s hands, slamming his head into the meat of the Gerudo’s shoulder. Ganon actually has to use some strength to keep Link flush to him when Sidon pecks the first kiss to his little cock.

“Ahh! Oh, oh Sidon please, please!”

Sidon chuckles against his skin, sending his lips to vibrate on head of Link’s prick. He gushes under Sidon’s mouth, and Sidon doesn’t resist swiping his tongue out to lap at it all. Kitten licks and mouthy kisses up and down Link’s cock make him gasp and buck up from Ganon’s lap. Sidon steadies his erection with a hand, squeezing and rubbing his fingers through the slit at the tip. Link pants softly and tries to not move so that he doesn’t hurt Sidon. He’s not that big, probably an easy conquest for someone as experienced as Sidon. But still. Sidon wouldn’t hurt him this way, and Link doesn’t want to in return. Sidon winks up at him before angling his erection out and swallowing it, all the way until Sidon’s nose brushes his pubic hair.

Link throws his head back in a sob, attracting Ganon’s attention with his exposed neck. Ganon shushes his cries and kisses the marks he’d made earlier. Worried he might actually make Link come by teasing his nipples, he’s content to hold Link’s hip still while Sidon takes his turn. He’s hard under Link’s squirming body, and he’s sure Sidon is making a mess in his sweatpants, too. Link’s pleasure is more important than theirs, and Ganon doesn’t mind waiting. He releases one of Link’s hips to reach for the lube and condoms, dragging them closer. He wishes Sidon would have put one on Link before blowing him, but it’s done now. It’s not the first time Sidon has dove in without thinking things through.

He picks up the bottle of lube and knocks it gently against Sidon’s temple. Ganon won’t admit that he hardens even more under Link at the sight of his cute, pink cock slipping between Sidon’s lips. Sidon pulls off with a little hum, kissing the tip before angling a glare at Ganon for interrupting. Ganon just holds Link tighter, keeping him from slipping down and lying flat on the bed. But Sidon sees the lube in his dark hand and snatches it like the brat he is. Rolling his eyes, Ganon rests against the headboard again and lifts Link under his arms, making him sit up straight again. Link’s head rolls back, and there’s spit on his lips, eyes glazed and out of focus. Ganon chuckles at the sight and nudges Link so he can reach a blushing cheek to kiss it. His eyes keep watch on Link and catch the moment Sidon must slip slick fingers between his cheeks. Link’s eyes widen for a second before slamming shut. His mouth hangs open in a silent cry, and Ganon kisses his cheek again.

“Good?” He murmurs. “Should we stop?”

“No,” Link rasps. “No, don’t st-stop. Don’t stop, oh, pl-please, please…”

Sidon is only circling his hole with his wet fingers, but it’s so much better than when Link does it himself. Ganon’s arms are tight around him, hands petting his feverish skin to keep him grounded. His deep voice chuckles and hums in his ear, probably while Ganon watches. Link bites his lower lip as Sidon applies pressure to his rim, teasing him by almost pushing inside. He’s no virgin, hasn’t been since he was a teenager. Pouting, Link grinds his body down on Sidon’s fingers and jumps when his friend obliges and slips one in. Back arching, Link’s hands scrambling in the material of Ganon’s sweatpants. He wiggles in Ganon’s lap, ass brushing over the Gerudo’s thick cock when he’s not trying to fuck himself on Sidon’s fingers. Link teeters between them, clenching around just two of Sidon’s fingers and wanting the hot line of Ganon’s cock against his skin. Ganon’s sweatpants are in the way, though. Link waits until he’s breathless and stretched on four of Sidon’s fingers, going crazy from occasional licks to his cock, before whining for their attention.

“Mmm, please,” he begs. “I’m… I’m ready, please…”

Sidon smacks an obnoxious kiss to the tip of his cock before pulling out of him. Ganon kisses his neck at the same time and grabs him by the hips. Shivering, Link follows Ganon’s powerful hands and sits up on his knees. He nods when Ganon asks if he can hold himself up. Link bends over the moment Ganon’s hands leave him, though, and Link braces his hands into the bed to stay upright. Sidon and Ganon chuckle at him while removing their last articles of clothing. Foil from a condom rips, and Link shivers while blinking down at the bed. It’s difficult to keep his eyes in focus. His skin is singing, turned pink and purple from both his lovers. Link jumps when huge, familiar hands take his hips from behind and urge him backwards. Link knee-walks back between Ganon’s legs, but Ganon lifts him up and forces Link’s legs to straddle his. Ganon keeps him on his knees while tossing his hand out to Sidon, who has rejoined them without his pants. Link blinks at his dark erection, wanting it in or around him.

“Lube,” Ganon says with a little wave of his left hand.

Sidon scoffs and holds the bottle hostage, some of it still shining on his fingers. “Can I get a please?”

“Please, you bratty asshole.”

Sidon relents, pouring out enough for Ganon to coat himself in. Link wiggles in Ganon’s one hand on him, wanting to turn around to watch. Ganon allows it, angling his emerald eyes down while stroking himself. The condom fitted over him does nothing to quell Link’s hungry gaze. He knew just from eyeing the bulge in Ganon’s leather pants at their club that the Gerudo was hung. But to see it up close, watching the dark skin strain with so much blood, cock too heavy to stand straight up… Link remembers to breathe only when he turns back around to face Sidon. The redhead lowers himself to the bed again, kicking his feet in the air while holding his chin in his hands. He smirks at Link and winks at him. It distracts Link enough that he doesn’t fuss when Ganon urges him to lean forward while guiding his body down. The firm brush of something blood-hot on his hole punches a gasp out of Link. There’s lube smeared on the inner parts of his cheeks, easing Ganon’s way inside him even more. Sidon had taken care to tease him and stretch him open, so the glide of Ganon past his entrance is heavenly. Link fists his hands at his sides while his body opens to accommodate such a huge girth. Link holds himself across his stomach as Ganon breathes on his neck, lowering him more and more before Link finally sits in his lap. Ganon shuffles behind him, hand that had guided his cock now free, and grabs Link under his knees. Link moans and clenches around Ganon at their position change. He’s so full, and Ganon grabbing him like this helps him suck down that last bit of cock, all the way to the root.

“Mmm,” Ganon hums against his ear, composure breaking while he’s sunk deep into Link. “Hold on to me. You want it rough?”

Link throws his arms behind him, digging his nails into Ganon’s shoulders. Shuddering, Link cranes his head back, nuzzling whatever part of Ganon’s face that’s within reach and slurs, “Please.”

Ganon grins against Link’s hair and angles the same grin at Sidon. “Watch and learn, Princess. This is how you respond to a request for ‘rough.’”

The whole bed shakes under the three of them as Ganon’s hips drop before surging back up, knocking the air out of Link’s lungs. He’s breathless and unable to scream at first, but after a few thrusts, Link collects himself to wail and tremble in Ganon’s hands. Oh, Hylia yes! This is what he’d always wanted! The pain of hands holding him open, Ganon’s harsh breath in his ear, and that unbelievable cock of his spearing Link open. He couldn’t dream of anything better than this. The bed creaks under them and the filthy, wet squelch of the lube plays background music to the melodious cries that spill from Link’s lips. Link’s body jumps in time to Ganon’s hips under him, shaking him and making the places where he’s soft flinch. He’d try to cover himself if he could think straight. But all he knows is Ganon’s thick cock rushing past his prostate, filling him up, and the burn of Sidon’s golden eyes watching him. There’s no room in his lust-addled brain for anything else. Everything in Link tightens, the usual warning signs that he’s about to come. The idea that Ganon could fuck him hard enough to make him come without someone jerking him off winds Link. But he gathers enough wits to whine and scratch at one of Ganon’s hands.

“Ganon… Ganon wait,” he pants, voice jumping every time Ganon thunders back inside him. “I-I’ll come, wait, wait…”

Breath roaring in his long ear, Link shivers as Ganon slows down. A heavy pain blooms behind his navel from denying his body an orgasm, but he doesn’t want this over so fast. Sidon is still kneeling between their legs, stroking himself with his other hand on Link’s shin, just to touch him. Link wants them both on him, touching him when he comes. Ganon relaxes behind him with a shudder and situates them on the bed again, truly letting Link sit in his lap this time. Ganon releases the backs of his knees to hold him around his waist, petting Link’s soft, sweaty skin as they calm down a little. Link is still hard between his legs, still straining against his stomach and wet at the tip. Ganon grinds up into him, slow and rocking only an inch or so in and out of Link. Blushing, Link keeps his legs open and offers a hand out to Sidon, wanting him to join them again.

Sidon lowers himself to the bed again, watching Link with molten eyes as he slides between pale, trembling thighs. Sidon’s idea of a good time isn’t to have his face so near to Ganon’s dick and balls. But Link’s pretty cock is there, wet and pitifully hard. Sidon ignores his disgust over his friend’s body and lies between Link’s thighs again, petting at his foreskin and spreading precome around. Link shudders in Ganon’s arms and tries to keep his eyes open to watch. But the first kiss to the tip, Sidon’s tongue swiping out like he’s kissing Link’s lips instead, has those baby blues rolling back in his head. Sidon smiles around the head, content to just trace his tongue around and around the crown, lapping up everything Link gives him. It’s easier than he thought to blow Link with Ganon still fucking him. Face hot in a blush, Sidon moans and grips the undersides of Link’s thighs while bobbing his head. Link jumps, thrusting into his mouth, and Sidon hums around him to hear Link wail again.

Hot and heavy cock in him while a playful mouth sucks his prick down is more pleasure than Link can handle. Weak voice wrecked and hoarse, an endless stream of moans flows out of Link’s mouth that’s hung open. He twitches as a boneless mess in Ganon’s arms from so much stimulation. Ganon ruts into Link, going against Sidon’s rhythm of swallowing him whole. They constantly toss him back and forth between different fullnesses. Sidon smiles around him and slips a hand between his cheeks, pressing on the space between his hole and his balls. Link flinches hard and chokes on his next groan. There’s tightness behind his navel winding up higher and higher with every brush past his sweet spot and every swipe of tongue over the head of his dick. He wants it, he wants that tightness to unravel all at once. So he rocks between Ganon’s cock in him and Sidon’s mouth, shuddering when Sidon moans around him and Ganon holds him tighter. Sidon gently nudges the curled knuckles of his fingers into Link’s perineum and holds his little cock in his mouth, swallowing around it and groaning. His other hand still grips Link’s squishy thigh, fingers denting the pale skin. Ganon gangs up on him too, slipping a hand up from Link’s waist to roll one of his nipples between his fingers again. Link’s back arches as he scratches at Ganon’s shoulders, coming with a shout.

He can’t warn Sidon. But the redhead groans and claws at Link’s thigh while come spills down his throat. Link whimpers and shakes between them, unable to stop the tremor that starts behind his navel and ripples outward. Ganon stutters out a moan in his ear, loud and booming as Link clenches hard around him. Ganon doesn’t stop his little, grinding thrusts, though. He fucks Link through every wave, every seize of his orgasm and enjoys the way Link tightens around hi, whining. A tiny, quiet whimper squeaks out of Link’s throat with every brush of Ganon’s cock along his walls. He’s overly sensitive now, and the heavy dick in him almost hurts. Sidon releases Link from his mouth only to wrap a hand around him and jerk him off like he hadn’t just come. Link jumps and cries, flinging a hand down to bat at Sidon’s wrist. It’s like someone has dug their fingers into a bruise and won’t stop, turning the whole point of contact into a numb, static-y thing.

“Hang on, darling, we’ll make you come again,” Sidon murmurs over Link’s sobs. “Watch, you’re about to—”

Sidon releases his cock just as more come spurts out of him, not nearly as much as the first time. Link stares down at his dick, mouth hanging open in shock. No one has ever done that to him before, and the thought has never crossed his mind. This orgasm is much shorter, but it makes him tense up all over again, squeezing Ganon’s cock that’s still rolling in and out of him. But the arms holding him tremble, and Ganon’s breath hitches in his ear. Link covers Ganon’s hands on his body and smiles, knowing he’s just made this powerful man come. Ganon shouts in his ear and stills deep inside him, holding Link hard enough to leave handprints. There’s no mess besides the lube because of the condom, although Link’s lusty mind fills with the image of Ganon coming in him, of someone having to clean him up afterwards. Link shivers and gasps as Ganon lifts him up one last time, freeing his cock from Link’s tight ass. Link’s stomach hurts after being so full, and he wishes it weren’t over already. He’s sweaty and so incredibly sore between his legs, but it was worth it.

Ganon lies him down on his back, and the mattress shifts as he gets up to throw the condom away. Knees straddle his thighs, and Sidon’s handsome face fills his field of vision. Link throws a lazy glance down to find Sidon’s large hand working at his own cock, twisting his fingers and palm over the head at the pinnacle of every stroke. Body weak, Link lifts a trembling hand to paw at Sidon’s wrist. It slows under his fingers, and Sidon takes his hand and wraps it around his cock only to cover Link’s with his. Sidon guides their hands on and over his flesh, rolling his hips into Link’s little hand. Sidon’s free hand sinks into the mattress beside Link’s head, and he hovers over their darling angel while staring down at him. Link’s eyes blink lazily as he fights to keep them open. But he wants to watch Sidon come. He’s the only one who hasn’t, yet. Link whines and uses his other hand to tug on some of Sidon’s hair, beckoning him down. Link offers his lips when Sidon catches on, and they moan through the first kiss.

“Oh, Link, my little darling. Mmm, you’re so beautiful,” he pants, cutting off to moan again as he makes their hands squeeze hard over the head. “I want you so much, Link, so perfect and wonderful.” Sidon’s hips stutter, fucking through their hands a few more times before his eyes slam shut and he cries down, “Oh, Link!”

There’s more come on his stomach and a smile on Link’s face. He doesn’t recall Sidon kissing his cheek or untangling their hands from his cock. The bed shifts under him as his lovers move about—Sidon rising and Ganon returning. Link floats for a while, only aware of Ganon’s warmth holding him close. He’s lying on his side, now. The only way Link knows is because this position keeps pressure off his ass. Ganon has an arm around him and mumbles little praises in his ear. Link doesn’t understand his words—is he speaking Hylian? Gerudian?—but Ganon’s deep voice pierces through the post-orgasm fog that makes him dumb and happy. Luckily, Ganon’s voice just makes him even happier. Link only whines and flinches when a warm washcloth slips between his cheeks to clean up lube. A clean side wipes up come and sweat on his stomach. Sidon’s weight leaves the bed again, probably to toss the dirty rag away, but then he’s back, warm and solid behind Link. Link tunes into reality again, argument already in progress between his lovers.

“I’d rather set this bed on fire with me still in it than let you sleep here,” Ganon grunts lowly.

“Come on, old friend, please! It’s obvious that Link will be spending the night in your bed. Have a heart and let me stay.” Sidon actually sounds genuine in his begging. “There’s no rule against us sharing a bed to cuddle a cute, little thing like Link! Ganon, please, don’t hold a grudge…”

“I’m not,” Ganon bites back above Link’s head. “The idea of you sleeping naked in my bed just makes me want to walk in front of a speeding bus is all. So get your dick out of my bed and leave.”

“You’re so cruel,” Sidon whines. “He moans your name first, takes you first, and now this.”

There’s an eye roll in Ganon’s voice when he mutters, “Tragic. Now get.”

Link is too tired to intervene. Of course he wants Sidon to stay, wants to wake up between them with their huge, gentle hands holding him. But he understands there are rules between Ganon and Sidon, and this must be one of them. Sidon leans over him, petting his hair and sighing. Long fingers take hold of Link’s chin and turn his head so Sidon can press a lingering kiss to Link’s slack lips. When Sidon makes to deepen the kiss, overstaying his welcome, Ganon’s dark hand appears and tangles in his hair, yanking the locks. Sidon yelps and tears his mouth from Link’s. Link’s little sigh and licking his lips goes unnoticed by both. He already misses Sidon, and the kiss is barely over. Link’s eyes flutter in the dim of the bedroom and the mattress shifts around him.

“I said get,” Ganon warns.

“I’m going, old man,” Sidon bites back. “Make sure he’s warm and comfortable.”

Link smiles while Ganon lifts an arm, throwing a rude gesture Sidon’s way. The bedroom door closes with barely a  _ snick _ . Ganon huffs at Sidon’s rather subdued exit before turning his deep eyes down to watch Link. Propping himself up on a forearm, Ganon lifts his free hand up to pet at Link’s bangs, to twirl a finger in a lock that hangs in front of his ear. A happy, tiny noise slips out of Link’s throat. He wiggles to close the gap between them, and Ganon responds by scooping Link up and tucking the little Hylian under his chin. Link slips an arm around Ganon, too, and rubs his face against warm, black skin. There’s dried sweat on Ganon’s chest, but Link ignores it. He’ll need a shower before they go out to the club later today. Lips kissing his hair and Ganon breathing him in are the only things that keep Link awake.

“Did I hurt you?” Ganon asks quietly.

“No,” Link whispers back, shaking his head for good measure. “No, I… It was p-perfect.”

It comes out as a rasp, yelling from their fucking and his two orgasms taking Link’s voice out almost entirely. Ganon hums above him and squeezes Link in his arm.

“Is this something you’d like to do again?”

Link doesn’t hesitate when he breathes with rapture, “Yes. Oh yes.”

A warm hand pets the back of his head while Ganon murmurs, “Sleep. I won’t leave you alone.”

And he doesn’t. Link falls asleep to the furnace-like heat of Ganon in front of him. When he wakes, sunlight fighting the blackout curtains hanging above the window, Link finds Ganon has only turned around in his sleep. The Gerudo’s strong back faces him with Ganon’s side rising and falling as he breathes. It’s only a little warmer in here with the sun up, so Link cuddles close under the covers. Link kisses Ganon’s back and rubs a cheek over his skin. Ganon’s breathing stutters under Link’s lips. That’s his only warning before Ganon rolls over, eyes narrow but not out of anger. Ganon blinks sleep from his eyes and scoots closer to Link, reuniting them after his tossing in the early morning. Ganon’s body expands as he yawns, wide chest arching up towards Link’s face. Link giggles a little at him and rubs his face over Ganon’s heart when the yawn passes. It’s contagious, though, and Link’s jaw stretches wide as he reciprocates. Ganon pulls back enough to tilt Link’s chin up, meeting those sleepy, blue eyes.

“Good morning.” His voice is rough and even deeper than usual. Link smiles at it. “Sore?”

Link shrugs and squeaks out, “A little.”

Ganon’s eyes slip shut as he hums before boasting, “Can’t say that I’m sorry about that.”

Link’s head ducks down as he hides another laugh. The soreness he can manage, it’s the hunger he can’t. He wonders what had woken him in the first place. But the scent of foods frying in the kitchen leaks through the vent in the ceiling and from under the door. Link sucks it in and stretches, gasping and squealing as the muscles in his hips come alive. Ganon watches him with a little smile on his face, and Link blushes when he realizes he’s been caught. Laughter belting out of him, Ganon scoops him up and rolls until Link lies on top of him. They’re still naked from earlier, and Link flinches when all of his softness touches Ganon. But Ganon loops an arm around his waist and pets his cheek with the other.

“You’re very pretty, Link,” Ganon reminds him. “I like looking at you. And I like you the way you are.”

Shoulders hunching up a little, Link nods and wiggles up Ganon’s firm body to kiss his cheek. He’d kiss Ganon for real, but he knows he has sushi and popcorn breath. The thought occurs to him that because of their positions last night, he hadn’t been able to kiss Ganon while they fucked… That makes his heart sink. Link whines against Ganon’s cheek, promising to make up for that next time. Ganon sighs under him, petting his freckles one more time before lifting Link off him and sitting up.

“Guess we should get up and see if it’s Sidon trying to burn the apartment down or some misguided thief, huh? I’m kinda hoping for the thief, not gonna lie.”

Link accepts the hand Ganon offers to pull him out of the bed with a giggle. Ganon snatches his sweatpants from earlier and steps into them, foregoing underwear. He catches Link watching him and grins when Link spins around, hiding his body from Ganon. But Ganon lets it go, knowing Link’s confidence is a wavering thing that breaks from too much attention. He’d meant what he’d said, though. He and Sidon find his soft, giving flesh irresistible. Holding Link last night and dragging his hands across all that skin, feeling it give under his fingers… Ganon shivers as Link dresses in last night’s sleep clothes. Link holds his hands in front of him, watching Ganon from under his bangs. Ganon steps close, kisses his hair, and offers his hand again. Ganon’s heart skips a beat when Link takes it without any hesitation, smiling up at him with such awe and love in those blue eyes. At least Ganon thinks it’s love. He doesn’t dwell on it, putting the thought on a shelf for another day.

Sure enough, when they step into the kitchen, they find Sidon at the stove. His hair is messy and piled on top of his head, held up there by a giant, plastic hair clip. An apron over his underwear is the only thing protecting him from bacon grease splashing and heat rising from another pan that has pancakes in it. He tosses a grin over his shoulder, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he bobs along to some song playing in his head. Link steps forward to see what’s cooking, and Sidon darts down to kiss his cheek. Ganon is happy to see that Sidon is completely over his little jealousy spell from last night. He also doesn’t seem too cut up about Ganon kicking him out of his bed. Ganon is happy about that, too, since he doesn’t feel like fighting with Sidon first thing in the morning. Ganon rubs a hand over his face and pulls open a cabinet, searching for something to eat. He won’t count on Sidon having made this breakfast for anyone other than himself and Link. But when Ganon closes the cabinet with instant oatmeal in hand, Sidon tosses him an almost friendly grin.

“Put that away, old friend, I made enough for all of us.”

Ganon’s bushy eyebrows shoot up his forehead. Sidon doesn’t catch it, turning back to his bacon, but Link does. Link bites his lips together to stop a face-splitting smile. He watches Ganon shake his head, winded a little from Sidon’s out of character generosity towards him, and take a seat at their little kitchen table. There are only four chairs for the small thing, but they never really needed more than two. Pretties brought back to be ravished usually aren’t welcome come morning, and the two of them aren’t in the habit of sharing breakfast with each other. Link shuffles away from Sidon after the Hylian pets his hair and urges him to sit and relax and makes his way toward Ganon. Ganon has half a thought of grabbing Link and settling the little dear in his lap, but that would definitely spark a fight. And Sidon had offered him an olive branch, so…

Link sits carefully in one of the vacant chairs, realizing his ass and thighs are tender. His neck is a mess of marks, too. He’d caught a glance in the chrome accents of the stove and refrigerator. When he takes a shower later, Link knows he’ll spend time in front of a proper mirror, petting the evidence of what the three of them had done last night. There are lovebites all over his thighs, too, courtesy of Sidon. The ones farther down his thighs are visible past his shorts, and Link presses his legs together, embarrassed. But Ganon and Sidon probably like seeing their marks on him. He’s learned possessiveness is a trait the two of them share, although Ganon is subtler about it. Link lifts his head up from staring at a few, purple bruises on his thighs to find Ganon’s intimidating gaze focused on his neck. All the marks there are his. Squirming, Link lifts a hand to cover them, breaking Ganon’s line of sight. The Gerudo huffs out a laugh and throws a hand Link’s way, offering it to him. Link takes it, overflowing with happiness. Ganon smiles at him, petting the back of his hand, before jumping up like something had bitten him.

“Shit, I forgot.”

His hand slips from Link’s, and he disappears into the hallway, back towards his room. Link holds his own hands and watches Ganon scuttle away. Sidon is still humming and bobbing at the stove, but the sizzle of bacon has quieted down. There’s a huge plate piled high with it and a similar plate of pancakes next to that. Link ignores how Ganon’s quick departure makes him a little sad and focuses on Sidon’s happy wiggling. The stove shuts off with a snap of a dial, and Sidon tosses the spatula in his hand towards the sink. It makes it, but just barely, banging around the steel before settling. Sidon pays it no mind and picks the plates up by the edges to bring them to the table. Steam rises off everything, but when Link swipes his fingers over the edge, he finds they’re only slightly hot. Huffing, Sidon whips his apron off and falls into a seat, legs spread out and head thrown back on the chair. Some of the hair that frames his face sticks to his skin with sweat. Link scoots closer and reaches up to pick some of it off, freeing it. Sidon’s eyes are closed, and he smiles at Link’s accidental caress. When Sidon sits up with a grin already angled Link’s way, his eyes flash to something in the background. Link turns, too, and finds Ganon has returned.

Clothes are draped over a huge arm, and he approaches Link with a warmly spoken, “I forgot about the surprise we had for you. Here.”

Lips parted, Link glances back and forth between them before reaching out for Ganon’s arm. He finds a tiny, almost obscene pair of leather shorts first. Link holds them by the waist and stares. They’d cover his ass and privates, yes, but… The legs on them don’t go much farther down than the crotch. Link leaves them on the table, face heating up, and takes the shirt Ganon offers him, too. It’s a crop top with personality and flare. It will leave everything below his diaphragm bare on the front, but material continues down the back of the shirt, billowing somewhat like a little cape. The flowing back will draw anyone’s eye down to his ass, which Link thinks the bottoms of his cheeks might hang out in those shorts. But the material of the shirt is soft and white in his hands, and he wants to try it on. Excited, he stands up from the kitchen chair almost fast enough to knock it over. Sidon and Ganon watch Link with wide eyes as he sheds his sleep clothes without any of his usual shyness. They’ve seen him naked, so what’s the point?

Draping the shirt along the seat of the chair, Link picks the shorts up again and steps into them. He wonders which of them guessed his size. Or perhaps in his endless messages with Sidon he’d asked Link, and Link had given the information up without suspicion. The shorts fit him almost too well. And yes, when he reaches behind himself to feel where the material ends, the bottom curves of his cheeks do hang out a little bit. Link bites his lip while blushing and tugs the shirt over his head. He flicks his hands on the material that drapes in the back, making sure it hadn’t tangled or bunched up while he put it on. Finally, he turns his eyes to his lovers, expecting neutral expressions. But instead he stares down the predatory, hungry gazes of two men who look ready to pounce. Sidon is still sitting, but his underwear doesn’t hide much. Ganon’s sleep pants are much the same.

Face on fire, Link stares at the ground while fidgeting with his hands and stuttering out, “Th-thank you…”

Both men suck in deep breaths and murmur, “You’re welcome,” at the same time.

Link takes care in removing the outfit, sure that they want him to wear it tonight. Which he absolutely will. He makes sure there aren’t any wrinkles while folding the shorts and shirt up, leaving them on the couch, far away from the mess of breakfast. Grease or syrup would be difficult to wash out of them—might be impossible for the shorts. When Link restores his sleep clothes, Ganon and Sidon seem a bit more under control. Ganon rubs a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. Link approaches him first, petting at his hand to get his attention. Ganon drops his massaging hand and blinks at Link through a slight daze. Link smiles up and him and hugs him around the waist, swaying slightly on his feet.

“Thank you,” he whispers again. “F-For everything.”

Link turns his head to find Sidon watching them. Link unravels an arm from around Ganon long enough to reach for Sidon. The Hylian answers immediately, almost banging his hip into the table in his haste to swing around it. Link wraps that arm around Sidon’s waist, hugging them at the same time. He’s sure they’re not thrilled to be so near each other this early in the morning, but Link hugs them harder anyway. His heart is so full it hurts! Link takes a moment to rub his face on Ganon’s t-shirt and Sidon’s bare skin. Their hands take turns petting his hair and neck, Ganon’s thick fingers in particular lingering on the marks he’d made earlier. Sidon grows bored with that, though, a drops a hand to one of Link’s ass cheeks, grabbing a handful of his flesh and squeezing. Link jumps between them, arching up on his toes. Ganon snorts above him and copies Sidon, fingers curling over the bottom curve of Link’s ass. He swats them both in the chest while trying to bite back a laugh. Of course they can’t keep their hands off him, especially after his little display earlier. Their hands slip back up his body after that, and Link leans on them, so happy to be with two people who care about him.


	3. If At First You Don't SUCCeed... Come, Come Again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shut up, I can hear your collective "boos" over that chapter title XD I'M FUNNY. ANYWAY, I think Link comes... three times in this chapter? Or at least he's written with three orgasms lol. Ganon is my favorite in this as always, such a sweetheart. That Monster Cock though 030 Also, for added fun, please imagine the VA [yuurivoice](http://yuurivoice.tumblr.com) speaking all of Sidon's dialogue, because that's the voice I wrote to. It might take me anywhere from three to five hours to listen to every NSFW piece he makes, but gdi he's good.
> 
> Also, starting Saturday and posting on a weekly basis until NOVEMBER 4TH (wow!!!), the sequel to [You're Beautiful](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10640193) will start publishing! *starry eyes* It's long af (over 160,000 words!!!), and if you're interested in reading it, please do. You can support the story by leaving comments, reblogging the post on tumblr, and sending any questions you have on tumblr, too. I don't expect a great turn out for that fic, so every bit of response helps. 
> 
> I've also started my next piece, which is a Ganlink abo, reincarnation theory fic titled "More Than This." I'll be posting teasers every 10k for the word count. If you don't want to follow me, all the posts will be tagged with "ganlink" and also "mtt wip." There are already two teasers up, so please give them a lick.
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

Sidon’s hand is warm in his as he swipes his keycard with the other and welcomes Link into the apartment first. The three of them have known each other for a few months now, introduced sex to their relationship for at least two. So when Link walks in, breathless from the fast ride here and Sidon sweeping him away, he immediately searches for Ganon. Link glances around with an overnight bag on his shoulder and finds nothing. Ganon’s bedroom door is shut, meaning he isn’t in there either. His boots are missing from the neat line by the door. Swallowing hard, Link’s fingers twist in his shirt as he tries to think of what to say to Sidon about all this. Sidon is warm behind him and close enough to touch him. Link turns around on a heel to fire an unsure glance up at him, shoulders already bunching up.

“Is… Is Ganon not…”

Sidon claps his hands together once, smiling nastily behind them.

“Nope! He’s finally not here to hang around like an old, unwanted piece of furniture.” Sidon takes both of Link’s hands in his, kneeling as he says, “I’ve been so desperate to spend time with you alone, just the two of us.”

Link bows his head with a sad, little smile. “I don’t pl-play favorites…”

“No, sweetheart, I know you don’t!” One of Sidon’s hands lifts up, cupping Link’s cheek and coaxing him to look up. “And I don’t mean to try and steal you from Ganon. I would never. But…” Sidon sighs and glances away, mumbling lowly, “It’s always a fight between our styles of affection when it’s the three of us.” Sidon ducks his head to kiss the back of Link’s hand. “I realize my style isn’t for everyone, but I just want to fawn over you and talk to you for hours. Ganon doesn’t appreciate things like that and puts a stop to them.”

Link nods, knowing Sidon is right. And Sidon is such a romantic, Prince Charming type… He’s the kind of person Link always thought he wanted. He does want Sidon! So much, but Ganon has a special place in his heart, too. Ganon is so quiet and thoughtful… They’re different sides to the same coin, Link realizes. Sidon is the whirlwind love he’s romanticized since childhood, and Ganon is the maturity he’s craved since becoming old enough to walk into clubs and drink. He’s only 24 now, still much younger than Ganon’s 40 or Sidon’s 32, but… Link shuffles closer and buries his face in Sidon’s chest, winding his arms around the man to hold him tightly. Sidon coos above him and returns the embrace, swaying on their feet like they’re dancing. But Sidon sighs after a while and gently pushes them apart.

“If you’re not comfortable with this, I’ll take you home. Or wherever you want to go.” Sidon caress Link’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. “I don’t want to come between the three of us.”

Link shakes his head, tossing the locks in front of his big ears around.

“N-no, it’s okay…” Link bows his head with his lip between his teeth, collecting himself before adding, “Can… Can we watch a movie? Maybe? I’m s-sorry if I fall asleep…”

Sidon bites his lip to stop another awful, sweetly sick coo from spilling out of him. Link is too adorable for his heart to take!

“We’ll do whatever you want, my little darling.” Sidon kisses the top of Link’s head and gives a little tug on his hand, having held it this whole time. “Would you like to stay out here, or shall we retire to my room?”

Link perks up with a pink blush already coloring his cheeks and squeaks out, “Y-your room!”

It takes everything in Sidon to not sweep his little Link off his feet and carry Link to the bedroom like a spoil of war. But he’d wanted slow and tender with Link, has since ever since that first glance between the three of them on that fateful night. Sex hasn’t been one-on-one, yet, and Sidon is desperate for any intimacy with Link that doesn’t have Ganon running the show. Well, in reality, it’s Link running the show, them needing his consent for there to  **be** a show. But Ganon definitely sets the pace for things, putting his foot down when Sidon suggests anything else. Sidon is bossy, even he can’t deny that about himself, but Ganon is a downright tyrant sometimes. Sidon sucks in a deep breath to dispel the frustration that builds up in him just by thinking about Ganon. No, he won’t get upset. Link is here, obviously open to his request for privacy together, and that’s all that matters. Sidon shoots him a dashing grin and guides Link by the hand to his bedroom. He’s happy that he’d tidied up, anticipating Link would agree to this.

Whenever they’re together and things get heavy, they always end up in Ganon’s room. He has the biggest bed, apparently. They’ve fooled around on the couch a few times, but Link has never seen much of Sidon’s room. It’s cozy inside with thick, red curtains framing the window and a huge rug under his bare feet to keep the chill of the concrete floor at bay. Sidon carefully takes Link’s bag and leaves it on a chair that plays host to some throw pillows. Everything is cast in a hue of red from the light filtering in through the window, and Link smiles at how warm it seems in Sidon’s room. He glances up to the tall ceiling and finds a mirror of all things stuck to the concrete. Link’s eyes widen, and a similar mirror stretches behind the curling, metal headboard of Sidon’s bed. Is there a purpose for them? Link blushes, thinking he knows, and tosses a shy smile Sidon’s way. Sidon takes both his hands and walks backwards to guide him to the bed. It’s within view of the open door, and Link thinks to reach back and shut it. But Sidon’s eyes are almost hypnotic in this light and mood, so Link forgets about it.

Sidon lowers himself to sit and pulls Link to stand between his spread legs. A charming smile curls Sidon’s lips as he lifts Link’s little hands up to his mouth, kissing the knuckles.

“Do you need anything? A drink? Something to eat?”

Link’s shoulders shake in a laugh as he points out, “We just had lunch.”

Sidon waves Link’s explanation away with a dramatic flip of his wrist.

“Immaterial. I just want you”—he tickles under Link’s chin, getting a squirm and giggle out of him—”to be comfortable.”

Nodding, Link squeezes Sidon’s hands wrapped around his and asks with a shy bow of his head, “Can we, um, lie down? On the bed...together?”

Sidon’s smile is almost blinding.

“I’d love to,” he purrs with half-lidded eyes. Sidon kisses one of his hands before scooting to the headboard, patting the space immediately next to him. “I’m all yours, Link.”

Link’s hands and knees sink into the plush mattress as he crawls towards Sidon. Sidon only has eyes for him with a hand still stretched out, waiting for Link to take it. When he does, Sidon holds him close, settling Link on his side and guiding Link’s head to relax on his shoulder. Link twists his fingers in Sidon’s shirt and rubs his face into the warmth blooming from under the material. Sidon’s rich chuckle tickles the tip of an ear, and Link tilts his head up to escape Sidon’s teasing. Sidon pulls him closer with the arm wrapped around him, and on instinct Link tilts his head for a kiss. He wants one that’s soft and playful. It starts that way, Sidon pecking little kisses on him. But Sidon squeezes him close and groans softly while lapping at Link’s pink lips, coaxing him open. Link jumps in his arms, hands tightening over Sidon’s chest, but all he can do is whine into Sidon’s kisses. Sidon twists at the hip, lowering Link to the bed and hovering over him. They separate with a gasp, Link’s head thrown to the side to breathe, and Sidon hides a groan in the column of his neck. Link shakes and gasps again as teeth nibble his skin, and those wonderful, awful lips suck at a bite or two to bruise him. Link’s blood charges around his body, but he’d just wanted to cuddle with Sidon and maybe fall asleep next to him. This is nice, but…

Link whimpers when Sidon bites him again. A trembling hand slips from holding Sidon’s chest off him to pet at the redhead’s shoulder. Link stutters out a breath and whines pitifully, voice a little afraid, “Si-Sidon, wait…”

Sidon’s head leaps up with his eyes wide and his lips bruised. Link’s soft voice is like a knife in his chest. He can’t believe that he could pull such a frightened tone out of his little darling!

“Oh Link, I’m sorry,” Sidon coos while sitting up, pulling Link back to his shoulder, holding him. “I’m so sorry. I’ll stop, I promise.”

Link huddles closer and lets out a happy whine when Sidon pets his hair and kisses his forehead.

“It’s… It’s okay,” Link mumbles after a short while of Sidon just holding him, rocking them a little. “I like, um, kissing you…”

“I like kissing you, too, darling,” he murmurs back, squeezing Link one last time before relaxing again. “I’ll behave. Now… I think you said something about a movie, hmm?”

Link had, and Sidon lies back with him, letting him pick something to watch. It’s a movie he’s seen before, so Link doesn’t mind watching it through heavily lidded eyes while sometimes lifting his head up to kiss Sidon’s cheek. Sidon taps his arm at one point and asks if he can take Link’s hair tie out and let his hair down. Link does it for him, stretching the blue cord over his hand to keep around his wrist. Sidon kisses his forehead a few times in thanks before diving his fingers through Link’s hair, nails scratching lightly on his scalp. Link slips down Sidon’s body during that heavenly caress and ends up resting his head over Sidon’s heart. He doesn’t seem to mind and leaves Link there. Link drifts off about halfway through the film, coaxed to sleep by Sidon’s warmth and the large hand still in his hair. At some point while Link dozes, the movie ends, and Sidon turns everything off just to hold Link and rest with him.

Sidon doesn’t let them slip down the bed as he fights sleep. He holds Link close and draws his fingers over Link’s bangs, caressing his forehead occasionally. Link is such a beauty, such a treasure. But Link also fascinates Sidon. His voice is so weak, so broken, but he speaks to them anyway. He’s shy and so afraid of upsetting them. Link reminds them frequently that he doesn’t play favorites, that he likes them equally. Anyone else and Sidon would call bullshit. But somehow he knows Link means it. Link showers both of them with smiles, shy kisses, and little hands that reach for them. Not to mention he loves Link’s body, so pale and soft in all of Sidon’s favorite places. Holding Link down by the hips while kissing his belly, feeling Link wiggle under him and try to hide where he’s soft… Sidon sighs above him and glances down the curled line of Link’s body. He loves it, loves everything about Link. Such all-encompassing feelings usually frighten Sidon away from connections like these. But he wants Link. Wants him enough to scare him with overzealous kisses and overreaching hands. Sidon frowns with his eyes closed, scolding himself once more. He won’t hurt Link like that again. He won’t.

Silence rousing him from sleep, Link turns his face to hide it in Sidon’s chest. He fights a stretch, but his body won’t be denied. Link’s shirt rides up some as he flings his arms out and wiggles all ten toes, getting every limb and muscle in on it. Sidon watches it all with a sickly sweet smile, eyes trained on the sliver of skin between Link’s shirt and jeans. Sighing happily, Sidon tightens the arm he still has around Link and jostles the little Hylian higher on his body. Link squeaks as he's maneuvered without any help from his own muscles. Sidon laughs in his hair and squeezes his hips as he shifts Link to straddle his lap. Sidon's big hands cup his blushing cheeks at that point, tilting Link's head up to rub their noses together. Link giggles, pushing his round cheeks into Sidon's palms. Sidon pets the freckles under his baby blue eyes and relaxes his hold some, gaining Links attention.

“My little one,” Sidon begins sweetly, softly. “May I kiss you?”

Link’s lips part like they're already sliding against Sidon’s. Sidon can't look away, can't resist licking his own. Link bites his fuller lower lip and squirms in Sidon’s lap.

“You don't… You don't have t-to ask me, Sidon…”

Sidon tuts and wiggles under Link, drawing him closer.

“Oh but Link, I insist! Besides…” He leans around Link’s head, lips tickling his ear as he murmurs deeply, “I like hearing you say ‘yes’ to me.”

Link gasps softly into Sidon’s hair—almost too softly to hear. His hands flatten on Sidon's chest, rubbing his brown skin through the material. He's a little hard between his legs all from Sidon's gentle hands and his sweet, syrupy voice curling around his ear. Link’s cock, trapped in his jeans, rubs against the material as Sidon coaxes him closer. If Sidon feels his hardness, he doesn’t say anything. Sidon rubs their cheeks together, sighing and humming in his ear. Sidon is so vocal and expressive, and it all makes Link shy. He’s quiet, like Ganon. Although not suave or intimidating. But Link is growing used to Sidon talking all the time—especially in bed. Ganon usually barks at him to shut up, threatening to gag him one way or another. Link admits to himself that he enjoys hearing Sidon’s voice. He’s never been one for dirty talk, but like everything, Sidon does it differently. Singing Link’s praises, he never says harsh things to or about Link, doesn’t call him things like “whore” or “slut” in the heat of the moment. Situations like that make Link’s heart sink and his stomach twist painfully. That kind of dirty talk doesn’t turn him on. But Sidon’s does.

Shaking himself, Link watches Sidon’s face for a moment before nodding, giving him permission.

Sidon just smiles sweetly at him and says, “Oh, won’t you say it, Link? Pretty please?”

Shoulders hunching up by Sidon’s hands still on his face, Link stares at the center of Sidon’s chest and stutters, “Y-Yes, you, um, you may kiss me… Please.”

Sidon groans quietly while pulling Link forward, sliding their lips together in a few chaste kisses. Emboldened by Sidon’s enthusiastic response, Link rolls his hips forward, seeking friction. Sidon jumps under him and drops his hands to Link’s hips, urging him to grind and rub more. Link’s hands, still on Sidon’s chest, slip up to circle his neck. Sidon parts from him for a moment, panting against Link’s mouth, before diving back in. Link is ready, lips already parted. He sucks in a breath through his nose and whines as Sidon’s tongue traces the little space between his lips, coaxing Link to open wider by lapping at him. Link holds onto him tighter, jerking his hips hard into Sidon’s stomach to rut against his firm body, shivering at the brush of jeans over his cock. He doesn’t bother wearing underwear when he’s with them. His clothes always end up on the floor at some point. And today doesn’t seem to be any different. He’s enjoyed cuddling and napping with Sidon, but if Sidon wants more, Link is open to it.

Link is the one to end their kiss, although Sidon jerks his head forward to try and start again. Link cranes his head out of reach, shooting Sidon a shy smile from under his bangs. Sucking in deep breaths to calm himself, Sidon sits back against the headboard and squeezes Link’s hips. He’s hard under Link’s curvy ass, and Sidon holds him while bucking up, swirling his hips to drag his hidden erection around those perfect cheeks. Link shudders and gasps in his arms. Sidon grins as Link’s shoulders curl forward, pushing his little tits together. Bowing his back, Sidon cranes down to press his face against one, biting Link through his shirt. His hands slip to cup Link’s ass and he helps them grind together, even though bending this way hurts a little. Link’s fingers dig into the hair at the nape of Sidon’s neck, curling it around and around his fingers before giving the strands a light tug. Sidon stops nibbling at Link’s chest through his shirt and picks his head up again.

His little darling is breathless and red up to his ears that twitch down from arousal or maybe embarrassment. Sidon loves it. He squeezes Link’s ass in his hands and grins as Link shudders. Link’s fingers in his hair tug again, maybe as punishment for Sidon’s groping. Sidon hums and relaxes against the headboard again, painfully hard under Link and wanting nothing more than to throw Link on the bed and kiss every inch of him. He wonders how Link sounds with a tongue in his ass before fingers and cock take him apart. Sidon could take his time without Ganon here micromanaging everything. Sidon shivers against the headboard and squeezes Link’s ass again, hoping and praying that Link will want to do more than just this. So his thin eyebrows arch up towards his hairline and his eye fly open wide when Link finally speaks.

Voice hoarse like it’s been dragged over gravel, Link forces his watery eyes to Sidon’s golden ones and croaks out, “Touch me?”

“Touch you where?” Sidon teases him. He slips a hand from Link’s ass and fondles his chest. “Here?” Link jumps when he pinches a nipple, but Sidon abandons it quickly to drag his fingertips above the waist of Link’s jeans. “Or maybe here? Lower?” His fingertips slips beneath the waistband, nails dragging through Link’s pubic hair. “Tell me, Link. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Link’s hips jerk up into the teasing graze of Sidon’s fingers. Hand trembling, Link uncurls his fingers from Sidon’s hair and wraps the hand around his wrist, urging Sidon’s fingers deeper down his pants. They both jump and moan a little when Sidon’s skin slips across the velvety flesh of Link’s prick, straining and hard in his jeans. A thrill runs up Link’s spine, and he grinds down in Sidon’s lap. The hand still on his ass squeezes him hard enough to leave dents through his jeans. Link wants them off, wants to splay out on his back and have Sidon on top of him, inside him. Stomach heaving to draw in air, Link nods and squeezes Sidon’s wrist.

“T-Touch me, please,” Link tries vaguely.

“No, no, tell me,” Sidon orders, putting some force in his voice. Link blushes harder, a sign that he likes it. “Where do you want me? My hands? My mouth? My cock?”

Ears twitching down, Link pinches his eyes shut while trying to think of something to say. He wants all those things, but saying them out loud is… The fingers grazing his prick twitch, calling down more blood into his flesh.

Link sucks in a breath, feeling his face and ears grow incredibly hot, when he whines, “Ev-Everything! Kiss me, b-bite me, please Si-Sidon!”

“Yes!” Sidon cries out, picking them up and dropping Link down to the bed, hands sunk into the mattress on either side of his head. “More! Tell me, Link, let me hear you beg!”

Voice breaking, Link whimpers and asks, “Take my clothes off? Mm-make me come on your...your cock?”

“Goddess, yes, anything you want,” Sidon pants down at him, sinking between Link’s thick thighs to rut against him. “Let me, Link? Let me do terrible, wonderful things to you? Please, my sweet?”

Face numb from so much blood pooling in his cheeks, Link yanks Sidon down by his hair and smashes their lips together. It’s the only way he can think to get Sidon to shut up and stop telling him all these lewd things. Hearing the hard “k” in cock knock out of Sidon’s mouth had almost done Link in. He’s never come just by listening to someone talk, but if Sidon told him in excruciating detail everything they’re about to do… Link’s head swims as Sidon kisses him longer and harder, stealing his breath with every thrust of his tongue. Sidon still grinds on him, rubbing the material of their jeans together, only succeeding in ramping up the temperature from so much friction. Sidon pulls back after a quick nip to Link’s lower lip and sits up, watching Link down his nose. It’s not as sloping and broad as Ganon’s, but Link loves it and the rest of Sidon regardless. Arms curled up by his head, Link turns his head to expose his neck. He wiggles under Sidon, ready for whatever comes next.

“In order to fulfill your requests, my lovely, I must insist that we remove all these awful, restricting clothes. Wouldn’t you agree?”

That calls up a smile on Link’s face, and he nods while pushing himself to sit up. Sidon flicks the button on his jeans and yanks his zipper down while Link tosses his shirt over his head. Sidon chuckles darkly as he tugs Link’s jeans down, not finding any underwear.

“You naughty thing, you,” Sidon teases, glancing at Link through a lock of red hair that’s fallen in his face. “You came ready for this, didn’t you?”

“N-Not yet,” Link jokes lamely, almost grimacing at how bad that was.

“Hah!” Sidon drags his jeans the rest of the way down, leaving Link naked and spread eagle on the bed. “Not yet indeed, little one. You’ll come soon enough. Many times, if I have my way.”

That’s a promise, Link knows. Sidon loves making him come at least twice, sometimes in a row. That first time had been a shock. Link doesn’t know how Sidon makes him do that, how Sidon can coax another orgasm out of his buzzing, overly sensitive cock after he’s come once. He doesn’t always do it, especially if Ganon smacks his hand away with a growled threat. And Link doesn’t always want to come two, three times! Sometimes one of them fucking him is enough! But during this intimate, private moment between them, Link won’t deny Sidon’s demands on his body. Sidon could contort him into awkward positions, tease him until his balls ache, or even deny him an orgasm. Link would allow it all. Sidon and Ganon don't seem big on sex toys—unlike Link—but he'd gladly submit to that special kind of torture and delight, too. Link shivers naked and hard under Sidon while thinking about what his lovers could get away with. Link always was eager to please.

The sight of Sidon divesting himself of his clothes to match Link draws him out of his wandering thoughts. Sidon is all brown skin and muscles, so painfully beautiful that Link’s stomach twists a little just looking at him. How could he ever arouse a god-like creature like Sidon? The idea boggles him. But he can't think like that! Sidon and Ganon constantly reassure him that he's perfect the way he is. Link bites his lip while chasing his persistent insecurities away. Watching Sidon shift on the bed, shooting him a little smile, is better than thinking about that. Sidon drops their clothes off the side of the bed and carefully grabs Link under his arms. He scoots them down the bed, heads pointed the wrong way. Their reflections in the mirror on the ceiling confirm Link's earlier suspicion that the mirror is purely for sex. He’ll get to watch himself if he keeps his eyes open, which is almost too much for Link to bear. Does Sidon watch his partners, too? Or maybe he watches himself while masturbating? Link wants to cover his face to hide his blush, but he knows Sidon wouldn't approve of that. Sidon’s warm weight settling between his thighs, firm stomach giving his cock something better to rut against than jeans, distracts Link from the mirror. Of course it's not the first time he's has Sidon or Ganon on top of him—not even inside him, just lying between his legs. It's nice to have all that power and warmth pinning him to the bed. Link had always suspected he has a thing for being held down or overpowered, so long as it’s consensual. So when Sidon grabs his wrists in one hand and pins them above Link’s head, a breathy, quiet gasp rips out of Link’s parted lips.

Sidon’s voice is like honey in his ear when he purrs, “Oh, do you like that?”

Sidon free hand wiggles between them, curling his fingers around the head of Link’s prick. Sidon finds him pitifully wet just from a little bit of grinding and some teasing. He chuckles and shows his messy fingers to Link, who turns his head away with a fierce blush coloring his pale throat. A blue eye peeks open to watch Sidon lick it all off, and Link can't take his eyes off the spectacle. Fingers clean, Sidon grins at him and returns to rutting their cocks together. His free hand pets Link’s bangs out of his eyes and caresses the red blush in his cheeks.

“It seems that you do. Why didn't you tell us you like being held down, darling? You know the old man and I would love to explore your desires.”

“I-It’s embarrassing…” Link murmurs, bowing his chin towards his chest.

Sidon tuts at him and snaps his hips hard to chase the shame out of Link's voice. “I disagree, sweet one.”

Sidon rests his full weight on Link, just wanting to see what he'll do. Link throws his head back with a shudder, legs flying up to wrap around Sidon's hips. The insistent, needy press of his messy cock is all Sidon needs to know Link loves it.

“No,” he rumbles, kissing Link’s ear. “No, it's wonderful. We could buy you cuffs and bind you to the bed, some for your ankles, too.” Sidon kisses down from Link's ear to his neck, nibbling over old lovebites. “I'm not partial to vibrators, but I'd love to see how long you'd last with one inside you, with those pretty eyes and your cute sounds begging us to let you come.”

Link strains against Sidon’s weight and grip on his wrists. He's had a similar fantasy and come so hard that he'd needed a few minutes to collect himself. He knows how long he can last. They would have a while to wait, and Ganon and Sidon could do whatever they wanted to him while they watched. Link whimpers and rocks his body in time with Sidon’s lazy thrusts between his legs. He directs his watery gaze back to Sidon, head swimming with how much he wants that. He wants a collar, too, but he’ll keep that part to himself. For now. Sidon is all sultry smiles and narrow eyes above him, almost close enough to kiss. Link cranes his head as far as it'll go, wanting a kiss. But Sidon denies him with a patronizing hum and sits up, taking his delicious power and grip on Link's wrists with him.

“Another time,” he drawls while dragging his fingertips down Link’s body, stopping to pinch his nipples just to watch Link writhe. “Let’s put a pin in that and move on. There's something I've wanted to do to you forever, if you're up for it.”

Sidon backs away even more and has to shush Link’s trembling and mournful whine. His voice is warm and curls around Link's ears as Sidon grabs him by the hips and urges Link to turn over. Link’s thighs shake as he allows Sidon to position him the way he wants—Link on his hands and knees, head pointed towards the open door. Sidon shuffles around while Link’s hands sink into the mattress, needing his arms for support. He’ll probably sink to his forearms at some point, depending on how long he’s held like this. Familiar, gentle hands take hold of Link’s hips again, squeezing him before they sweep over the sides of his ass cheeks. Link jerks on the bed, rocking back to offer himself to Sidon. But Sidon just chuckles and resets his position. When Link stays still, Sidon rewards him with wandering, teasing caresses to his inner thighs. Link spreads them wider, thinking Sidon will like that. He must, because Sidon chuckles before kissing a cheek. Link groans, and one of Sidon’s hands abandons his thighs to press on the small of his back.

“Arch your hips for me, darling. The higher the better.”

Link does as Sidon says without protest. He falls to his elbows, chest bowing towards the bed as he cants his ass in the air. Link blushes and turns a cheek to press into the bed. He doesn’t want to think about what this must look like—face down, ass up. But Sidon gives an appreciative groan, caught between his teeth, and kisses the other cheek in thanks. He plants more kisses up and down Link’s skin, allowing them to wander over his round cheeks. Once Sidon is sure that Link won’t move, he slides his hand over pale, soft skin to pinch and squeeze a cheek. Sidon’s other hand gives similar treatment to Link’s right thigh. All the petting, squeezing, and kisses help loosen Link’s tense back. He thought maybe Sidon had planned on spanking him like this. Which would be okay, but not without warning. But no blows ever come, and Sidon is just a warm presence behind him. Sidon’s huge hand on his thigh grows tired of fondling his soft skin and joins its brother on his ass. Sidon laughs quietly to himself while shaking Link’s ass before digging his fingers into the round globes, making Link whimper. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s a stark difference from the rub of skin as Sidon had petted him.

The next shock is Sidon prying him open and blowing a stream of air against his entrance. Link almost slams his face into the bed as his arms tremble, threatening to give out. All the kisses leading up to this moment tingle on Link’s skin. Would… Would Sidon do that? Lick him and kiss him between his cheeks? Of course he’s seen rimming in porn, thought about it plenty of times. He’s never had sex with someone who he felt comfortable asking for this. And if Sidon’s eager breaths and messy kisses are anything to go by, Link might not have to ask! Link’s face flames even hotter while he rocks in Sidon’s hands that still have him spread open. Lips return to his skin, kissing closer and closer to his crack. Sidon hums through his little kisses, leaving a little bit of wetness behind as his lips linger.

“I wonder… You  **did** shower before I picked you up, yes?”

Link shivers and nods despite Sidon probably not being able to see it. “Of-Of course!”

Sidon’s hum with a smirk in it tingles over Link’s skin. Link knows he must be dripping onto Sidon’s sheets by now, but none of that matters. Link flattens his shoulders to the bed and lifts his ass higher in Sidon’s hands. But no matter how much he wiggles and whimpers, Sidon does nothing more than kiss his skin and flex his fingers into Link’s flesh. It all clicks that Sidon probably wants to hear Link ask for this, maybe beg for it. Link’s head is already twisted to the side, blushing cheek pressed into the sheets. Link wiggles around once again, earning him a little pinch, before he tries to overcome his shy nature.

“P-please,” he chokes out, voice so weak and soft. Link turns his head as his shyness becomes too much, pressing his forehead into the sheets and whimpering again, “Please, Sidon…”

Sidon hums through another kiss to his rear, biting Link a little before moaning out, “Oh Link, that was lovely. Again? For me?”

Link’s knees slip on the silky sheets under him as he trembles. His little hands twist in the material as he cries out, “Please! I-I want you!”

The only warning Sidon gives him is a drawn out groan before his tongue dives in, lapping between Link’s cheeks. Link’s thighs tense as he cries into the bed, rocking backwards to feel more of Sidon’s tongue. Sidon’s open-mouth moans and the wet sound of him flicking and curling his tongue around and around Link’s hole is maddening. Link’s ears are bright red and turned low. Link lets every moan and whine tear out of him just to cover up the sounds. Sidon still holds him open, squeezing his cheeks when Link moves around too much. Done lapping at him, Sidon grins against his skin while tracing the tip of his tongue endlessly around Link’s rim, re-wetting his tongue to ease the glide of skin-on-skin. Link feels every flick, every graze of Sidon’s tongue—even every breath and moan, which vibrate on his wet skin. When Sidon shifts a hand over to press the pad of a finger to Link’s entrance, his upper body lifts off the bed.

“Oh, Sidon!”

“Shush,” Sidon murmurs between breaths. He licks the pad of his index finger just before diving in again and grunts, “Relax.”

Tongue and finger teasing his little hole, Link gets his arms under himself again to give him some leverage. He rocks back, wanting Sidon’s finger to pop into him. Just one without lube won’t be bad. Blood buzzes under Link’s skin, concentrating between his legs and in his face. He’s dizzy with how aroused he is, how soft Sidon’s tongue is on his skin. Sidon wiggles the tip of his finger past Link’s muscles while his tongue still chases circles around and around. It’s more difficult with a finger in the way, but Link doesn’t mind. He stares down at the red sheets bunching up under him. Sidon’s finger skates against his prostate, passing back and forth without any real pressure. Link sees stars anyway and hallucinates that a pair of feet walk up to the edge of the bed and stop. But when he blinks, they’re still there.

Picking his heavy, spinning head up, Link blinks hard and finds Ganon standing above him. Link startles a little, jerking on Sidon’s finger and tongue. But Ganon smirks at him and holds a forefinger to his lips, requesting Link’s discretion. Link tosses a look over his shoulder and finds Sidon’s eyebrows drawn together and his eyes shut. Gulping, Link turns his head back around. The height of Sidon’s bed conveniently places him at crotch level with Ganon, which doesn’t escape Link’s notice. Such an interesting detail  **can’t** escape him, not with the obvious bulge in Ganon’s jeans. Link has yet to try oral on either of them. He’s wanted to, a little. The few times he’s given a blowjob, though, rough hands have grabbed his hair and forced his mouth harder on the dick presented to him. Those are not pleasant memories. But Ganon and Sidon would never hurt him, never use their huge hands like that. Unless Link wanted it. Licking his lips, Link bows his chest out so he can get a better look at Ganon. The Gerudo watches him down his proud nose, smirk tilting up one side of his mouth. Reading Link’s hungry gaze, Ganon’s hands slip out of his pockets to fiddle with the button and zipper. A gasp knocks out of Link’s throat—one because of how naughty this is in his head and also because Sidon’s tongue has slipped in alongside his finger.

Link moans to cover up the sound of Ganon unzipping his pants and tugging them and his underwear down far enough to free his cock. Link is close enough to the edge of the bed to reach it with his mouth. But still, Ganon steps closer until his knees hit the mattress. Behind Link, Sidon continues fingering him and moaning against his ass. Link shivers and risks falling over to lift a trembling hand, steadying Ganon’s erection. It isn’t fully hard yet. But walking past Sidon’s open bedroom door and watching them, listening to them had been enough to excite Ganon to this state. They’re past the point of condoms in their relationship, which Link is thankful for in this case. Link stutters out a breath as he strokes Ganon, squeezing him hard enough to make precome bead up on his head. Ganon is silent above him, but one of his powerful, dark hands lifts up slowly to pet the backs of his fingers on Link’s cheek. Link rocks back on Sidon’s finger and mouth, his moans barely reaching Link’s ears over the roar of blood in them. Ganon is so big up close, cock impossibly heavy and too fat to stand up against his stomach like Link’s and Sidon’s do. Link turns his face towards Ganon’s fingers, kisses them, and then nudges his lips on the underside of Ganon’s head. Ganon’s hand curls into a fist, and he drops it to his side.

Peppering kisses on black, warm flesh, Link rocks himself between Sidon tracing circles around his sweet spot and dragging his own tongue around Ganon’s cock. His lips won’t catch on Ganon’s impressive girth if his head and foreskin are wet, Link theorizes. He knows Ganon is probably too big for him to do much with. The head might be feasible, and Link will try just to prove that he can satisfy Ganon this way. Ganon’s tightly controlled breaths choke in his throat as Link closes his eyes and fits the tip against his lips. Tongue mimicking Sidon’s running circles around his rim, Link runs his tongue over Ganon’s wide head a few times before trying for more. His lips protect Ganon from his teeth. But when the crown pops into him, Link whines as his jaw aches. Sidon is murmuring something behind him, something about Link being tight and perfect. Link rolls his hips in time with Sidon gently thrusting a finger in and out of him. His teeth are sharp points of contact on Link’s ass, but Link doesn’t care. He whimpers while opening wide, desperate to fit more of Ganon in his mouth. But he’s small, and taking just the head is a commendable feat. Link tries moving a little, truly rocking himself between two points of penetration—Sidon’s finger and Ganon’s heavy dick. But Sidon changes tactics and finally pays direct, delicious attention to his sweet spot.

“Mmm!” Link moans, mouth too occupied to moan properly. He can barely move his tongue under the weight of Ganon in his mouth, let alone moan. But he does just to let the sound vibrate around his lover. “M-mmm!”

“Oh Link, so beautiful.” Teeth nibble on his cheek. “You’re perfect, absolutely wonderful.” Sidon’s finger presses harder and harder on his sweet spot, swirling over it at the bottom of every thrust. “My sweet one, it’s all right to come. Come for me.”

But it’s Ganon he looks up at, eyebrows drawn together like he’s afraid Ganon isn’t enjoying this. But Ganon has his head thrown back, fingers dug so tightly into his own thighs that his knuckles are almost Link’s skin tone. Ganon’s stomach heaving as he breathes is the last thing Link sees before his own eyes slam shut and Sidon drags a powerful orgasm out of him. Link’s hips jerk forward while come shoots out of him, making a mess of Sidon’s red sheets. No one had even touched his cock to make him come. And Sidon doesn’t let up on his heavy petting of Link’s prostate while his orgasm rolls through him. Link tightens around Sidon’s finger in waves and shakes when his tongue sneaks back out to lick his rim. Link finally can’t hold Ganon in his mouth anymore, even though he’d wanted the Gerudo to come. There’s spit running over Link’s chin when he finally shifts away and lets Ganon’s erection slip out of his mouth. That’s when Ganon gives away his presence—emerald eyes on fire as he’d watched Link pull off his cock, groaning at the drag of those angelic lips on his tight, feverish skin. His deep moan is like a chair dragging on a tile floor in a silent room. Sidon jumps so hard that he shakes the bed.

“What… How…” Sidon sputters for a moment and removes himself from Link before yelling, “How long have you been standing there, cock out like a fool?”

There’s sweat sparkling on Ganon’s upper lip and brow, but he’s all grins while staring at Link.

“Long enough,” Ganon drawls, hands on his hips and voice rough just from holding back moans.

Head dizzy, Link turns enough to blink at Sidon, catching his upper lip trying not to twitch into a snarl.

“Remove yourself from my room,” Sidon bites out. “Link and I aren’t finished, and you’re not welcome here.”

But Link whips his head around and reaches for Ganon’s hand. His erection is still there, hard and still wet from Link’s spit. Link doesn’t want him to leave unsatisfied. It’s his fault that Ganon hadn’t come. Link turns his big eyes on Ganon, silently asking for approval or for him to stay. Ganon ignores Sidon’s growl caught between his teeth while tucking himself back into his pants, although it’s not easy fully hard. Ganon caresses the blush on Link’s face, smiling a little when Link turns into his touch again. Sidon’s face darkens the longer Ganon shares a sweet moment with Link. Link kisses Ganon’s thick fingers and hides a smile against the heel of his palm. Maybe Ganon isn’t disappointed in him. Still, Link arches his head up as Ganon’s hand leaves his face, wishing Ganon wouldn’t go.

“Hush,” he says while reaching out one last time to pet Link’s bruised, pink lips. “It was a satisfying first try. When you’re done with amateur hour over here, I welcome you to my room. You can try again.”

Link’s shoulders hunch towards his chest, and he nods while sitting up on his knees. He’s soft between his thighs, unlike his lovers, but he won’t be for long. Sidon grumbles at Ganon to leave again, and Ganon obliges with a smoldering glance at Link that imprints on his eyelids. Link’s eyes fall shut. A shiver makes all the hair on his arms and thighs stand up as he basks in the heat of that stare. He jumps when Sidon’s arms wrap around him and Sidon sort of slumps against his back. His erection is pushy and wet as the tip of it drags along the small of Link’s back, but he doesn’t mind. Link turns his head to try and get a peek at Sidon. He’s sulking from what Link can see. And a huff with Sidon’s body heaving against his back is all the proof he needs. Sidon hugs him tightly, though, and rocks them a little on their knees.

“You can go, if you want,” he says, sounding oddly defeated, but petulant.

Link shakes his head and covers Sidon’s hands on his belly. Sidon twitches under him and spreads his fingers over Link’s soft skin.

“I won’t,” Link rasps. His voice is so fragile from the crying and moaning he’d done earlier, but it’s still intelligible. “You, um, you said we aren’t f-finished, yet.”

A warm hum in his ear signifies Sidon’s restored confidence. Lips peck the side of his neck with little kisses before Sidon buries his face there.

“Only if you want to stay, my little one.”

Link’s shoulders shake in a bitten back laugh. Sidon kisses his neck and shoulder a few more times before moving away, allowing cool air to rush between them. Link shuffles around on his knees to face Sidon—who is sitting down on his thighs with his hands loosely fisted on top of them. Somehow, he still seems dejected and upset. Link rocks closer and picks up Sidon’s hands. Boldness encouraging Link, he lifts Sidon’s warm palms and slim fingers to his chest, pressing his lover’s hands firmly to his slight breasts. Sidon perks up and blinks at Link through locks of red hair that fall over his eyes. Link encourages Sidon’s hands to squeeze and fondle him, knowing how sensitive he is and how much Sidon loves his softness. Sidon takes over after that miniscule bit of coaxing. He wraps an arm around Link, fingers tickling the tops of his rear while the other remains on a tit, carefully massaging and squeezing it. Link shivers and stares at the valleys between the muscles on Sidon’s chest and torso. His eye is drawn down to where Sidon has softened some from lack of stimulation. Biting his lower lip, Link’s eye fall half shut as he slips a hand down and pets lightly at Sidon, curling his hand on the underside of his cock.

Hips jerking forward, Sidon pinches his nipple before groaning out, “Mmm, Link. Please stay a little longer. Let me have you, just the two of us.”

“I’ll stay,” Link says softly, smiling up at Sidon while shaking his bangs out of his face. “Y-You can have me…”

Sidon’s sweet smile that’s just for Link pulls his lips up, showing off his straight, white teeth.

“You always know what to say to make me happy, Link.” Bending down, he kisses Link’s forehead before pushing him to lie back on the bed. “Thank you, darling.”

Warm hands smooth down Link’s chest, part around his navel, and then pet his thighs. Sidon helps him relax like that for a minute or so before rising. Link’s skin buzzes where Sidon had touched him, and he’s dazed enough to not even whine when Sidon leaves. The bathroom down the hall is probably his target. Link watches him wander into the hallway via the mirror on the ceiling. It takes Link a moment to remember that it’s even there, blissed-out brain not quite registering anything. He blushes and covers his face, ears twitching to the sound of Sidon rinsing his mouth and spitting. Link appreciates that attention to detail, especially considering where Sidon’s mouth had just been. He’d like to kiss the Hylian while they fuck… He hadn’t been able to do that their first time together, and it’s the only thing he’d regretted about that night. But now Ganon and Sidon know he likes to be kissed while one of them is fucking him. It doesn’t matter which one, just one of them!

Link’s hands covering his face prevent him from watching Sidon strut back into the room, erection in hand as he strokes himself fully hard again. Sidon’s rich chuckle startles Link. Link flinches on the bed, shaking it in the process. Link tips his head back to find Sidon, although the beautiful Hylian is upside down because of this. The odd perspective doesn’t change that Sidon’s dick is impressive, straining up towards his stomach when he takes his hand away to let Link look. Link bottles a smile when he thinks about comparing his two lovers in this regard. He wonders if Sidon has any sort of inferiority complex towards Ganon because of their dicks. Ganon is bigger in every sense of the word—thicker, longer, truly a monster cock if Link has anything to say about it. He loves it, though, and doesn’t think any man could come close. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy Sidon’s. It takes less time to prepare him for Sidon’s cock, and they can fuck longer simply because his proportions don’t push Link to the edge immediately. Those thoughts pass over Link without Sidon’s knowledge. He just shakes his head at Link’s cute behavior and climbs up on the bed again.

Settling between Link’s thighs, Sidon retrieves the lube he keeps in plain sight on his nightstand. Ganon keeps everything tucked away in a drawer in his dresser. It sort of breaks the mood when someone has to get up for lube—condoms when they used them—but Ganon has a certain style about his room. And it doesn’t allow for the open display of anything vulgar. Ganon’s possessions and style are minimalist, although he confesses he was once like Sidon. It annoys both of them to hear that, and when asked for proof, Ganon had shoved Sidon off his bed and onto the floor. He’d later shyly shown Link pictures of himself in his 20s and 30s—hair in dreadlocks, ears and tongue pierced, flashy clothes like what Sidon wears. Ganon had favored purple, it turns out. Even his build had been slighter then, not that Link appreciated Ganon’s powerful body any less in the photos. And when Link is done looking and petting Ganon’s face in the pictures, he’d leaned on the huge man and thanked him for such a privilege. It had been a special moment between them, special because of the photos but also just because Ganon had shown his soft side again. Link blinks up at Sidon and smiles because of those memories. Sidon doesn’t have to know why.

There’s lube warming on Sidon’s fingers while he swoops down to kiss Link. His lips and tongue taste like mouthwash. They start with sweet, lingering kisses at first. But Sidon is eager to have Link to himself, to fuck him as long as he wants, and he shows that eagerness by licking pouty, pink lips apart and shoving his tongue into Link’s mouth. Link jumps under him and curls his fingers in Sidon’s red hair. It’s easier to keep him close like this, and Link has no idea how much Sidon enjoys his forwardness. It’s impossible for Sidon to resist slotting his hips between those soft thighs and rutting against his little lover. Link cries and whines with his broken voice swallowed by Sidon’s kisses. He jumps again when slippery fingers glide between his cheeks, teasing skin that’s already alive and buzzing from Sidon’s tongue. But Link wrestles his mouth away from another kiss and shakes his head hard enough to send his hair bouncing around.

“No,” he pants. “I’m ready. P-Please, Sidon. Please…”

“How can I deny such an honest, heartfelt request?” Sidon teases him with a smile and a wink.

Sidon kisses his cheek before sitting up. He picks the lube up from the bed to draw out more, enough to cover his dick instead of his fingers. Link tears his eyes away from Sidon’s intimidating stare. He knows Sidon probably wants him to watch the spread of shiny lube over his cock. But Link can’t. Watching them during moments like these is too embarrassing for his little heart to take. Link blushes bright red while arching off the bed, shivering at Sidon’s gentle caress on his inner thighs. Link throws them apart and fists Sidon’s sheets under him. Sidon hasn’t even touched him yet, hasn’t pressed the blood-hot head of his dick to Link’s hole yet, but he’s already a mess. Link lifts his trembling, tiny hands from the bed to paw at Sidon’s chest, wanting him to hurry up. His lover’s deep hum, amused with lips curled at the edges, is a warning before Sidon snatches his wrists in one hand and pins them above his head. Sidon’s other hand is busy gripping his cock under the head and rubbing it up, down, and around Link’s wet entrance.

“Please, Link.” Sidon breathes above him, diving close and pressing his wrists firmly into the bed. “Be as loud as you want. Tell me how good I feel inside you. Tell me how much you want me. I want to hear everything.”

Sidon says it like a prayer, voice full of rapture and wanton desire. Link arches under him and pants, “Yes, yes, I-I will. Just please…”

Sidon bows closer and presses his filthy grin to Link’s blushing cheek. “Please what?”

A little chill runs through Link, and his face flushes even hotter under Sidon’s lips. He never stops dragging the head of his dick around Link’s rim, pressing hard sometimes like he’ll pop inside. That’s what Link wants, but to try and put words to that, to make his mouth say those words… But Sidon shifts his hips away, removing that delicious pressure on his body, and Link whimpers pitifully. Link turns his head away again, unable to look at Sidon and talk to him at the same time. At least not say what he’s about to. It’s too much. Gasping, Link’s shoulders squeeze around his ears to block out the whine in his awful begging.

“Please f-fuck me,” he whimpers. It’s so embarrassing that he can barely continue. His chin sinks towards his shoulder as he adds, “I want...want you inside me.”

“Oh, Link,” Sidon coos at him, laughter in his voice. Smiling lips kiss over Link’s freckles, over skin that’s so red and hot Link worries his face will stain that way. “You’re so cute. Don’t talk much during sex, do you?”

Link feels the patronizing in Sidon’s words brush over his skin. But he can’t be that mad about it, because although Sidon had rubbed against him a little, it’s all his voice firming up Link’s prick again. Link shakes his head between his pinned arms rather than say anything, further proving Sidon’s point.

Sidon hums against his skin before purring, “Tell me that you want me to fuck you so hard that you’ll feel it for days afterwards.” His hand gripping Link’s wrists squeezes harder. “Tell me to fill you up with come, to push it back inside you when it slips out.”

A bark of laughter through the walls and through Ganon’s bedroom door reaches their ears. So much blood roars in Link’s, mixing with the gravel in Sidon’s bedroom voice, that he almost mistakes it for a car door slamming shut. But Sidon sits up, releasing Link’s wrists, and glares in the direction of Ganon’s room. Sidon rests his free hand on one of Link’s bent knees, thumb petting the bump. His other hand is still at his cock, stroking a little to make sure he stays firm. The brief distraction is enough to pause Sidon’s desire for Link’s voice. A burst of air explodes out of Link’s mouth, because he knows Sidon will do one of two things. He’ll either start yelling these lewd, terrible things he’s saying. Or he’ll give it up. Sidon’s upper lip twitches as he wraps up his glare and directs a more pleasant expression down at Link. He squeezes the curve of Link’s knee, rubbing warmth into the joint, before sinking the hand into the bed to curl back over Link.

“Now, where were we?”

Going for broke because he can’t take Sidon’s voice anymore, Link grabs him by locks of hair that frame his face. Grasp firm, Link yanks Sidon into a kiss. Again, Link’s forwardness gets a squeal out of Sidon, and he resumes their earlier kisses. The head of his cock seems more interested in pushing inside him this time, too. They break apart when Link gasps as Sidon guides himself through slick skin and tight muscles. Link had wanted it this way. He needs three or four fingers stuffed in him to take Ganon. Sidon is better fit for less preparation, allowing Link the luxury of feeling every delicious inch of Sidon stretching him out. Two fingers and Sidon’s tongue making him come had been enough for this to not hurt. And Sidon won’t fuck him hard and fast until the end, just before he gasps that he’s about to come. Sidon hums against his mouth as Link drags him back, arms tight around his neck to keep his mouth close and busy.

More and more of Sidon’s slick skin glides past Link’s feeble resistance. He only tenses to make it a challenge for Sidon, to test Sidon’s stamina. Sidon shakes and gasps against his mouth every time Link seizes up, hugging his body around Sidon’s cock. Sidon pauses when Link jumps under him with the curved, wide head of his prick grazing over that soft spot inside him. Lips grin against his, pecking a few more kisses, before Sidon sits up enough to watch Link’s face. Sidon likes to fuck close and be in each other’s breathing space. He likes to talk and watch, too. Without lips on his, Link turns his head away and drops his arms back to the bed. Sidon is in him far enough to not slip out, so he removes his guiding hand and holds Link’s leg, under a knee. Gently, he bents Link at the hips to drape the pale limb over his shoulder. That opens Link up, allowing Sidon to slip in more and coax a shiver out of his little love. The moment Sidon’s lips part for him to start talking again, Link takes charge and belts out moans as loud as he can.

Sidon’s voice joins his, humming and panting in Link’s ear as he picks up a gentle, rolling rhythm. Without a hand pinning Link’s hips to the bed, Sidon’s little rocking motions in and out scoot Link up the bed. A chuckle breaks up Sidon’s pleasured sounds as he wrangles Link’s ass flush against him again. Sidon holds him down by the shoulder while keeping Link’s leg bent and thrown over his own. Link’s hands are free, and at first he’s content with leaving them curled up by his head, wanting to look pretty and submissive for Sidon. Sinking close again, Sidon buries his moans in the side of Link’s neck, biting him and sucking marks into his pale flesh between gasps. Link moves with him, arching his hips up to meet Sidon’s gentle movements. Sidon nibbles on the lobe of his ear, missing its normal stud, and sucks in a breath to speak.

“Touch yourself,” Sidon breathes. “Let me watch you.”

Link knows Sidon probably means for him to wrap a hand around his cock and stroke himself. But Link shivers under Sidon’s watching, molten eyes and slides his hands up and down his torso instead. Link closes his eyes, unable to take Sidon focusing so absolutely on him. Link skims his smooth palms up to his little tits, grabbing them like either Sidon or Ganon would. He still can’t believe that they like him this way. But Sidon’s hips slam forward, jamming every inch of him inside Link when Link fondles himself. Link bites his lower lip and skips the backs of his fingers up and down against his nipples. He’ll tease them until their hard, bumping against his fingers, and then pinch them. It’s what he does while masturbating, even though it can make him come just by touching them. Not all men are sensitive like him, but he knows Ganon and Sidon love it.

Picking up the pace and fucking him in earnest now, Sidon squeezes Link’s thigh pressed to his chest and pants, “Goddess yes, Link! So beautiful and perfect, my little one, ohhh…”

He shivers and clenches around Sidon with each harder pinch of his nipples. If Link stopped teasing both and reached for his cock… Could he make Sidon come first? Head swimming, he goes for it. His lovers are always highly focused on him, making sure he comes first and more than them. Such fulfillment hadn’t even been a thought to Link, who just wanted to enjoy sex and not feel so used and dead inside afterwards. But Sidon and Ganon take such good care of him—together or separately. The little Hylian worries he isn’t enough for them. But blinking up at Sidon’s head thrown back, brown skin of his throat exposed, Link thinks maybe he  **is** enough to them. If only he could see himself through their eyes. Shivering and tight inside with so many emotions, Link leaves a hand at his chest and banishes his left to his cock. The first squeeze and drag of his fingers over the messy tip has him arching under Sidon and tensing up more than before. He punches a moan out of Sidon loud enough for it to echo off the tall ceiling. Link remembers the mirror at that point and looks up.

Sidon has sat up enough to reveal much of Link’s blushing, pale skin. Link watches his hands pinch, fondle, and squeeze himself. It’s hotter than he’d thought, and Link arches up just to see himself do it. He pushes his chest into the air like hands that aren’t his are grabbing handfuls of him, squeezing his slight breasts. The leg not draped over Sidon’s shoulder twitches on the bed, and Link finally thinks to lift it up and hug Sidon’s hips, keeping him close. They groan together as Link drags Sidon closer, deeper inside him. Link treats himself roughly, fingers tightening over the head of his prick while he twists a nipple hard enough to hurt. Mouth hung open, Link’s eyes fall almost completely shut as he arches his head back and watches himself in the mirror. Sidon’s hand tightens over his thigh, fingers clearly denting Link’s soft skin even in the mirror. Link gives him a squeeze and almost smiles when he watches Sidon throw his head back, too. The time for gentle, rolling thrusts into Link is over after that.

The large, warm hand that had pinned Link’s shoulder to the bed slips down to join Link’s at his breasts, fondling and pinching him. When Link goes scooting up the bed again from Sidon’s pelvis knocking into his ass, Sidon flattens that hand between Link’s tits and holds him down that way. Link gives up pinching himself and holds on to Sidon’s wrist, arching and crying under him as every brush across his walls, every jar of their bodies slapping together builds up to be too much. Link’s soft spots shake with every thrust, but he doesn’t care while watching in the mirror. He’s pink and pale all over, legs spread wide for Sidon’s powerful body. Link surges against Sidon’s hand on his chest just to feel a rush as Sidon forces him back down with a shove. Sidon’s hips snap into him, punching out little moans timed perfectly with each thrust. Link’s voice is wrecked by now, hoarse and weaker than ever. But he squeaks out little whines and whimpers just for Sidon. He likes to listen.

“I want to watch you come, darling,” Sidon pants above him. “Mmm, Link, you’re tight and so perfect. Let me make you come? Will you?”

Link nods, tossing the locks of his hair in front of his ears around. Sidon smiles down at him like he’s something special. And with so much attention from this beautiful man, Link believes it. At least for a little while. Link holds on to Sidon with his right hand and his legs as he jerks himself harder. The tension in his belly winds tighter and tighter. He’s gushing over his fingers, helping the drag of his palm and foreskin together. With Sidon’s order in his head, Link gives up his test to see if he could make Sidon come first. They value his pleasure too much to ever let that happen, but he’d wanted to try. Now all he wants is to come like Sidon had said to, because it will make him happy. Link closes his eyes to so much stimulation and tightens around Sidon in a rhythm that sends his thick cock dragging harder past his walls. The curve of it and the head work together to tease his prostate as Sidon’s thrusts turn sloppy, almost slipping out of Link completely in his wild desire to make him come. Sidon’s cock jabs him so hard that it hurts, but that pain mixes with the sickly sweet pleasure Link coaxes out of himself with his hand. It combines together behind his belly button, races through his insides, and finds release through his prick. Link’s mouth hangs open as he comes, spattering his tense belly and chest with semen.

Sidon makes good on his earlier promise of filling Link up. Of course, Link doesn’t feel Sidon come inside him, but during a more sober moment, he likes to pretend. It’s a heady, ridiculous thought one has during sex that’s too shameful to revisit after the heat of the moment. But Sidon pulls out of him, leaving him sore and empty, and Link misses the electricity that had brought them together just now. Not that Sidon won’t revive it later, probably cuddling up to Link and kissing his neck and shoulders until he wakes up to an erection pressed insistently against his ass. Sidon would never touch him in his sleep without permission. Again, Link thinks about that while coming down from the high of his orgasm. It’s another silly sex thought, and he pushes it away for later. The bed dips beside him as Sidon slumps down, face first. He groans while throwing an arm across Link’s messy stomach.

“My sweet one,” Sidon groans, still a romantic gentleman even while blissed out and falling asleep. “Mmm, won’t you stay with me?”

Link doesn’t make a remark to that. His mind is busy remembering the offer Ganon had made earlier, just after Link had tried to conquer that heavy dick with his mouth. Link plans on taking Ganon up on that, just to cover all his bases and reinforce the idea that he’s not picking favorites. If Ganon had to sit in his room and listen to them fuck, then he deserves a bit of the action. And Link wants to try again. He touches them too during sex, but their focuses are always on him. So the most he ever gets in is a handjob or letting them fuck between his tightly closed thighs. That’s Ganon’s favorite, Link suspects. He climbs out of Sidon’s bed once he’s sure the gorgeous Hylian is truly asleep. Sidon might not understand why Link wants to do this, might take him leaving poorly. But he must. Link pets loose, vibrant hair away from Sidon’s face before he finally leaves the room.

Tacky between his cheeks and probably leaking down his thighs, Link scuttles to the bathroom with a blush on his face. He takes enough time to wipe sweat off his body and clean as much of Sidon’s come from his body as he’s able. He just hopes the shower turning on doesn’t draw either man to him. Sidon has a thing about Link cleaning up immediately after sex, apparently enjoying them basking in the afterglow with Link a sticky, sweaty mess. Ganon usually kicks him off the bed and helps Link to the bathroom in his room, threatening a fight if Sidon keeps up with his “gross and weird shit.” If he were to sleep next to Sidon like the man had wanted, Link would leave it alone. Sidon would probably join him in the shower only to repeat the mess and leave Link dripping again. Link bites his lower lip while finally letting his fingers slip out of himself. His hair is still mostly dry, which he’s happy about. It takes too long to dry, and he hates using a dryer.

He pats water off his skin with a towel that’s unofficially been dubbed as his. There are personal items of Link’s all over Sidon and Ganon’s loft. Link leaves a toothbrush here, an extra comb, plenty of hair ties… He even has a space in each man’s dresser for clothes. With the towel draped around his shoulders, Link pushes hair behind his ears and looks at himself in the mirror. Sure enough, there are lovebites on his neck. His wrists are a little sore too from where Sidon had held him down. Oh, but that had been wonderful, even better than Sidon eating him out. That had been delightful, electrifying… But as Link rubs the slight red marks on his wrists, his cock hardens more between his legs. He hadn’t intended to arouse himself while cleaning Sidon’s come out of him, but it had happened regardless… Okay, maybe he had dallied a little and teased himself, wanting to be hard when he walks into Ganon’s room. It had seemed like a sexy idea at the time, but now it’s difficult to walk with his little cock straining towards his navel. Holding his head in a hand, Link ridicules himself before slinging his damp towel on a bar screwed into the wall. His face is hot to the touch again, and he has to gather his courage to walk to Ganon’s room and finish what he’d started.

The door is partially shut when Link creeps down the hall. Normally, he would turn right back around and leave Ganon alone. The man is particular about the sanctity of closed doors, meaning do not disturb. But when Link raps his white knuckles on the door, Ganon looks up from his laptop on his desk. The bed is right across from the door, both sides unobstructed, with a huge wall-to-wall window behind it. To the left is the bathroom door and Ganon’s dresser. To the right is where he sits with a metal frame desk, glass tabletop with a laptop in front of him and a heavier duty desktop set up to the side. To Ganon’s left is a TV Link has never seen him use. But Ganon swivels in his desk chair and slips his reading glasses off, leaving them on the glass top. He eyes Link’s body, pink from his brief shower and hard between his legs. Ganon turns fully around, knees spread apart with his huge hands hanging over the armrests like lion paws. Link curls his own fingers over his navel, twitching down to cover his dick. But Ganon smirks, still eyeing him up and down, and flips a hand over to curl a finger towards himself.

Link jumps to respond, covering the distance between them with only a breath. He’d done it so quickly that Ganon’s hands steadying his hips shock him. He’d blinked and missed his own scramble to come to Ganon. The urge to drop to his knees on the rug below them is almost overwhelming. But Ganon’s hands on him prevent that. They tug him close so that Link stands between his spread legs. The power in those hands doesn’t allow for anything else. Link shivers in them, knowing he’s already gushing and messy at the tip of his cock. Ganon ignores that for now and just squeezes his hips to feel how soft Link is. It’s odd, to Link, for the squishy parts of him to receive so much loving attention. And neither men neglect that attention. Even now, Ganon’s emerald gaze lingers on his thighs, his little belly, the softness in his chest. Link keeps his hands at his sides. Covering himself will just upset Ganon.

“Hi,” the Gerudo says once he’s had his fill of Link’s skin all on display for him. “Have fun?”

Link nods and resists bringing his hands up to fidget with his fingers.

“Are… Are you up-upset with me?”

Bushy brows furrowing, Ganon shakes his head and murmurs, “No, of course not. Why would I be?”

Link’s shoulders hunch as he admits, “We excluded you…”

“It happens.” Ganon shrugs and rubs his thumbs over Link’s hipbones. His thumbs press into Link’s soft body, and it tickles a little. “I can’t expect you to have sex with both of us at the same time  **all** the time. It’s not practical.”

Picking his head up from where he’d bowed it out of sadness, Link blinks at Ganon from under his bangs.

“R-Really?”

Ganon’s shoulders jump a little as he chuckles. “Of course, really. I know you have a thing about not picking favorites between us, but Link you… It’s okay if you have sex and do things with us separately. Sidon and I know the three of us can’t always be together. Plus, sometimes we want you to ourselves.”

Link nods, and adds to Ganon’s statement, “That’s what Si-Sidon said earlier… That he, um, just wanted to be a-alone…”

“He and I are too different to share you all the time,” Ganon reasons with another shrug. “That’s just not how this relationship will work. I can’t imagine any relationship like ours works that way.” Ganon squeezes his hips again, drawing a little smile out of Link at his tender caress. “But the three of us work somehow. Just keep doing what you’re doing, Link. We’re just happy to have you with us.”

Nodding in relief, Link lifts his hands to pet at Ganon’s, enjoying his warmth. He smiles at the older man and says even quieter than usual, “Thank you.”

Ganon sits up straighter in his chair and angles his head towards Link’s. Link meets him halfway for a kiss, whining a little against Ganon’s mouth. He hasn’t kissed Ganon in a few days, has been ravished by Sidon all this day. It’s nice to re-establish this bond between them. There’s an itch under Link’s skin when he doesn’t see them for a few days or if he’s only in contact with one of them for too long. He likes them so much, but hesitates to put a more intimate term to how he feels. If Sidon and Ganon don’t feel the same, why even admit to himself that he loves them? He’s always felt things too deeply, too quickly. Just during their first meeting that Friday night all those months ago, he held their hands and thought about waking up between them in the mornings and stopping fights between them over breakfast, of just being in the same space as them. It’s a silly, foolish thing he does when he meets someone who is nice to him and shows interest in him. Link whines a little sadly into their next kiss, knowing he’s pathetic. Ganon doesn’t like his turn in mood, though, and pulls back to tickle his neck and ears with kisses.

“Don’t turn all introspective on me, now,” he pleads lowly. “Whatever worry is in that pretty head of yours is unfounded, Link.” Ganon pulls Link closer until they’re holding each other. “We want you in our lives, even if Sidon and I can’t stand each other half the time. I don’t know his feelings on the matter, but…”

Link holds his breath as Ganon gently pushes them apart. He lifts a hand off Link’s hip to cradle his blushing cheek, thumbing under his eye where freckles pepper his skin. Link’s body winds up tightly under Ganon’s hands as they watch each other—baby blue on green.

Sighing, Ganon pecks a quick kiss on Link’s still lips and says clearly, voice deep and rich, “I love you, Link. I’m not as flighty as Sidon, so I can’t speak for him. But I know how I feel. I’ve never struggled with that once I can admit I have deeper feelings for someone. And, uh, don’t feel like I’m pressuring you, because I’m not, I—”

Link puts a stop to Ganon’s gradual descent into rambling with arms around his neck and a messy kiss on his lips. The force of his kiss and his happy wiggling in Ganon’s arms sends his rolling chair back against the edge of his desk. But Link doesn’t care, just stumbles along while refusing to part from Ganon. He’d climb in the Gerudo’s lap if not for the damn chair. Instead, Link holds him tightly and presses longer and longer kisses to his smiling lips. Ganon had dropped the hand holding Link’s face the moment he’d dove in, and now it circles around Link’s back. Ganon’s palm is a warm force between Link’s shoulder blades, keeping him close. The other hand at his hip is busy slipping up to Link’s side, fondling his skin, before dragging back down to let Link feel Ganon’s rough palm. Link had softened a little from lack of attention, but he’s on his way to full hardness again from Ganon’s increasingly passionate kisses. They part after a quick bite to Link’s lower lip, and Link tries to actually sink to his knees this time. But Ganon stops him and chuckles near his face.

“All right, all right,” he grumbles lowly, all playfulness and just as eager as Link. “Let’s move to the bed, and you can have as much of me as you want.”

Ganon stands flush against him, dragging the V of his body up Link’s in the process. Link shivers, holding on to Ganon’s hairy forearms, and hops on his toes to get Ganon’s attention.

“I… I love you, too!” He stares up with hopeful eyes, smiling sweetly at Ganon despite the thick, heavy atmosphere between them. “I, um, I love Sidon, too, but…”

Ganon walks them the short distance from his desk to the bed and sits on it with a smirk still on his face. He jostles Link between his legs, again petting the softness over his hipbones.

“Don’t worry about him, Link. He’ll come around.” Ganon leans forward for another kiss, which Link gives willingly. His hands drop from Link’s hips, and he braces those huge hands into the bed behind him. His hips jut out like this, and with his ass at the extreme edge of the bed, Link won’t have ant problem blowing him. As a second thought, Ganon twists around to grab a pillow and tosses it on the floor between his spread legs. “Anyway… You wanted to try this again?”

The locks of hair in front of Link’s ears bounce as he nods eagerly, already falling to his knees in front of Ganon and the bed. He’s thankful for the pillow cushioning his joints from the rug and the unforgiving concrete under that. Ganon will enjoy the view of him, towering above Link while watching. Link’s hands tremble from nerves and excitement as he paws at the waistband and drawstring of Ganon’s sweatpants. But Ganon stills his frantic, shaking hands with one of his own. His smirk has softened a little, and Link blushes under all that affection aimed at him. He goes still under Ganon’s hands and waits for Ganon to say something or guide him.

“It’s fine and all to jump straight to sucking dick, don’t get me wrong,” he explains with his white teeth showing behind his lips. “But take this as slow as you want. We have plenty of time.”

When Ganon’s hand leaves his and reaches up to pet his hair, Link ducks away from his touch. His stomach squirms when Ganon shoots him a concerned look.

“I don’t… Please don’t, um, touch my head… While I’m d-doing this…”

Link isn’t sure what Ganon will do. Whenever Link has said no to something before or shown discomfort, both men backed down immediately and moved on—apologizing when necessary. So when Ganon nods and knocks his legs wider apart, a sigh of relief rushes out of Link. He knows men like to hold the hair or heads of people blowing them. But Link would probably panic and shy away from this ever happening again if Ganon did that. He’s has his mouth forced on cock before, and someone holding his head like that makes him want to pass out. Even now, Link has to close his eyes and calm himself while thinking about it. Ganon won’t. That big hand of his goes right back into the bed to support himself fully with both.

“I won’t Link. I promise.”

Blushing and nodding, Link smoothes his palms up Ganon’s inner thighs and mumbles, “Thank you.”

Silence fills Ganon’s bedroom besides the gentle rush of their even breaths. They won’t be even for long, Link knows. On his knees, Link shuffles closer at the same time as Ganon scoots his ass to the edge of the bed. Ganon is always a furnace whenever they’re sleeping together or when Ganon holds him. So when Link rests a cheek on top of Ganon’s thigh, the heat radiating between his legs doesn’t surprise Link at all. He just nuzzles Ganon’s leg through his pants and soaks up that heat. Because of course he’s still naked from fucking Sidon and showering. Humming from all the warmth around him, Link rests his arms on the outside of Ganon’s thighs for now. He’d be okay with Ganon touching his hands or arms, but why amend his earlier request? Closing his eyes, Link knows the turmoil of Ganon forgetting in the heat of the moment and grabbing his head would be too much to bear. So Link huddles deeper between Ganon’s legs, rubbing his cheek closer and closer to the V of his thighs. Ganon sucks in a rough breath above him and opens wider.

Link hasn’t even done anything to him yet and already the outline of that monster cock is visible. Ganon shudders above him again. His body is a tightly controlled, powerful things under Link’s arms and face. All this just to not hurt Link, to let him explore. Link can’t think of a better way to try oral again after having so many negative experiences. Humming with his face bright red, Link scoots the last few inches forward until his chest is flush with the edge of the mattress. His face fits nicely in Ganon’s lap, and he nuzzles his chin and nose along the hot, long line of Ganon’s cock. Ganon jumps a little under him and chokes back a groan. They’ve left his bedroom door open, and too much noise might wake Sidon. Link smiles against Ganon’s sweatpants and parts his lips to mouth lightly along the hard dick under him. The next jump is smaller, but Ganon’s moan breaks through his teeth.

“Fuck, Link… Link…”

A moan around the flesh under his mouth has Ganon grunting again and staring down at Link’s little head. Those baby blues are closed softly while he rubs his face and teeth over Ganon’s dick. Link keeps his hands away from both of them, but Ganon wouldn’t mind watching Link hold on to him or touch himself. They have plenty of time. Ganon firms up his arms that are still braced behind him. He’d love to pet Link’s hair and murmur encouraging words to him. But Link has said no to that, and talking during sex is Sidon’s thing. Plus, the poor angel probably just had his ears talked off not half an hour ago. Emerald eyes slipping shut, Ganon lets his head fall back as his hips twitch under Link’s head. If this were anyone else, of course he’d have them by the hair, fucking into a wet mouth. But Link is not one of these men Ganon would bring home just to use. Link is dear and special to him…

Tiny fingers tug at Ganon’s waistband as Link ends his teasing and moves on to the main event. Ganon grins up at the ceiling while Link hums and grunts in his lap. He’s still grinning when his cock springs free, nearly smacking Link in the face. Link jumps in his lap and moans so quietly that Ganon has to look down. With his left hand already slipping up to grip Ganon’s thigh, Link gaps at the dick in front of him, too caught up in looking at it to do anything. Ganon snorts and considers lying down just to make this easier for himself. But he wants to watch Link if he can’t run his fingers through that soft hair and feel Link’s moans vibrate through his skull. Ganon blows out a calming breath through his mouth, rolls his shoulders around, and returns his focus back to the top of Link’s head.

This isn’t the first time Link has seen Ganon’s dick, of course. But something so amazing tends to shock and awe a viewer every time. And Link is no exception. He reaches up with his left hand to steady Ganon and stroke him until precome beads out of his slit. Link’s ears twitch and blush a bright pink at Ganon’s rushing breaths and the way his hips stutter on the bed. Link’s lips smile as he presses a light kiss to the black flesh in his hand. Another follows that first, and then more as Link wanders up and down the sides of Ganon’s shaft. He ignores the wide, wet head for now. That will fit in his mouth, and he’ll make Ganon come this time. But for now, he’s comfortable with just teasing the rest of Ganon’s impressive dick. Link speeds up, pressing harder kisses to the shaft, and firms up his hand as Ganon’s breathing increases into loud panting.

“Link,” Ganon breathes, shaking under him. “Goddess Link…”

That’s all Ganon can manage, but it makes Link blush hotter anyway. He hums against the thick cock in his hand and squeezes it to hear Ganon’s deep moan. Link wiggles on his knees, wishing he had something to brush his cock against. He’s reach down at touch himself, but he wants Ganon to come first. It’s his turn to take care of his lover first! Link’s eyebrows come together in a determined expression as he finally stop his teasing kisses and kitten licks. Even though he’s only done this once, the head of Ganon’s dick already feels familiar in his mouth. Just like the first time, though, that’s about all that fits. Link’s eyebrows furrow in the middle as he tries to shove more in. But between his jaw not opening enough and the worry that he might catch Ganon’s skin with his teeth… Link pulls back, lips messy, and pouts at the dick in his hand.

“Don’t mmm… Don’t stop, Link.” A glance up at Ganon’s face reveals that his cheeks are darker than normal, and he’s watching Link with only slivers of his emerald eyes visible. “You were doing fine.”

“Really?” Link’s voice breaks through the word as he barely whispers it.

Huffing through his nose, Ganon lets his head fall back, exposing the thick column of his throat.

“Really really. Only stop if you want to.” Ganon shivers as Link squeezes him. “Felt great.”

That’s enough encouragement for Link to duck back down and lap his tongue around and around Ganon’s head. His lover’s groans are perfect music to Link’s blushing ears. Link hums and moans against Ganon’s cock too, wanting to compensate for his small mouth with extra sensation. The powerful hips under Link’s head thrust forward, and Link yelps when Ganon drives his dick across his mouth. Link mouths up and down his shaft like he’d done on the outside of the Gerudo’s sweatpants. Link cracks open an eye and has to blink haze out of it a few times to see properly. Ganon’s huge, powerful hands grip the blanket under him for dear life, turning his knuckles yellow-white. The muscles in his forearms and biceps jump under his skin, straining to keep still. Link almost wishes he didn’t have so many bad memories of people grabbing his hair during oral. But he won’t go back on it, now. Instead, Link covers his teeth with his lips and opens wide for the head again, bobbing on it and moaning wildly.

“Link!” Ganon forgets all about trying to be quiet and bellows into his open room. “Fuck! F-Fuck!”

Ganon’s hips lift off the bed to nudge the head of his cock in and out of Link’s mouth. Link holds the rest of him by the base, stroking him when he feels like Ganon’s hips won’t drive more into him and choke him. Ganon’s breaths rush in and out of him in a roar, only stopping so he can groan and pant Link’s name. Link has never heard Ganon like this before. Ganon’s sounds and eager, little pumps of his hips help Link’s blood all pool in his groin. Could… Could he come like this? No one touching him, probably not even looking at him. Could he come with Ganon’s voice moaning around him and his dick twitching on his tongue? Link whines high in the back of his throat at that idea and squirms harder on his knees. He wants to touch himself, to play with the wet, buzzing head of his cock. But no! He’d fallen to his knees with a mission in mind to make Ganon come first. Tears spring up in Link’s eyes as he bobs his head harder, hollows his round cheeks, and takes more of Ganon into his mouth. It hurts, but Ganon’s broken, choked shout makes it all worth it.

“Link, honey, I’m—”

That’s the first time Ganon has called him by a pet name. And it startles Link so hard that he doesn’t choke on the first, hard spray of come in his mouth. But the second gets him, and Link yanks back with a wet cough. His face accepts the rest of Ganon’s passion, and it splashes hot and fast on his lips and chin. Links hands fly up to stop more, but one he releases Ganon’s cock, the angle changes anyway. He wants to cough again with the heavy, salty taste of come in his mouth. It’s never been something he liked, and just because he loves Ganon doesn’t change that. But he grimaces instead and swallows, lips thinning and tilting down in displeasure. A trembling hand grips his face and guides it back and up. Link cracks his right eye open, the eye farthest away from the mess—some come had landed on his left cheek—and peers up at Ganon. Those emerald eyes are hazy and almost out of focus, but Ganon blinks hard and then he’s there with Link this time. He chuckles, out of breath, and wipes come off Link’s chin with the side of a finger.

“I’m sorry,” he croaks, smirk still on his face. “I tried to warn you.”

Ganon bends down with a sigh and picks Link up under his arms. He’s still hard, bobbing between his thighs when Ganon lays him out on his back. Link reaches for him, but Ganon waves his hands away and pets his pretty thighs apart. Link tries to sit up, to tell Ganon that he doesn’t have to do anything. But then lips, tongue, and heat swallow him whole, and Link flops back to the bed with a squeal. Ganon chuckles around him and does all the things Link had wanted to do. Ganon surprises him with bossy fingers at his entrance, though, and one slips in through his puffy rim. He’s still sore from fucking Sidon, and without lube or even spit it hurts a little. But then Ganon draws circles around his sweet spot and swallows around him, and Link forgets about the pain. He strains off the bed, small enough to comfortably fuck Ganon’s mouth without hurting him. The finger inside him curls just right, matching up with Ganon’s low moan around him, and Link jerks up while coming.

“Ganon!”

Hands buried in the blanket under him, Link tosses his head back and gasps into the open air. His walls clench around Ganon’s finger as he continues petting Link’s sweet spot, coaxing his come out faster and harder. Trembling and whimpering as he winds down from that vicious orgasm, Link scrambles at whatever part of Ganon tat’s within reach. All that wet heat on his spent cock is too much, and he needs Ganon off him. Ganon’s thick hair is what Link’s fingers snag on in their frantic pawing at his lover. Some of it has come loose from the tie Ganon keeps it in, and that’s what Link’s fingers swipe. Ganon hums one more time around him and lets Link slip out of his mouth. His finger pulling out rips a tiny cry from Link, too, but his voice is so broken at this point that it’s felt more than heard. Ganon stretches out beside him and tilts Link’s heavy head towards him. Link doesn’t have the strength to resist or aid Ganon. Lips find his, and Link squirms at the taste of more come. Ganon’s is still heavy in his mouth, and Link doesn’t care to taste himself. He pets at Ganon’s chest, wishing his lover were shirtless, and Ganon relents in his gentle kisses.

“All right?”

Link nods, but leaves his hand on Ganon’s chest to keep him at bay.

“Tastes bad…”

Ganon sputters before barking out a laugh. Link sticks his tongue out and considers rolling away. But Ganon’s thick, warm arm snatches him off the bed, and they shift until Ganon is flat on his back with Link spread out on top of him. Ganon’s barrel chest still shakes as he laughs quietly at Link, pulling his head down to kiss his cheeks and the remains of come on his chin. Link gives in, because he wants to kiss Ganon, and hums sweetly against his mouth. The taste isn’t any better, but some mouthwash will fix that eventually. Link isn’t at all tired, and he hopes Ganon will spend time with him while Sidon sleeps. He’s still not used to this one-on-one thing, but it won’t get easier unless he tries. Ganon pops a few more kisses on his bruised lips before reclining back and petting Link’s hair. Link sits up, straddling Ganon’s stomach, and captures the hand that had pet him so gently. Link guides it to his face instead, cupping his own cheek with Ganon’s palm.

“Mmm, I love you, Link.” Ganon’s deep voice is hoarse from the shout Link had ripped out of him. Sighing, he sits up, pushing Link to straddle his thighs instead. “Thank you.”

Blushing, Link turns his face towards Ganon’s palm and mumbles, “Y-You called me… honey.”

Ganon’s fingers twitch on his cheek. “That I did…”

A smile blooms in his palm, and Link kisses the lines there. “I don’t, um, mind…”

“Pet names aren’t my thing,” Ganon points out.

Link hops a little on his thighs, fussy and pouting. “But… It could be. J-Just that one.”

Snorting, Ganon guides Link’s head up to kiss him. Ganon holds him there, just gliding their lips together a few times before parting again, murmuring against Link’s bruised mouth, “Just that one, then.”

Link throws his arms around Ganon’s neck and hugs him with all the strength in his little body. When they part, Link hops backwards to climb off Ganon. His feet find the rug under Ganon’s bed, and he stands there, waiting for Ganon to join him. Link hops on his feet when Sidon’s earlier tangle with a bottle of mouthwash comes back to him. Link slips into the bathroom joined to Ganon’s bedroom and copies his Hylian lover. Ganon remains splayed out on the bed and fixes his clothes while watching Link. Cock already tucked back into his pants, Ganon groans and drags himself from the bed much slower than Link. The sixteen years between them don’t often show, but now they do. Ganon stretches while still sitting on the bed, gritting his teeth as his chest bows out. Elbows in his thighs, Ganon supports the weight of his head on his fists and watches Link wiggle on his feet. Link is much happier with his face and mouth clean again. And he’s still naked, but sated enough to not worry about another erection. Although he could be convinced. Link blushes at that thought and steps forward, taking hold of one of Ganon’s huge hands and tugging him towards the door.

“Okay, okay,” Ganon sighs. He stands and follows Link into the kitchen.

They pass Sidon’s room—redhead still asleep with his ass towards the hallway—without comment. Link doesn’t even stop to collect his clothes. Ganon likes the way he thinks, since he gets to reap the benefit of Link’s nudity. That plush ass sways as Link leads him to the kitchen, and Ganon has to shake himself to remember that Link had brought them here for a reason. Link arches on his toes to open cupboards, squats with his thighs pressed together to search the fridge. Ganon leans on the island and snorts, happy to just watch him. When Link opens the pantry in the wall behind the fridge, his face brightens. He snatches a box of something from a shelf and hops to Ganon, shoving it towards him. It’s an angel food cake mix, still in date. When and where they’d acquired this, Ganon isn’t sure. Thankfully, it only needs water and a mixer. Oh, and a special pan, which Ganon isn’t sure if they have or not.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ganon eyes the cupboards Link hadn’t opened and mumbles, “I think we have a mixer around here… If not, I’ll do the hard part. Gotta find the right pan, too.”

Link takes the cake mix, sets it down, and hugs Ganon tightly. If the Gerudo had known this would mean so much to him… But Link lets him go and practically flies back down the hallway. He emerges with his hair tied back and a pair of underwear on. Ganon is sure Link didn’t wear any when Sidon spirited him away, so he must have grabbed them from the drawer of clothes Sidon keeps for him. Ganon has such a storage of Link’s clothes, too, but he doesn’t hold any grudge against his little love for not running back to his room. Sidon’s is closer. Ganon’s mood only sours when Link has found the correct pan, dug out the mixer, and Sidon stumbles into the kitchen with only a pair of briefs on. They look rather like a speedo, but Ganon tries not to look. He gets an eyefull every time they have sex with Link, he doesn’t need it without the adorable Hylian pinned between them.

“Mmm, Link, darling, why did you leave?” Sidon tries to slump against Link at the counter, but Link bats him away with a hand. He has a cake to mix, damn it! “We could have slept longer…”

It’s so tempting, almost too tempting, to rain on Sidon’s parade and tell him Link hasn’t slept a wink. He’d been to busy eagerly sucking cock. But Ganon draws in a calming breath to soothe his viciousness towards Sidon. No need to start a fight when all of them are sated and happy, courtesy of Link. Sidon smacks a kiss on Link’s cheek before relenting and climbing up on a barstool near Ganon. His heavy head and messy hair fall on Ganon’s shoulder as Sidon slumps on him instead. Ganon turns his head slowly, lips curling more and more down as Sidon’s head comes into view. He could easily shove the Hylian off him, or step away and allow Sidon to fall. But a giggle from the counter draws Ganon’s eye up. Link stands with a hand mixer held high, plugged in and ready to go. He’s watching them over his shoulder, eyes sparkling with a huge smile under them, probably. Ganon sighs and leaves Sidon be, even if Sidon’s added body heat makes him sweat a little.

Sidon jumps against his arm when Link turns the mixer on and whips water and powder together to make the angel food cake batter. Still half asleep, Sidon sits up straight and spins his head around at the loud noise that’s assaulting everyone’s ears. His golden eyes land on Ganon, realize that he’d rested against him, and then his mouth twists as he looks the other way. Ganon huffs under his breath and leans on his other arm, glad that this experience had been unpleasant for both of them. He’s never comfortable touching Sidon for long. They’re too much alike where it counts, and Ganon isn’t attracted to all the...personality Sidon has. No, Link is more his type: sweet, adorable, shy. Plus his small height and curves just add to his allure. The mixer covers up Ganon’s sigh just before cutting out, and Link sets it aside. Ganon watches him pick up the mixing bowl and a spatula to shove the white, frothy batter into the pan. Batter and pan disappear into the oven, hissing from blue flames inside, and Link nods at his handiwork before starting on cleanup. First thing to clean are the beaters apparently. And Ganon perks up for that.

Shaking Sidon’s shoulder, Ganon ignores the annoyed grunt Sidon gives him and yanks on a lock of red hair to get Sidon to look at Link. Their mouths hang open a little as they watch him lick white batter off the metal beaters. To Link, it’s just a sour treat. But to his lovers, they can’t help but stare at his little kitten licks and think of something else. Link tunes into the awkward silence that’s settled over the kitchen, and he glances at his lovers with cake batter on the tip of his nose. He takes in their dark blushes and how they avoid his gaze. Link’s blues eyes flinch to the white froth still clinging to the beater in his hand. A few ticks of the clock pass before his face heats up and he turns his back on them, embarrassed to the point that his head swims.

“N-No, shut up!” He whines at their muffled giggling. “It’s just-just cake batter!”

Like two predators closing in on a kill, Sidon and Ganon wave their hips around the island and reach Link at the same time. They hold a shoulder each, bend down, and kiss his cheeks. When Link puffs them out, still embarrassed, they chuckle at him and kiss him again and again until a sweet smile and a giggle squeak out of him. Link dumps the beaters into the mixing bowl he’d filled with water in the sink. He’d set a timer for forty-five minutes, although the box had said to judge the doneness of the cake by appearance rather than time. But his lover’s hands are on him, petting at his chest and his thighs, and Link knows he won’t be bored for that time. They make it to the couch before someone whips Link’s underwear off, and his excited laughter fills up the empty space in the living room.


	4. Saying Yes to Double Dipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're done! This is the promised double penetration chapter. Another story complete! Thanks for all the comments, bookmarks, and any other support you've shown as the posting went on. 
> 
> Current state of affairs in the creativity department: [The One That I Want](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11105280) is posting! Saturdays, excluding holiday weekends, are the update days. Please make sure to read the author note in chapter one carefully for future chapters. Chapter one is pretty tame. I'd really appreciate any support shown to that story, mostly because the themes are so heavy that I assume reader turnout will be low. It's gonna be super long and super great (that's what she said)!  
> WIPS: Camboy Link AU (another ganlidon threesome fic) and my Ganlink abo fic. Writing has slowed down again (urg), so no ETA on those. But that's the situation. If you'd like teasers of my wips, feel free to follow me on tumblr. I've also taken to tagging them correctly. Camboy AU is tagged as "like if you like wip". The Ganlink abo fic titled "More Than This" is tagged as "mtt wip". SO yea! enjoy~
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

“What?” Sidon and Ganon blurt out at the same time.

They’re standing in the living room with Link sat on the couch, plump thighs pressed together as he squirms under their wide-eyed gazes. There’s a pink blush bleeding down his throat and up his ears the longer his lovers stare at him with their mouths open. Link’s fingers slip between his thighs for warmth, and he bows his head to block his view with his bangs. He hadn’t expected them to react this way to his suggestion… Sidon and Ganon were supposed to shout that of course, they’d love to, thank you Link for suggesting such a thing… But this shock and silent surprise almost hurt. But they love him—Sidon had confessed a week after Ganon over dinner, involving the whole damn restaurant—and Link knows he’s just taking their reaction the wrong way. Calming his heart, Link lifts his head with his little blush and repeats his request.

“I… I want both-both of you. At the s-same time.”

Sidon and Ganon share a look.

Sidon begins with, “You mean—”

And Ganon finishes it with, “—double penetration?”

Face and ears heating up even more at having the term thrown in his face, Link nods his head a few times.

Sidon’s face is blank like someone spoke his self-destruct sequence phrase. Ganon shifts his weight from foot to foot and rubs a hand over his face and hair. Really, it’s not that big of a deal, at least to Link. This isn’t even the kinkiest thing they’ve done. He hadn’t been able to sit for a day after they’d coaxed and squeezed Sidon’s fist into his ass. That had certainly been a journey. Or the time Sidon had made good on his promise of restraints and a vibrator inside him while he and Ganon had teased and withheld his orgasms for ages. He’d do that again before the fisting, to be honest. Link’s embarrassment isn't over, though. He has to convince them that this is possible  **and** that he wants this.

Blushing and pressing his thighs together, Link bunches his shoulders while blinking up at his lovers.

“I… I pr-practiced.”

Ganon’s and Sidon’s eyes are huge on him again.

Ganon drawls, “Practiced…”

“How?” Sidon blurts out, less suave than his friend.

Holding his red cheeks in his hands, Link wiggles even harder under their gazes.

“At h-home, um… I have…” Link bites his lip as his head sinks between his shoulders. “T-Toys.”

The image of Link, maybe on his knees or on his back, straining to shove two dildos into him at the same time… And his cute, round face as the heads of those dildos finally slipping past his tight hole and fill him up… His weak voice, broken from moaning while working himself up, would be shrill when he cried out, stuffed full like he’d wanted…  

Sidon holds a hand over his eyes as he searches blindly for a chair to fall into.

“I need air,” he mutters under his breath.

Ganon is a bit calmer about it. Externally. Of course in his mind he's replaced impersonal, anonymous sex toys with himself and—reluctantly—Sidon. With their combined strength, it would be easy to lift Link up and drop him slowly onto their cocks. For however long the three of them could last—which is a while, he's found out. For Link to have built up his impressive stamina mostly from masturbating… Ganon clears his throat and leaves his fist in front of his mouth, watching his little honey blink at them like he's waiting for rejection. Ganon’s heart skips a beat in his chest, and it takes nothing for him to approach the couch, turn, and sit gently next to Link. An arm around the Hylian's shoulders welcomes Link against his body. Link cuddles right up and sighs, knowing this can't be rejection. Ganon kisses his hair before glancing up, finding Sidon splayed in a chair, legs wide and erection obvious in his pants. It’s amazing how much Link can arouse the two of them with so little.

Something nudging his arm draws Ganon’s eyes back down. Link has his head turned the other way while he offers Ganon his phone. The screen is unlocked, photo app open and with an album already selected. A bushy eyebrow lifts up on Ganon’s forehead, but he doesn’t reach out to take Link’s phone. He bumps Link’s hip with his, wanting an explanation. The blush on Link’s face climbs up his ears until they’re just as red as his face. Link cracks an eye open at Ganon’s gently prodding, and his lips move to form words. Ganon has to lean down to hear what squeaks out of his mouth.

“I took, um… I took pic-pictures…”

Sidon leaps out of the chair and crashes to his knees—Ganon and Link wince—before crawling to them on the couch.

“Pictures?!”

Link’s hand holding his phone flinches at Sidon’s outburst. Ganon rolls his eyes and shoves Sidon back with a foot on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to show us if you don’t want to,” Ganon points out, wanting to comfort Link. Their angel is so shy, so the idea that he’d taken lewd photos of himself…

The locks of hair that fall in front of Link’s cute ears flap around as he shakes his head, hard.

“I-I took them for… for you two! I w-want you to see!”

That’s all the encouragement Sidon needs, because his hand shoots out, pawing for the phone. Ganon flicks him, foot still on his shoulder, and carefully takes Link’s phone. The little Hylian hides his face in his hands and hops a little. It’s adorable, and Ganon shoots him a tiny smile that no one notices. Sidon starts pawing at him instead, though, and Ganon grumbles while allowing Sidon to pile on the couch next to him and lean heavily on his arm. Ganon angles the phone away from him for a few seconds, but Sidon just shoves all that brown skin and lithe muscles on him harder. Rolling his eyes, Ganon shoves him away and trades hands, holding Link’s phone in his left hand while flicking through photos.

Link had taken plenty of shots of himself and in-progress photos. He displays the dildos he’d used, kissing them while blushing and glancing at the phone. Sidon groans in Ganon’s ear at those. Ganon elbows him and moves on. Link shows off his little fingers in his hole, and Ganon wishes this were video instead. But he’s been treated to the real thing, so he’s not too cut up about it. The next few are Link on his knees, sinking into the plush bed under him. There’s a pillow between his legs, and he holds the base of the dildo while sitting on it. The angle changes in the next, taken with the front facing camera probably. Link is craning his head, making sure the dildo spearing him open is in the shot. Ganon doesn't shove Sidon off him this time, too caught up in watching the way Link’s body hugs the silicone inside him. His thumb trembles as he readies himself for the next swipe, the next photo.

It's what he'd expected. Link's little hand strains to wrap around both dildos as he coaxes the heads into himself.  He's stretched even wider than before. Ganon’s ears pick up on Sidon swallowing hard next to him, so close that Sidon’s breath tickles the shell. Under that, he takes in Link whimpering, full of embarrassment. He'd wanted them to see, though. The next few shots are almost a stop motion piece, capturing Link sliding down the sex toys until they’re fully inside him. Through every photo, he’s tossed his head around in a different direction, cheeks red and mouth hanging open. Ganon wonders if maybe he’d sobbed their names, begged them to go faster, to just take him. Of course, Link isn’t that vocal in real life, but a man can dream. Shivering, Ganon hands Link’s phone to Sidon before the Hylian can snatch it from his hand like the brat he is. Sidon leans away until he topples over, moaning and biting his lip while flicking back and forth through all the photos. Ganon keeps his eyes firmly away from the tents in both their pants while slinging an arm around Link’s trembling shoulders. The poor angel is bright red under his hands still hiding his face.

Ganon chuckles in his red ear and blows air along the shell. Link jumps and whines under him, parting his fingers to shyly glance at Ganon. Ganon tucks his head close, brushing his lips over Link’s fingers and what skin is exposed on his face. Link drops his hands after the first few caresses. He turns to offer his lips instead. Ganon tilts Link’s head to the correct angle with fingers cradling the tip of his round chin. Link paws at his chest and hops like he’s about to jump into Ganon’s lap. Ganon does him one better and grabs Link by the hips, growling against his mouth, and drops Link into his lap. He doesn’t waste any time and instantly grinds the erection Link had given him into his ass. Those pretty lips pried apart by Ganon’s tongue can’t hold in the yelp and lewd moan that rips out of Link’s throat. Ganon swallows them all and yanks Link flush against him. Him and Sidon… In Link at the same time… Even with Sidon in the picture, Ganon’s blood charges around him in a stampede at the thought.

Tearing his mouth away, Ganon sits back and squeezes Link’s hips. Link pants and whines up at him, rocking his little cock trapped in his jeans against Ganon’s hard muscles. Snorting, Ganon pushes Link away in his lap and barks out a laugh when Link throws his fists around like a tantruming child. Those blue eyes stare up at him, big and wet, begging Ganon to let Link have this. Ganon’s stomach flips as he realizes just how much Link wants this. He’d gone to all that trouble in “practicing” and figuring out if he could even fit two dicks in him. Granted, Sidon and Ganon combined are larger that the sex toys in the photos. But Link has the idea of it. Plus he’s had things bigger than one of them in him, so…. Shushing Link’s whines and whimpers, Ganon drags him back and urges Link to slump against him with a hand on the back of his head. The other arm he slings around Link’s soft hips and holds the Hylian flush to him. Link shakes against him, but Ganon shushes his trembling and kisses Link’s hair.

“All right.”

Link stills in his arms at the same moment as Sidon tosses a confused, although red-faced, glance over his shoulder. Link’s head shifts under Ganon’s hand as he blinks up at the Gerudo. Ganon isn’t without a blush, too, but it’s less noticeable on his black skin. Link had smoothed his hands back and forth across the defined pectorals hidden under Ganon’s shirt, but now his hands freeze as Ganon’s two-word statement flows over him. Link is a mess inside, terribly aroused and embarrassed at the same time. It had taken a few hours or so to convince himself to take those photos. The idea had made him hard, but he shies away from humiliating things like that. Sure, Sidon and Ganon don’t see naughty pictures like that as humiliating. But Link does. He has no way of knowing how they truly feel about them. Plus, anything he sends to them could be used against him, if they ever broke up… He doesn’t like to think about that. But he wants this, and pictures speak louder than words. The only way he could have convinced them easier is to recreate the photos in real life…

Shivering, Link sits up as much as Ganon’s arms allow and mumbles, “All… All right what?”

Chest expanding under Link’s hands, Ganon draws in a deep breath and glances down at him before explaining, “If you want this and we go slow, I’m game. We can make this work, so long as we’re not hurting you.”

Sidon jumps up on the couch beside them—cock hard in his underwear, although he doesn’t seem to notice—and leans on Ganon’s left arm while beaming at Link.

“Yes, me too! Oh please, Link, let us take care of you. We’ll be gentle and take our time. This will be the most pleasurable thing you’ve experience, I—”

Ganon releases the back of Link’s head long enough to shove his hand against Sidon’s face and mush him away. Sidon flails and falls into his back, legs kicking to keep his balance. Ganon wishes he’d rolled off the couch, really. Rolling his eyes at Sidon huffing and cursing, Ganon returns his arms to Link and holds him tightly while standing from the couch. Link yelps and throws his arms around Ganon’s neck, his thighs hugging powerful hips. It’s a familiar position for them, especially when they have sex alone and Ganon wants to show off his impressive strength. Link would never say it to their faces, but Ganon is stronger than Sidon. At least for brute strength. Their bodies are well toned, but toned for different strengths. Ganon can easily pick him up and fuck him while standing, for instance. But Sidon has the flexibility to contort around Link. Sidon can kiss him in practically any position they use, which Link takes advantage of fully. He’s always sad when he can’t kiss Ganon while they’re together…

But Ganon holds him closer as he steps through the doorway to his bedroom, and Link shivers in his giant arms. Sidon stumbles along behind them, shedding his clothes and throwing them towards his open door. Link bites back a smile and rubs his cheek into Ganon’s shirt. He’s always the warmest of the three of them, like a star is caught inside him. Link wiggles in those powerful arms and hides a smile when Ganon chuckles into his ear. Link just wants to be close to them, to always be caught between his huge, gentle lovers. A bigger bed in the guestroom would allow them to sleep next to each other. The rule that Sidon and Ganon don’t share a bed—even with Link between them—still stands even after all these months. Ganon’s knees hit the edge of his bed. He sets Link down, pushing him so that his back is flush with the sheets. Link wishes they could compromise. But the hungry twist of Ganon’s lips and the way he narrows his eyes chases those anxieties from Link’s mind. Wiggling, Link clutches at the front of his shirt before sitting up. He’d planned a little surprise for the two of them, if the pictures and begging hadn’t worked…

Sidon and Ganon turn to each other, debating about how to prepare Link for this, if maybe they should use silicone lube for this, since water based will dry out quickly. Link draws in fast breaths while psyching himself up for this. He squirms on Ganon’s bed before shooting up to his feet. Popping up like that distracts Sidon and Ganon mid-sentence, and their heads turn as one to glance at him. Link shuffles on his feet with his fingers twisted in the front of his shirt. This had seemed like such a good idea at home, when his confidence had swelled up and convinced him to do this. But now, with hungry gazes on him, Link isn’t so sure. The bright blush on his face and how his ears tip down doesn’t escape his lovers. If they try to comfort him, though, he knows his courage will flounder. Shoulders hunching up, Link’s hands drop to the button and fly on his jeans as he squirms harder on his feet.

His voice comes out a little shrill as he blurts out, “I-I have a surprise! For y-you!”

They share a glance, caught between curiosity and slight worry, before regarding Link and nodding him on.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Link fussed with his jeans and yanks them down in a fluid motion. Even the twin gasps from his lovers don't coax his eyes open. Link steps out of his jeans and nudges them away. Shoulders high and head sunk down, Link stands in front of them with his hands fisted at his sides. He knows what he looks like, standing here in his t-shirt and a tiny pair of black underwear beneath that. Not just any underwear, of course. Sucking in a breath, Link shuffles around to show off the back. That draws choked groans out of both. There's only a thin cord of material separating his cheeks—a thong. Thankfully, it's made for men, so even his little cock doesn't hang out. He'd thought about this, wanting to make this good for Sidon and Ganon. Shivering again, Link peers an eye open to find the edge of Ganon’s bed. His hands sink into it as Link bends over and lies down with his feet still touching the floor. This way, his thighs fall open and his cheeks spread a little, giving his lovers a view of the second surprise he has for them.

“Goddess,” Sidon gasps behind him. “Is that…?”

Ganon says nothing. Well, he speaks nothing. His feet pounding heavily on the concrete floor as he steps forward speak for him. The air displaces behind Link. Huge hands grip his round cheeks and pry them apart, revealing what Sidon had commented on. As a second thought, Ganon hooks a finger around the thong and pulls the thin cord out of the way. Link clings to the sheets on Ganon’s bed, thighs trembling with the effort to keep him from slipping down. Warmth blankets his calves and feet as Ganon kneels behind him. Ganon’s thumbs dig into Link’s skin as his heart skips a beat. Link has to muffle his whine in the sheets and press his face harder into them. The end of the plug stuck inside him, the pretty base nestled between his cheeks, is as blue as his eyes and sparkles like them, too. It’s not a real rupee stuck to the end, but it’s faceted like one. Ganon’s fingers slip from one cheek while the other keeps him open and exposed. The tips of those rough fingers graze the inner skin of his cheek, drifting closer to Link’s crack and the plug. Link jerks under his hands, and Ganon shushes him. Link isn’t sure where Sidon is, if the sight of the plug has lured him in like it had Ganon. But then Ganon’s fingers press ever so lightly on the jeweled end of the plug, and Link can’t hold anything back anymore.

“Ahhh!” Link gasps, turning his head to the side to suck in a breath. Ganon’s breath stutters across the tops of his ass as he chuckles. He presses harder. “Ga-Ganon, ohh…”

“Incredible,” Sidon gasps, this time much closer than before.

Link cranes his head up enough to find Sidon standing near Ganon’s kneeled form, bent forward to watch Ganon play with the plug in him. Sidon’s left hand reaches forward, but it hesitates once it’s within reach of Link. Ganon surprises both of them by returning his teasing fingers to Link’s cheek. He holds Link open for Sidon to take a turn. Sidon’s technique of teasing him differs from Ganon. Sidon twists the base between his fingers, rolling the edge of the rupee-like gem sticking out of him. That sends the huge, smooth toy spinning around inside him. Link’s mouth hangs open as his eyes slam shut. There’s not enough air in him for a moan or a sob, but they’re there in spirit. Sidon’s little presses against the plug are more frequent, more energetic than Ganon’s. They rock Link on the bed as Link tries to push back, to force the widest part of the toy against his walls. He's making a mess in the front of the underwear, and Ganon speaks up almost like he knows.

“If you make him come, I’ll make you regret it,” Ganon threatens over his shoulder, glaring up at Sidon’s thunderstruck expression.

Sidon bites his lip and yanks his hand away, cradling both to his chest as if he’d been burned.

“Oh, our little angel, darling, Link. Going through such trials just to please us. We aren’t worthy of all this, Link.”

Ganon rolls his eyes and forces himself back to his feet. Link is still a shaking mess on the bed, and Ganon sighs happily at the sight. Link had gone through such troubles just for them. Ignoring Sidon, Ganon steps forward and grabs Link by the hips. The material of the thong is softer than he'd expected, but he doesn't dwell on it with Link already like this. Why bother with an appetizer when the whole meal is sat before them? He lifts and drags Link farther up the bed, closer to the pillows at the headboard. Link keeps still for him and relaxes once Ganon sets him down. One of Ganon’s knees sinks into the mattress beside Link, and Ganon leans over him to pet his hair and kiss some exposed skin on his neck. Blood hot and insides tight with how much he wants this, Ganon taps Link’s shoulder to capture his attention. Those baby blues are wide and a little wild when they open to regard Ganon. Ganon smoothes hair off Link’s forehead and tugs lightly at the sleeve of his t-shirt.

“Take this off.”

Head nodding like it’s about to come unhinged, Link shoves himself up and onto a hip. His hands tug at the hem of his shirt and rip it over his head. The locks of hair in front of his ears get caught about his face. He deals with them once he’s thrown his shirt over the side of the bed, not caring where it ends up. Ganon hadn't said as much, but Link rolls onto an ass cheek and shoves the underwear off, too. No point in leaving them on if his lovers are about to tease and toy with him to the breaking point. Naked and heart racing, Link shivers on his side and glances at his lovers. Ganon is still beside him, hand stretched out to touch him. His clothes are stubbornly, horribly still present. Sidon has been naked since their trip here. Link bites his lip at the sight of his Hylian lover, hard and eager between his legs, face flushed a shade darker from enthusiasm. Link wants to throw a hand out and welcome him to the bed, but Ganon’s huge, warm palm covers a shoulder. Ganon silently demands his attention, and Link gives it with a slow blink and turn of his head.

“Lie back down.” He reaches up to pet Link’s bangs hanging in front of his eyes. “Let us look at you and touch you for a bit. We’ll give you want you want.”

“O-okay.”

Link nuzzles Ganon’s fingers before following his command. He snatches a pillow to hold onto and even knocks his thighs apart. The mattress sinks down by his feet as Sidon climbs up and takes up guard on his left side. Ganon shifts on his right, and the rustle of clothing tells Link what’s happening. As soon as Ganon’s clothes are gone, the two of them will be on him. Link keeps his eyes to himself. Closing them and allowing the sounds of his lovers to take over him is what he wants. Most likely, he’ll have plenty of time looking at them later. He’d sat through all the porn he could find—and stomach—of two men penetrating a third at the same time. He’d wanted an idea of the positions they might end up in. Mostly, he’d seen one man lying down with the receiver riding him, and then the third man usually kneeling behind him, slipping in that way. Link bites his lip at the thought that they’ll fight over who is where—who will get to watch Link’s face while they do this. All that porn had been difficult to watch, though, just because he hates how focused all the videos were on the exact point of penetration. That won’t be his reality. Sidon and Ganon inside him and around him will be his reality. But porn like that isn’t usually made with an artistic or intimate view in mind. They need to be fast and dirty, showing all the bits! Link frowns into the pillow under his head remembering it all. It had been for a greater good, but he hadn’t enjoyed that part of his research and experimentation. Now taking pictures and training his body to accept his lovers and the plug inside him…

Ganon’s weight shifts on his right as the Gerudo lies down. Link sneaks a peek to find him stretched out on his side, propped up on an arm. During Link’s hazy recollections, someone had grabbed a different bottle of lube than they normally use. He has no idea what silicone lube is, but he’s curious if what Ganon had said is true. The lube he uses on himself and what they’ve used together dries out during sex, but they’re used to it. But a lube that holds up under pressure and friction? Link wiggles between them while thinking about it. They wouldn’t have to pause and break the mood! He wiggles again, excitement mounting inside him and between his legs—not that his lovers can see. But Sidon and Ganon chuckle at him, patronizing his little jumps. Their hands find places to rest on him, stilling him—Ganon leaves a hand on his upper thigh and the nape of his neck while Sidon goes directly for a cheek and the small of his back. Ganon grumbles at Sidon, warning him without words to not get too handsy with Link. Sidon’s fingers twitch over the skin of his ass, drifting closer to the base of the plug. A gentle nudge sends it shifting inside him, and Link barely hears Sidon’s request over his muffled moan.

“Can we remove this? We’re terribly curious just how ready you are,” Sidon purrs in his ear, bending over him to speak. His voice turns, pointed towards Ganon on his left as he asks, “How many fingers do you think he can take right now? Should we, old friend? Together?”

Ganon snorts at that and squeezes the soft skin of Link’s upper thigh.

“Only if Link says it’s okay.”

“Yes!” Link blurts out, eyes shut tightly and fists curled up in the sheets. “D-Do whatever y-you want to me!”

They chuckle at the same time—both terribly filthy and probably with grins showing off their white teeth. But Link doesn’t pick his head up to see them. He’s too busy kicking his thighs apart and canting his ass in the air. Sidon pinches a cheek before wiggling up the bed. One of the pillows near Link’s hands rips away, and Ganon lifts him up gently so that Sidon can shove the fluffy thing under him. Sidon is even kind enough to slip a hand along his cock so that he lies on top of it with it straining towards his navel. He won't somehow hurt himself this way, and Link gives an appreciative moan when Sidon’s hand doesn't linger. Wiggling in Ganon’s huge hands, Link whines and kicks his legs until Ganon lets him go. Lips peck a few kisses on his cheek, and then four hands are on his rear, his thighs. They pet and squeeze him, sometimes one will drift up to the plug and twist it and nudge it slowly in and out of him. Link sweats and pants into the pillow he’s tucked under his head. The pillow Sidon had grabbed gives him some friction for his cock. But he doesn’t want to come like this. Goddess, no, he wants to come full and unbelievably stretched with both his lovers inside him, moving as one or against each other. Link’s cock gushes into the pillow as he rocks a little harder, wanting Sidon and Ganon to completely wreck him. The pressure inside him shifts, knocking the air out of Link as the huge plug bullies against his hole before slipping out.

“Ahh! Sidon… Ga-Ganon, oh please…”

He isn’t sure who had removed the plug, so moaning both names is his best option. They sigh and hum at him, hands caressing him harder. Link shakes under so much attention, but he wants more. Taking his weight on his shoulders and chin, Link throws his hands behind him to hold his cheeks open. Sidon sucks in a breath to his left, and his warm hands freeze on Link’s thighs. Ganon flinches to his right. He’s the first to slip fingers over his cheek, petting at his loose hole. Link whines and arches his hips higher, digging his fingertips deeper into his skin. Ganon’s fingers disappear. And then there’s slick lube dripping over his hole, followed by the return of Ganon’s fingers swirling and spreading the slick stuff around. Link opens immediately for two of Ganon’s fingers, barely even feeling the intrusion. Link wiggles against them. One of Sidon’s hands quickly covers Link’s left holding himself open while the right bumps against Ganon’s. His slimmer, longer fingers delve inside, too. Link is used to the stretch of four fingers in him. But to twitch around his lovers thrusting into him at the same time—Ganon’s fingers thicker, Sidon’s more flexible—makes him see stars. And when they each slip a third in together, Link turns his head to the side and screams.

“Oh, darling, yes…”

“That’s it.”

They murmur softly to him as one while stretching him wider than the plug had, testing his body. Link gathers the sheets under his fists and tugs on them hard enough to rip them if they weren’t silk. He bucks back on his lover’s fingers and tries to clench around them. But he’s too loose for that, barely twitches around them. They shouldn’t have any problems fucking him at the same time. Oh, how he’s wanted this! Probably since that first, exciting night where the invisible hand of fate drew them together. Link’s mouth hangs open as moan after moan tumbles out of him. He couldn’t ask for more than this, more than two, gorgeous men who love him and want him to feel good all the time. A tear squeezes out of Link’s left eye, and then the right. He rubs his face into Ganon’s grey sheets to banish the tears before lifting his head. Ganon looks at him first, catches how watery his eyes are. Sidon is a little more unhinged, panting and face flushed when Link tosses a glance his way.

Shaking, Link slows his rocking on their fingers and whimpers, “Please…”

Sidon bites his lower lip, face still flushed and dark, and breathes, “How could we say no to that face?”

Ganon hums and removes his fingers, enjoying the way Link’s chin quivers as he does. Sidon copies him after a teasing press to his sweet spot, which Link pouts at him for.

“How do you want us, Link? Have you thought about where we should be for this?”

Slowly, Link pushes himself to sit on his thighs and shins, half turned around to see all of Ganon, Sidon only in his peripheral vision. His lovers are visual men, able to get hard just by looking at something arousing. Now is no different with Ganon’s thicker cock standing as tall as it can, Sidon’s already arching up towards his navel when Link spares him a glance. How much they always want him, how hard he makes them helps Link’s blood stampede faster around his body. His hand shakes as it lifts up to tuck some hair behind an ear. As a second thought, Link whips his hair tie off and slips it over his wrist. A quick lick to his dry lips buys Link some time as he steadies his breath and tries to calm his racing heart.

“I-I did, um…” He blushes and points to the headboard. “I, ah, want to sit in… Ganon’s lap…” Link turns shy eyes towards Sidon and fidgets with his fingers while adding. “And Si-Sidon is behind, um, me…”

Sidon only pouts a little at Link’s positions.

Link bows his head, feeling Sidon’s disappointment deep in his heart, and offers quietly, “You can… You can switch. N-Next time.”

Sidon’s golden eyes fly wide open as he stares at Link, mouth hanging open a little.

“Next time, you say? You mean… You’ll want to do this again?”

Link hums and nods just once, too embarrassed to admit he wants this again and again. But Ganon is already moving to where Link had wanted him, and that offers Link a distraction. Dropping his weight at the headboard and shoving pillows out of the way, Ganon offers Link a hand to pull him closer. Link’s knees and thighs shake as he takes that huge hand and knee-walks over. Sidon rushes to follow him, hands on Link’s hips as they collect between Ganon’s legs. Ganon smacks and pinches the backs of Sidon’s hands until the Hylian cedes control of their little angel’s hips. While Sidon hisses and rubs at the new, red marks on his hands, Ganon shushes Link’s needy sounds and lifts him up. Ganon or Sidon using their impressive strength on him always gives Link’s blood a little extra rush, and now is no exception. Ganon smirks down at his little cock bobbing when he finally sits where he belongs—in a lap, ready to take dick and come while taking it. Link’s shaking hands find a familiar perch on Ganon’s broad shoulders. His trimmed nails will soon sink into that warm, black skin and scratch him to hell. Ganon doesn’t mind.

Shivering in Ganon’s lap, Link closes his eyes and grinds down on that bossy, heavy cock that leaves a sticky trail across his skin. Ganon just snorts at him and urges Link to sit up again by guiding his hips higher. Link does so, and he whines when Ganon slips a hand from his hips, over the top of his thigh, and then away as he strokes his own cock. Sidon is helpful for once and hands the odd lube over without Ganon having to bark at him. Sidon is still warm behind him, hands rubbing at Link’s shoulders, the crook of his neck. Link’s head tips back, and then lips are on his skin—kissing him at first before biting and sucking at his throat. Link curls his arms over his head to hold on to Sidon’s hair. It’s braided like usual, but Link’s little fingers slip between the strands where it’s bound at the back of his skull, just before the braid begins. Sidon moans into his neck and thrusts his hips forward, seeking Link’s body to rut against. Link jumps between his lovers as the wet tip of Sidon’s erection glances off his skin at the same moment as Ganon’s slick fingers dive between his cheeks. Squirming, Link knocks his thighs wider apart and rocks into Ganon’s gentle hand. He only splashes lube across his hole, on the inside of his cheeks. He doesn’t dive inside Link again. Link wiggles to rub his cheeks together, trying to feel a difference between this new lube and their usual one.

He stills when Ganon’s left hand at his hip squeezes him. Shivering, Link pries his eyes open to blink at Ganon. He must make a sight for the Gerudo, arms above his head with his chest exposed for anyone to touch, pink cock a mess between his legs. Ganon has an eyebrow cocked high, but his eyes search Link for any sign of hesitation, any sign of fear. Link bites his lower lip and rocks his body forward. The bob of his little cock swaying with the momentum catches Ganon’s attention. His right hand is slick with lube and holding himself, so he swipes the left over to fondle Link a little. Sidon’s hands take up the mantle of holding him steady. Those brown hands, always so warm and careful, blanket Link across his diaphragm, allowing Sidon to feel every frantic breath Link sucks down. His rich voice hums in Link’s ear as they all squeeze together, ready to start.

“You tell us if we need to stop or slow down. Understand?” Ganon’s smoldering eyes are not to be challenged.

Link nods and wiggles impatiently.

“I-I will. Promise… Mmm, please h-hurry…”

“I second that,” Sidon purrs in Link’s ear, teeth dragging along the shell.

Eyebrows pinching together, Ganon snaps, “Nobody asked you.”

Their banter ends at that point. Ganon urges Link to sit up and lean forward again. He had to make room for Ganon’s dick to stand tall in his hand, fingers pinched under the head to help guide it inside. Link’s hands rip out of Sidon’s hair to scramble at Ganon’s huge shoulders. He tries to keep eye contact with his Gerudo lover, but those emerald eyes are too intense as Ganon slips into him like he’s nothing. Link has never been this loose before. They usually have to go slow if Ganon is the one fucking him. But his body opens with a slick noise, and he sits flush in Ganon’s lap in one, grueling slide down. Link’s nails dig into black flesh, not quite hurting Ganon yet. He doesn’t mind, especially when Link will fawn over the welts and apologize with those big eyes of his later. Ganon and Link suck in deep breaths as they both try to move, rocking against one another. Ganon lifts Link a few times, testing how loose and ready he is. Link isn't the only one blown away by how easily the initial thrust inside him had been.

Red hair on his arms standing up, Ganon blinks haze out of his eye to take in Link’s form. Their little angel is a picture of lust with his face pink and his teeth biting into his lip. Ganon rocks just a bit harder into Link, drawing out poppy, quiet moans from his bruised lips. He and Sidon catch each other’s gazes over Link’s trembling shoulder. Sidon grins at him and shifts his hands up Link’s body, cupping his tits from behind before squeezing them. Link jerks between them and finally cuts his trimmed nails into Ganon’s skin. That kicks Ganon’s blood into higher gear around his body. His heart thunders behind his eyes, at his fingertips that dig hard enough into Link soft skin to bruise him. Gritting his teeth, Ganon unhooks his fingers from that tempting skin and snatches Link’s chin. He spares a glance to Sidon’s long, slim fingers plucking at Link’s nipples before drawn the little Hylian forward, licking across his lips before stealing Link’s breath in a kiss. Link writhes between them, unable to decide if he should roll his hips against Ganon’s cock or arch his chest up for Sidon’s hands. Ganon and Sidon groan as one while Link thrashes around—cute, little cock gushing against his belly.

“Please,” he pants, craning his head after Ganon releases him from a kiss. Sidon’s gaze is sympathetic if not a little teasing. “Si-Sidon, oh please…”

Sidon slaps a messy, off-center kiss to Link’s buzzing lips before shuffling on his knees.

“Anything, Link. Lean forward, and I’ll give you want you want.”

He misses the way Ganon’s rolls his eyes. But Sidon’s hands slip away from torturing Link’s breasts so that he can steady both of them. Sucking in a deep breath, Ganon urges Link forward and up, making him freeze with a few inches of cock still inside him. Link’s breath stutters out against Ganon’s lips, and Ganon doesn’t resist darting forward to kiss him. It’s a decent distraction while Sidon slicks himself up and strokes his prick, making sure it’s not even a bit soft. Ganon has to rut a little into Link to make sure he doesn’t soften up, either. Ganon slips a hand down from Link’s narrow shoulders and holds his cock up. He’ll fight against Sidon’s intrusion if he thinks Sidon will make him slip out. Sidon is slimmer than him, and it will be easier for him to thrust through Link’s resistance to join him. Ganon understands now why Link had wanted it this way, with them starting out together and Sidon joining in. Ganon chuckles against Link’s mouth and shoves his tongue harder, faster between those pouty lips. Link jumps under the one hand still on his shoulder, and Ganon tightens his grip on that pale skin and himself. Sidon’s fingers and cock brush his, and Ganon knows this is the magic moment.

Pulling them apart, Ganon shushes Link’s frantic panting and murmurs, “Breathe. Relax and breathe, honey. We've got you.”

Sidon snorts behind Link, catching the one pet name Ganon will allow. Ganon would kick him if it wouldn’t send Link off kilter and make him slip out.

Sidon does his part in comforting Link while toying with his entrance, running his cockhead around the stretched muscle. He doesn’t much like having such an intimate, private part of himself touching Ganon. But this isn’t about him. It’s about what Link wants. With a hand on his cock, Sidon mirrors Ganon and takes hold of Link’s free hip. They steady him together as Sidon shushes and whispers sweet nothings in a pink, downturned ear. If he can’t manage to slip inside along Ganon the first time, he’ll definitely try again. So long as Link allows it and they’re not hurting him, of course. Link isn’t the only one who has thought about this. Sidon just never entertained the idea Link would allow it. It’s easier to not want something if it seems impossible, at least to Sidon. But they’re here, ready to fuck Link together. It’s not the first time he and Ganon have shared someone like this—male or female. But it’s different with Link. They love him. Sidon’s heart is about to rip to pieces just at the thought of being inside him.

Calming his fluttering heart, Sidon shuffles on his knees. Link trembles before him, ready and waiting. Sidon’s hand at his hip twitches. He’s too excited to just hold Link still, even though it would help when he finally pushes in. Instead, Sidon slides that hand across the sweaty skin of Link’s back. His fingers spread out above the dip in Link’s spine. The freckles on his pale shoulders crawl down his back some. Sidon hopes their position will allow him to kiss and bite at those dots of color splashed on Link’s skin. Shuddering, Sidon leans his chest away from Link’s body as he stops playing around and tries to push in. Link whines and trembles, a little impatient and huffy, before ripping a hand off Ganon’s shoulder to hold his cheek open. Sidon’s head swims as he watches, catching the full view of Link impaled on Ganon’s huge cock. Sidon releases his own dick to shove fingers inside Link, shaking just as much as Link does at the extra girth inside him. Sidon teases Link like that for a moment, again not enjoying touching Ganon but reminding himself this is about Link. Link is a babbling, stuttering mess by the time Sidon relents. With Link holding himself open, Sidon takes that opportunity to slide his free hand down to pull at Link’s entrance while butting his cock against that pretty hole.

Shoulders hunched, Link gasps, “Sidon, oh pl-please, please mmm…”

Sidon nods rather than saying anything, brain short-circuiting as he drags his cockhead around Link’s rim. He pries their little angel open enough to nudge his head against Link’s resistance. Sidon’s teeth nearly break the skin of his lower lip as he bites himself. Link twitches on Sidon’s fingers that keep him open and the ones helping to guide his cock forward. Whining again, Link tries to sit down and force Sidon into him. But Ganon’s huge, dark hand at his hip stops him. Sidon would whisper a word of gratitude if he weren’t busy breathing hard to stay calm. He’s never been this hard before, never been this ready to come. He isn’t even inside Link yet! Sidon squares his shoulders and rocks forward, intent on filling Link the way all three of them want. There’s pressure on his cock as Link’s body fights. Link hair bounces around his head as he thrashes and cries out. Ganon has to be the one to comfort him and distract him from the grueling stretch. Sidon wishes he could voice concern to Link, to make sure their love is okay. But he trusts both of them and relies on that trust. Ganon or Link would stop him if this were too much. And after a deep, rumbling murmur from Ganon, Link shudders around him and relaxes. Sidon slips in without warning, and Link sucks him down.

Voice shrill, Link screams and sobs with his head thrown back. The men inside him bite back their own sounds while guiding him farther down their cocks. Link is loose for them, but with two at once, that looseness is still tight enough to white-out their visions at the edges. Link can’t close his mouth, can’t stop the torrent of noises that flow between his lips. With his head bowed and staring at the firm muscles of Ganon’s abdomen, Link follows their eager hands and finally sits down again, stuffed full and breathless. Sidon is warm and lovely against his back, helping to chase away the chill of the loft. Ganon shifts under him, and Link sees stars as even that small movement jostles his lovers’ cocks. He can’t even come, sure that with so much inside him there’s not enough room for his muscles to twitch and make him seize. Link’s eyes roll around behind his eyelids as Sidon’s hands return to his tits, just holding him and urging him to sit up. A familiar, huge hand grips his chin, but Link doesn’t open his eyes. It isn’t until Ganon’s thumb pets his lower lip that Link tries to peek at him.

There’s sweat on Ganon’s nose and the space above his upper lip. Link wonders if Sidon is in a similar state. All three breathe hard as they try to sit as still as possible. Link’s eyes flutter before he forces them open again. Blood under his nails draws his gaze, and Link makes a distressed sound at what he sees. He lifts a hand, heart dropping out at the sight of Ganon’s ripped skin. But Ganon drops his chin and snatches his hand, guiding it back to where it had gripped him. Link jerks in Ganon’s lap, sure that Ganon must be upset with him. But there’s only love and caring on Ganon’s face when they make eye contact through Link’s bangs. When he’s sure Link won’t try to move his hand again, Ganon lifts his to Link’s face. His fingers are ice cold on Link’s red cheek, and Link stutters out a breath while turning into Ganon’s caress.

“All right?” Ganon breathes out. “Let us know when we can move.”

Link nods and slides his lips across Ganon’s fingers. They're the clean digits of his left, non-dominant hand. Both men freeze when Link moans against those thick digits and flicks his tongue out to lick them. Sidon cranes his head around to watch. But he ends up shifting inside Link, and the little Hylian’s teeth catch on Ganon’s skin as he flinches. He also tenses around them, and they suck in breaths between their teeth while resisting their orgasms. Sidon can’t even joke about Ganon’s age being a contributing factor. He has to drop a hand from Link’s chest to squeeze the root of his cock. Sidon’s forehead rests gently on Link’s shoulder while all three try to calm their blood. Smiling down at where they’re all connected, Sidon rocks up again. Link’s cry is the prettiest song he’s ever heard. He stops after that, though, remembering that Ganon had told Link to give the all clear for them to start. He’d rather not upset Link or incur Ganon’s wrath.

Chest heaving, Link pants as his lips slip over Ganon’s fingers. They’re wet enough to not drag on Ganon’s skin when Link begs, “Sidon, please… Keep… Keep going. Move.”

Signal given, Link’s eyes shut as he curls his tongue around two of Ganon’s fingers and draws them into his mouth. Both men groan around him, although for different reasons. Sidon moans Link’s name as he takes to Link’s demand for movement and picks up rocking into him again. Ganon’s eyes are trained on his fingers slipping deeper into Link’s mouth. The slip and grind of Sidon’s cock against him also excites him, although he’d never admit it. They don’t often share a body like this, mostly because of the time it takes to prepare the receiver and also their mutual dislike of their cocks touching. But Link twitches and moans so nicely around them that both men ignore their rivalry. This is all about Link, and they want to make this good for him.

At a slight graze to the back of Ganon’s hand still holding Link’s hip, the Gerudo relinquishes that territory to Sidon. Ganon takes up the skin Sidon had left behind and holds Link around one side of his chest. His thumb is long enough to flick and tease the one nipple in reach. Link squirms on their cocks, drawing more groans out of them. Sidon holds him tighter while picking up the pace. Silicone lube had been an excellent choice for this. The normal lube they use would have dried out by now, and none of them have the patience or brainpower to pause, reapply, and situate Link again.

Mouth full of Ganon’s fingers, Link almost bites him again when Sidon snaps his hips up. Link yanks his head away as he grits his teeth. Even with his largest dildo, he’s never felt so painfully filled! And it’s not painful in the sense that he isn’t ready. No, he’s more than ready. He’s been ready the moment Ganon had picked him up and he’d had to suffer the whole ride over with the plug inside him. No, it’s painful in the way that he wants to come, but can’t. He’s been spinning and tripping on the edge of an orgasm the moment Sidon finally settled fully inside him. Hand trembling, Link lifts one off Ganon’s shoulder and directs the wet fingers he’d sucked on to his chest. Ganon jumps under him, rutting his cock alongside Sidon’s and making Link see stars. When the world stops spinning, Link throws a wild, crazy-eyed glance to Ganon.

“Together,” he pants, voice broken all over again. “M-Move, please. I want both.” Link grits his teeth as Sidon speeds up. “T-Touch me…”

“Of course,” Ganon hisses between his teeth. He holds Link around his chest, thumbs following the soft curve of each tit. “Anything you want, Link.”

With both holding him, it’s child’s play for his lovers to lift Link up and set him back down on their cocks. Link’s nails scratch down Ganon’s thick arms as he wails and thrashes his head about. So long as he doesn’t stutter out their safe word, though, neither stops. Link is like a vice around them with each thrust. Too much movement from them might send them slipping out of him, though, so Ganon and Sidon contend themselves with moving Link’s body like it’s nothing. Ganon hisses as Link’s little nails rake up and down his skin, but he’d rather suffer this than release Link to stop him. He keeps a green eye open to watch Sidon pant into the side of Link’s neck, teeth bared sometimes to bite him. Every time teeth sink into his flesh, Link seizes around them and cries louder. Not to be outdone, Ganon flattens Link’s nipples to his chest before roughly dragging the pads of his thumbs over them. He repeats that, relaxing the little nubs before flicking them to hardness, over and over until Link is a trembling mess. Neither of them can spare a hand to jerk Link off. But Sidon is the one to speak up first and make the suggestion.

“Link,” Sidon groans in a long ear. “Darling, sweetheart, touch yourself for us, won’t you? Let us watch you come.”

Nodding, locks of hair bouncing in front of his ears, Link doesn’t hesitate. He drops both hands from Ganon’s arms to follow Sidon’s command. One he flattens over Ganon’s that’s above his heart, leaving only his left tit for Ganon to tease. Link’s dominant hand takes up a familiar grip around his little cock and immediately strokes hard and fast. Link strains in his lovers’ hands, body arching and tensing around them. He’s so full, surely too full to come like Sidon had wanted him to. But there are teeth at his neck and fingers plucking at his nipple. All that normally comes together to rip an orgasm out of him. Link sobs as his body teeters on the edge. He moves with his lovers, then, and hops on his knees opposite their thrusts. Their combined movements force him harder on their cocks, taking their lengths deeper than before. Link’s long ears dip lower than ever, and a high-pitched whine blocks out the wet sounds of them fucking him. He can’t even pick up their grunts, their deep voices panting his name, or their confessions of love. Well, Sidon’s confessions of love. And Sidon’s moaning about how “good” he feels and how “tight” he is. Ganon is the only one who hears that, and he just picks Link up faster, drops him harder to make him scream louder. Everything is more, more, and more still as cocks, teeth, and hands shove Link closer to the edge. Chin touching his chest, Link stares down at his dick as the head tingles like he’s coming. Link’s hand stills on his skin as his hips jerk forward, but nothing comes out.

“Link! Oh Goddess, little one, ohhh…”

“Fuck!”

Eyes rolling back, Link arches in his lovers’ hands as he comes dry. The muscles between his dick and navel jump like normal, responding to the electricity coursing through him. Everything in him tightens like normal, especially where he’s speared open on Sidon and Ganon’s cocks. But even as Link’s head lolls back and his chest heaves to suck in air, his orgasm draws out and leaves his cock pitifully hard, need unfulfilled. Ganon and Sidon’s grips twitch on him, thrusts stuttering as they yell around him. They don’t come either, but they’re nearly there. Link is boneless in their hands now, and his hands fall limply to his sides. He’s a puppet to them now, dangling with cut strings. The soft places on his body tremble as they force him harder, rock together deeper into him. It’s too much, and they don’t notice the tears making his long lashes stick together. He’s overly sensitive inside and out, and the constant pressure on his walls and prostate almost hurt. They lift him up higher than before, almost too high. That pressure breaks the seal on his stuffed body. Link’s hands claw at whoever holds his hips as he’s finally given enough room for his muscles to let him come. Link doesn’t catch Ganon’s groan of surprise as he comes between them, shooting so hard that he almost makes a mess of their chins and jaws. That’s enough for Ganon, though, and he holds Link down on them as he comes second.

“Link,” he gasps with his head tucked near Link’s chest, face between his slight breasts. “Link, Link…”

Ganon continues to hold Link still, forcing Sidon to nap his hips in order to chase his orgasm. But with the silicone lube and now Ganon’s come slicking the way even more, Sidon doesn’t mind putting some force into his movements. The backs of his hands sting from where Link had scratched him. Sidon blinks sweat out of his eyes to stare at the red welts—some of them bleeding. But Link’s marks on him only ramp up the rush of blood in his body. Link’s hipbones grind under Sidon’s hands as he squeezes tightly and thunders into his loose body. Ganon is silent on the other side of their angel, but Link squeaks out little grunts each time their bodies slap together. Ganon is out of it judging by his blissful expression. Sidon huddles close to Link’s back to whisper in that drooping, blushing ear.

“I can’t believe how well you take us, Link. Who knew you were capable of such a thing. We could keep you like this forever, fucking you until you can’t stand or walk.” The tightness that’s been building behind Sidon’s navel tightens as Link moans at his words. He’ll come soon, just a bit more… “You ride us so well, darling. Take cock like you were born for it. How does it feel to be so full?”

Link tenses around them, and Sidon buries the other filthy things he wants to say in Link’s shoulder. His soft skin dents and gives under Sidon’s teeth as he bites down. Link screams and clenches even tighter. Sidon isn’t sure if Ganon slips out then or later, but he freezes in Link, all the way to the root, and finally comes in him. There’s already a mess of lube and come dripping out of him, and Sidon adding to it just makes it worse. Link is obscenely loose, unable to coordinate his body to try and keep anything his lovers had given him inside. His hands grip Ganon’s shoulders again in order to stay upright. Otherwise, he’d slump forward and really make a mess, pushing everything out. But Sidon helps him stay on his knees, even coaxes Link to relax against him. With so much wetness in one small space, they slip out of him with barely a twitch from Link. Sidon wraps his arms around their angel and kisses the side of his head, the lobe of his ear. Panting into Link’s hair, Sidon spares a glance at Ganon, whose weight leans heavily on the headboard. He almost looks asleep, but a green eye cracks open to watch them. Sidon shoves hair out of his face and kisses Link once more before jostling them to sit up straight.

“Link, darling,” he pants. “Can you stand up? We should get you into the shower. You’re making a mess.” The last part he chuckles lowly in Link’s ear, not meaning for Ganon to hear.

“Can you not be gross for two seconds?” Ganon rocks forward to cup Link’s pink cheeks in his hands. “Also, leave him alone. He’s out of it.”

“Perfect,” Sidon says, truly meaning it. “Job well done on our part.”

Link whines between them, pawing at whatever skin within reach. Sidon and Ganon holds him tightly, each taking a shoulder to rest their heads on and kiss. Link is sore everywhere from straining during his orgasm. Of course, he’s especially sore between his cheeks, ache reaching deep inside him and concentrating at his entrance. He slips a hand between himself and Ganon, curls his fingers under his spent cock, and gently feels around his hole. His face immediately flushes red at how loose he is and how wet his skin is. He knows it’s from lube and come, but it’s filthy and turns him on. He won’t get hard again, but it a silly, ridiculous thought that occurs only during the heat of the moment and is too embarrassing to repeat after. Link draws his fingers away from the mess at his hole and tries to drive the thoughts away. A shower sounds good, actually.

“I don’t, um…” Link coughs as his dry throat constricts his words and chokes him. Sidon and Ganon cuddle him until he tries again. “I don’t kn-know if I can walk…”

His lovers let out smug chuckles and kiss his blushing cheeks before parting from him. Sidon scoops him up and knee-walks them to the edge of the bed. The bathroom attached to Ganon’s room is larger and much nicer than the one in the hall. Ganon follows them, groaning and rubbing at his lower back. Link smiles at him over Sidon’s shoulder, hoping their typical rivalry doesn’t rear its head, now. But Sidon and Ganon are civil towards each other, both just wanting to help Link stand up in the shower and wash him. Link whimpers and sways between them. More than once, Sidon or Ganon has to hold him and let him lean on them to gather his strength. But neither man minds. The one holding Link takes that time to cuddle him and kiss him while the other continues washing himself. They share Link while bathing him. Ganon holds him steady on his feet while Sidon takes care to wash his pretty, blond hair. Sidon repays the favor when Ganon smears body wash between his huge palms and massages up and down Link’s back, his shoulders. His touch turns light over the bite mark Sidon had left. He’ll have to remember to chastise Sidon later.

“Thank you,” Link whispers over the patter of water striking the tiles around them. “I l-love you. Both of… you.”

Ganon and Sidon pause their washing to return to Link and kiss his cheeks. He smiles under their lips and laughs without a sound. His voice is broken again, courtesy of them. Sidon is the one in front of him, taking his turn to have full view of Link’s pretty face and his eyes when they flutter open. Sidon is waiting for him, all smiles and bright eyes. Sidon pets water away from running into his eyes and smoothes his eyebrows down. Link hums between his hands and is already leaning towards him when Ganon’s hands slip down his back and still over his cheeks. Link’s trembling fingers dig into Sidon’s shoulders, and he tosses a startled glance Ganon’s way. Ganon’s eyes are aimed down where his hands do nothing more than flatten over the round cheeks of Link’s ass. At a tiny whimper from Link, those emerald eyes blink slowly before finding his face through the steam of the shower.

“You can wash yourself, if you think you can handle it.” Ganon waits for Link to give him a yay or nay, but those baby blues just stare at him. Smirking, Ganon squeezes a cheek in his hand and says, “I’m not doing this to get you in the mood again. I just want you clean.”

Link nods, throwing water off his hair, and twists back to Sidon. He hangs on tightly and throws his legs apart to make this easier for Ganon. His lover starts with gentle swipes between his cheeks, washing some of the slick away. But it’s not coming off like their normal lube. Link gulps and buries his face against Sidon’s chest. Sidon keeps him upright with firm hands on his hips, covering the bruises there in reverse. Ganon’s hands disappear long enough for him to lather a palm-full of soap. They return to scrub water-resistant lube off his skin. Link only whimpers a little when a finger slips into him. Ganon is true to his word and doesn’t linger with the intention of arousing Link. Besides, two fingers in him, slipping around to rid him of come and lube, doesn’t feel good anyway. He’s too sore for it to feel good, too loose and numb. Sidon shushes his tiny sounds and pets hair out of his eyes.

“It’s almost over,” he murmurs against Link’s twitching ear. “You’re doing so well. Hush, little one.”

Ganon’s lips press lingering kisses to the trembling line of Link’s shoulders.

Ganon grunts out between kisses, “Almost done. Hold on.”

But an accidental brush across his abused sweet spot has Link slipping on the tiles and flinching away, choking on screaming. Sidon and Ganon flinch too, almost ripping their hands away from him to stop whatever pain he’s in. Link trembles and slumps bonelessly in Sidon’s arms. They’re both quick to console him, apologizing with words and kisses. Ganon calls his attempt to rid Link of come and lube over, not wanting to hurt him or hear him scream like that again. He’s skittish and afraid to touch Link, now. But with a cheek smashed into Sidon’s chest, Link blinks at him over a shoulder and throws a hand towards him. Unable to resist Link’s sad eyes, Ganon steps closer and rests his forehead on the nape of Link’s neck. His hand falls down to where Link’s had, and he laces their fingers together.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes again. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry, Link.”

Link shakes his head against Sidon’s chest and slurs, “You d-didn’t mean to… I’m okay.”

Still, they handle him with extra care after that. Washed and clean again, Ganon holds him upright while Sidon runs a towel over Link’s hair. That done, Sidon slings the fluffy thing around Link’s shoulders and gives Ganon and moment to whip a towel over his own skin. They trade off when he’s finished. Link is warm and nearly asleep on his feet when they finally return him to the bedroom. Sidon holds him while Ganon yanks the sheets off the bed, checks to make sure they didn’t ruin the mattress too, and then redresses the bed. Sidon sighs with Link slumped against his chest, knowing his time with Link is up for now until the little dear wakes up later. Sidon glances down at his messy hair and kisses the strands. He’ll want a proper kiss before their parting. Sidon glances up from Link’s heavy head to find Ganon smoothing out the last wrinkles in the sheets and throwing the duvet back on the bed. He eyes Sidon next, lacking his normal hostility. Sidon knows the score between them, though, and shuffles closer to the bed to guide Link down. Sidon smiles and nudges Link towards the pillows and pets his hair while kneeling over him.

Link smiles in return and rolls to direct his head harder into Sidon’s petting hand. His eyelids are heavy, like two-ton weights are tied to them. But he forces them open to look at Sidon. His hair is still wet, but not dripping. It cascades over his shoulder and pools near Link’s head. It hurts to move, but Link drags his hand up to play with the strands, wrapping a few around his finger and rubbing the water out of them. Sidon’s eyes squeeze shut as he smiles down at Link. Link wishes he would lie down and hold him. But the bed dips behind him, and a muscled, dark arm curls around his hips. Link lets out a tiny hum as Ganon gathers him up, blanketing him with natural, furnace-like heat. Sidon’s smile slips from his face with a sigh. He bends close, presses a chaste kiss to Link’s lips, and then leaves the bed. Lifting his head, Link throws a hand out to stop Sidon, but he isn’t fast enough. As a last resort, Link half turns under Ganon’s arm and begs him with a weak voice.

“Ga-Ganon, please. Let, um… Let Sidon stay. Please?”

Ganon doesn’t even scowl at the idea. Link pleads with his eyes and pets softly at the huge hand cradling his belly. He knows there are rules between the two of them. But he wants them by his side while he sleeps. He’s wanted it so badly, but knows better than to push. Ganon’s tired eyes blink at him before sliding over to Sidon. Link glances at him too and finds his back ramrod straight, hands fisted at his sides. He hasn’t turned around. But Link reads the tension in Sidon’s body, knows he’s prepared for rejection just like all the others times Ganon has kicked him out. Link’s heart aches in his chest like it’s about to shrivel up and die. Link squeezes Ganon’s hand on him and slumps on his side, sure that Ganon won’t say yes. The barrel chest covering his back expands as Ganon sucks in a deep, resigned breath. He grumbles in Link’s ear, kissing the clean skin behind it, and lets his weight sink into the bed, too.

“Get over here,” he barks at Sidon.

Link jumps in Ganon’s arm and already has a hand thrown out when Sidon skitters back to the bed. The three of them bounce on the mattress as Sidon falls down, clutching Link’s smiling face between his hands. Sidon coos and kisses him, overwhelmed by what’s just happened. He’s about to throw a lavishly spoken thanks Ganon’s way, but he pauses. Ganon watches them with tightness in his lips and narrow eyes. Link and Sidon quiet immediately, ducking down to nuzzle their cheeks together before settling. It’s never too late for Ganon to realize his mistake and kick Sidon out like normal. Sidon keeps that in mind and holds Link’s hands between them rather than throw an arm around him. That would inevitably lead to a fight for territory between him and Ganon. And just like Link, he wants so badly to just lie here and enjoy his presence. Link threads the fingers of his right hand between Sidon’s while the other remains over Ganon’s hand, still holding him possessively. But Link doesn’t mind. It’s easy to fall asleep and bask in the warmth of these two, gorgeous men. Despite their differences and the rivalry between Ganon and Sidon, they love him. And he loves them. 


End file.
